A newcomer is welcomed with open mouths
by bracketsspace space brackets
Summary: Gintoki is getting married, but he has to pass the one month test set by the bride's parent. Can he pass the test without Kagura, Shinpachi or Sadaharu turning him in for something he might've missed a step for? Current status: On hold.
1. Chapter 1

**Strangers get along better than you think they would**

A man was staring intently at the distance, as though expecting someone to turn up any moment.

Two teenagers had been monitoring him in his depressed state for the past few days. They couldn't help but feel pity for him, after witnessing his spectacular rejection he had received from his first girlfriend. They had snuck home and pretended that dusting and paper stacking was needed, whilst phone calls were extremely important. He had come home late, his head down and eyes even more deprived of life than usual. Without saying a word to either of them or even asking why one of the members was still here when he was supposed to be at the dojo, he went to brood in his room. The two could only sigh… perhaps love truly did not exist for him. Perhaps she thought he was rushing ahead in their relationship and ended it before they could even make a start. So the woman had left from their date and returned home, never to be seen again by her suitor. The man decided to find comfort with another, shunning her for so long upon the rooftops. Yes, he would love her with all his heart and they lived happily ever after.

Sarutobi Ayame told herself this story so often she could almost believe it. Until she opened the trapdoor each night to find _her_ all over her beloved Gin-san. The nerve of that woman. Yet Sacchan couldn't help but feel like she was intruding, walking in on something private. Those nighttime conversations she heard were sometimes so terrible, so full of compassion that they broke her heart. She wished that she and _her_ were in different situations, but whenever that inspirational thought popped up, Sacchan knew that Gintoki was more cheerful around _her_. Willing to be with _her_ and wanting _her_. It disgusted her that the idea of separating them had even conjured itself up, _she_ would have let it be with Gintoki and Sarutobi herself. Sacchan couldn't let this get her down, she would devote herself to looking after their relationship. That way she was still a stalker for Gin-san and no-one could complain. Perfect. Smiling to herself, she stretched and resumed her position of watching, this time as well, the lovers.

A week ago, Gintoki had harrumphed into the Yorozuya house after Sarutobi had been waiting outside the baths for him, after eavesdropping on his conversations to himself. She immediately detected his presence there and literally flew back to him, he was just running another sadistic act of love for her. Sarutobi Ayame will never give up on her chosen stalked victim. Well, since she was treating him so kindly, he wasn't really the victim. Quite the opposite. But Sacchan didn't care, she had multiple rivals of love to beat, Hijikata Toshirou, Shimura Tae and many others including her 'best friend' Tsukuyo.

* * *

Sakata Gintoki ate away at his fingernails. Should he ring the doorbell or should he just open the door? He couldn't even remember how he entered his own home. Not like it mattered. He swelled up with a little more than pride when he relived that moment just then.

"Marry me."

Not simply a request, it was an order. It was an order that was to be followed, combined with that short and sweet answer, his life felt fulfilled.

"Yes."

Now filled to the brim with courage, Gintoki slammed the door to the side, drew a huge breath and yelled

"OI, GIN-SAN HAS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!"

He stomped into the living room with his boots on stamped his foot twice on the wooden planks of the floor to get the attention of the Yorozuya. Shinpachi was dusting and Kagura was watching Ketsuno Ana's weather report. Recently, he had found out he didn't care quite as much for her daily appearances anymore and switched the channel when she got onto horoscopes. But out of habit, he still turned on the television, glanced blankly at the screen for the week's weather and switched back to his JUMP. Infatuation runs out fast when true love is acquitted.

"Your Gin-san is getting married soon."

Silence greeted his words. Kagura and Shinpachi had rehearsed and spent as much as they could on surprised expressions, lengthy pauses and comebacks.

"Gin-chan, who'd want to marry you? The Mayo monster?"  
"Nope, try again, she's a lady."  
"Gin-san… COULD IT BE ANEUE?!"  
"No, her boobs aren't big enough to **** with…"  
"Big… Gin-chan, is it Sacchan?"

The two were teasing him. They knew he would get angrier and more annoyed whenever they gave an incorrect response.

"Ah, I've had enough of you, just let her come to me…"

The doorbell rang and Gintoki jumped up as though he had been shocked with a high voltage. He glanced at the Justaway he carried in his hand.

"She's early…"

Before he could slide the door open, a blur of violet, red and white hit him, forcing her arms around him. Gintoki reacted quickly enough. He grabbed a mass of long hair and hurled it back outside. During the toss, Sarutobi lost her glasses. She crawled around the deck, wildly groping for her lost possession. Sadaharu latched himself onto her head in the process. Whatever she was saying inside couldn't be heard.

"Oi, Sadaharu, go and drag her to the furthest dump you can find and come back." The dog ignorantly let go of Sarutobi and launched himself at Gintoki. Surprisingly, he dodged. Sadaharu was perplexed at the sudden anti-comical behaviour of the protagonist.  
"Sorry, I can't make myself look bad in front of her today," He placed something on Sadaharu's neck "If you come back in time I'll let you meet her."  
The huge pet glared at Gintoki, but curiosity for this female the idiot boss was talking about got the better of him and Sadaharu dragged Sarutobi off somewhere, with her glasses attached to his collar.  
"One false alarm down and counting." He mused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Try looking at a hotshot Yakuza boss when you've thrown a tomato at their face**

Nothing much had changed, three more times the doorbell rung, the Yorozuya sprung up and ran towards the entrance to find a newspaper, a rent collector and Sadaharu(who had pressed his muddy paw against it, causing Gintoki to scowl and wipe it with his yukata).

He shooed the rest of the Yorozuya into the living room and closed the door. Positioning himself behind it, he waited for it to ring again whilst keeping an eye or ear out for the members to make sure they weren't easing themselves into the front hall. She might be a little embarrassed when she came in, so he wanted to see her personally before introducing the Yorozuya. Since he was just sitting outside, Gintoki took to checking himself out, seeing if his belt was straight, trousers had no wrinkles, the works.

As soon as he was out of an earshot, Kagura and Shinpachi sighed in relief. They weren't sure how much longer they could keep the straight faces up for. They had unearthed heaps and heaps of information from Gintoki's recent behaviour, such as emptying out half over half his wardrobe and cramming it to the side, buying new bathroom necessities, removing his past JUMP volumes and even stopping himself from gambling in the Pachinko parlor. He must have been really dedicated to his to-be bride to do this much for her.

For the last time for the day, the doorbell rang once. Gintoki jumped straight up to attention as soon as he saw that shapely figure outlined clearly against the morning sun. Inside, the Yorozuya bolted to the door, but his muscular frame basically blocked the woman from view. She wasn't carrying much, spoke quietly and allowed him to carry her few belongings. They didn't appear to be very bulky or heavy, but it was solid. Gintoki turned around and without a word, they returned to their seats. Sitting upright, they didn't crane their necks to see the woman still hidden from view. He coughed into his hand to hide his blush in vain, it was like staring at a tomato smashed against Tr*falgar's face. Perhaps some wouldn't notice a tomato smashed up against the Captain of the H*art Pirate's face, but Kagura and Shinpachi evidently would have.

He unveiled his bride for them without even trying to hide his obvious glee at the prospect. Behind him, stood a very pink in the face grasping a wooden food delivery container so tightly that her knuckles were even whiter than her grayish skin. Miss Sakata Tsukuyo to-be, Shinigami Tayuu of Yoshiwara and Kashira of the Hyakka vigilance force bowed very low to the remaining Yorozuya and mumbled something on the lines of:

"Please take care of me whilst I'm here."

* * *

Tsukuyo was going to marry him and was moving in today. He had known for a week now, but hadn't figured out how to tell Shinpachi and Kagura that he had found a sexy demoness of a lady for himself.  
His predicted reactions for the two would be something like:

"Che, dirty permed bastard, don't take advantage of Tsukki's big busts." Or  
"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!"

And certainly not:

"Tsukki, are you going to be part of the Yorozuya and Sakata family now?"  
"Oh, Tsukuyo-san, Gin-san, congratulations!"

These kids sure did know how to act around hot blond chicks. Che, they would play good cop in front of her, before showing those true colours of bad cop.

"Tsukki, did you forget anything in Yoshiwara? Pads? or do you use Tamp…" Gintoki recognised his own mistake as soon as he saw a fist headed towards him "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooo….ons?"

The hand just bumped against his cheek, squishing it a little and withdrew. He was thunderstruck. Why wasn't Tsukuyo beating him to pulp? Why wasn't he impaled with splinters sticking out of his face requiring months of nitpicking to dispose of? Why wasn't he planted into the ground like a tree? Could it be… Tsukuyo was being feminine? That was his last thought before his b*lls were totally annihilated by her high-heeled boots she had conveniently 'forgotten' to remove when entering the house. Gintoki blacked out.

* * *

Shinpachi and Kagura had decided it was best if Gin-san and Tsukki didn't know that some members of the Hyakka and them were watching, filming and recording the proposal. As soon the opportunity arose, the left the premises. That day, Gintoki had given them a day off. As so to give themselves an excuse for being late, they would say they went to see Otsuu's live concert when really they were going to Yoshiwara.

The moment they finished showing the video to Hinowa, she looked stunned, then burst into tears and asked for it to be played again. She hadn't expected Gin-san to be so serious about the relationship. But her Tsukki, whom she had watched grow into a beautiful young lady, finally found someone she could love and settle down with. Hinowa originally had no hope for getting Tsukuyo to be affectionate to any men other than Jiraia, because she had been mistreated so. Then along came Gin-san, saving Yoshiwara and stealing Tsukuyo's heart. Hinowa had originally wanted to lead them into a plan she had slyly devised when everyone was asleep, had been ready to put it to motion until the fateful day when a Hyakka member presented photographic evidence of Gintoki kissing an unusually docile Tsukuyo.

Many other members of the force(especially the older ones) gathered round to watch the reruns and sobbed just as hard as Hinowa. But some of the Hyakka were unwilling to give their Kashira up for him. They were concerned, as most parents will(Tsukuyo was one of the youngest and the most skilled in the entire group) for the sliver chance of Gintoki ruining the relationship between the two and causing an emotional breakdown for her. Even Hinowa felt some fear for that, when it was mentioned. To reach the fairest agreement, they decided that Gintoki would be allowed to have Tsukuyo for a month, treat her well and then, if Kagura and Shinpachi provided them with supplement information on his good deeds, they would allow him to marry her with no questions.

* * *

Tsukuyo dusted her hands off her usual black kimono and smiled and the Yorozuya. She knew that they were worlds apart from Gintoki(well, at least Shinpachi was) and would not indulge in scandalous behaviour which he seemed to exhibit from his very being. Kagura sniffed the air and eyed the wooden box Tsukuyo was holding. The box was rather large(though not to be compared with her other belongings that Gin-chan had brought in, Kagura recognised it as the elaborate kyōdai displayed in Tsukki's equally elegant, yet simple, room) and was all she had brought along with her personal furnishings. Shinpachi wondered if she would be staying prolonged, as Gin-san's constant companion for, perhaps, life. That would be nice, for the two and he was happy seeing Gintoki act more mature than usual. Tsukuyo was a good influence on him and seemed the type to keep his drinking and other recreational activities at bay.

"Shinpachi, Kagura, I brought something for you." She raised the container "Do you want to put it somewhere?"  
The Yato girl inched forwards "Tsukki, what did you bring us?" Kagura was certain she could smell something good inside.  
"You can open it now, if you like." The gorgeous woman surveyed her new home and removed her boots.  
She made her way to place them outside, and called back "Hinowa told me to bring something for you all."

Shinpachi assisted Kagura in moving the package to the table and opened it. There was a stunningly beautiful wooden bento box with five layers. It was exquisitely decorated with golden floral patterns against the dark background with deep red painted compartments inside. The cloth that covered the whole box was white silk embroidered with clouds and waves. But that was just the container down. Hinowa had clearly gone all out in preparing this for them. The two Yorozuya, almost fearfully, inspected the contents of the masterpiece.

There was sushi laid out and somehow artfully crammed into every available space in the first box, later identified as ōtoro with wasabi piled neatly around it. Shinpachi, with trembling fingers transported the priceless gift onto the now worthless table and peered into the next box. Snow crab legs were kept inside their shells, but merely pinching the top of the claw would reveal that it was readily opened for consumption. Whoever prepared this had placed half the legs atop a covering of seaweed. It was becoming increasingly difficult to not launch themselves at the delicacies. The next three chambers were dedicated to the remaining legs, claws and body of the revered crab respectively.

The Yorozuya could only feel incompetent with this luscious cuisine surrounding their underclasses, broke workspace. Gintoki had not just married an outrageously ravishing woman, he had most likely forgotten that Tsukuyo had a fortune that accumulated from courtesan's pay and from Housen's vault uncovered in recent times. Why, oh why and how did she fall for that idiot perm-head in the first place? She could've gotten so much more and worst of all, he might not be able to meet her expectations. They had seen for themselves how much effort Gintoki was putting in to making her smile, making her feel loved. She could still reject him in the coming month they would spent together, could still say "No, I don't want to marry you anymore."

Tsukuyo finished placing her boots down in an inappropriately long amount of time, glanced at Gintoki and picked him up from under the arms, hauled him to her chest and dragged him to the sofa.

"Should we wake him for lunch?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Making a good impression on others ups your status and doing something lowly destroys it**

Gintoki woke to the queer sensation of somebody running their fingers along his fluffy hair, twisting and turning their long fingers here and there, untangling knots and causing him to want to fall back asleep.

It felt a lot better than he expected and he forced himself to open his eyes to find himself on Tsukuyo's lap, staring at her face. She stopped in her movements and raised her other hand to pinch his cheek. Gintoki, about to scowl at her, paused when he saw the tiniest hint of amusement twinkling in her lilac eyes. Sighing, he made to get off her thighs but Tsukuyo applied pressure to his shoulders and held him firmly in place.

"Gintoki, Kagura and Shinpachi have started lunch without us." Her tone was indifferent and Gintoki had no leads on what she was trying to accomplish by doing this.  
He went with his 'play weak and defenseless' charm point "Tsukki, I'm sorry I embarrassed you when you came in, I'm really sorry…"  
"A-Ah, G-Gintoki, u-um, it-t's o-o-okay…" Darn it, she had wanted him to say this and had a response prepared, but couldn't bring it out when she was that forlorn expression on his face. He had her wrapped around his little finger. It was time to turn it around.  
"Gintoki, do you want to stay here a little longer..?" Since she knew that seduction would be her key to victory, she lowered her eyelids and shuffled around next to his futon, making her posture more suggestive.  
He sat himself up and sneezed to cover up the damage done from Tsukuyo's new bashful personality switch. He couldn't blush in front of her or he might lose that 'manly' image he tried so hard to show off "Nah, Tsukki, let's go out and eat lunch with those two… did you bring something for them?"  
"I brought some gifts." She gradually shifted closer to his side, not making a rustle from her movements and talking to keep him occupied.  
His gaze temporarily flicked over to Tsukuyo's movement and met her eyes again "Edible gifts?"  
"Of course." At this she reached out, hooked her arms around his neck and closed her eyes.  
Gintoki automatically positioned his hands on her waist and kissed her "Ah, being sly, are we?" He nuzzled her neck.  
"Get out of bed, or there'll be nothing left for us." She pushed herself off him and helped him up.

* * *

Kagura and Shinpachi were forcing themselves to eat slowly and savour the clashing mix of flavours from the gourmet provided from that saintly bento box. Sadaharu watched angrily, it appeared as though the boss's new wife had forgotten his share. Even his keeper who usually put him first for almost everything, was preoccupied by that great smelling food and the glasses were ignoring him as well. Humans were like that, ignorant, selfish and greedy. The great dog turned his head at the sound of the boss coming out of his room after some tens of minutes with that woman. Sadaharu noted that she was the same height as him. Perhaps the boss had something with taller females.

Tsukuyo had the feeling she was being watched. She instinctively tilted her head back, as though expecting Sarutobi Ayame to hurl kunai at her from taking the 'lover spot' in Gintoki's heart, but his hand rested reassuringly on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Tsukki, I made sure that the stalker was cleared off before you came in."

She swiveled her head to another direction to find the Yorozuya dog glaring at her. It was rather large and intimidating, causing Tsukuyo to keep her distance whenever it appeared. Yet she felt tempted to pat the top of it's snow white fur because she had always adored extremely cute or fluffy animals, regardless of their size. As she made to walk across the room, a hand gently held her back.

"Tsukki… he bites."  
"Gintoki, he can't be that bad… look at him, he's so sweet…"  
"Um, Tsukki, I'm sure the only thing sweet in here is my strawberry milk."  
"Then can I feed him?"  
"Feed him what?"  
"I brought some fish over in that other container you helped me carry in…" Tsukuyo had brought that in because she suspected many would forget about that dog when she came.  
"…Tsukki, I'm responsible for your safety here and if you get hurt the Hyakka and Hinowa will gut me."  
"What's his name, Gintoki?"  
"Shiroyasha."  
"Don't humour me."  
"Sadaharu."  
"That I can believe."

She unwrapped the parcel and revealed a cooked, deboned mackerel for Sadaharu and cautiously approached him. Tsukuyo placed the fish on his feeding bowl and waited. Sadaharu lifted his gaze at her quizzically. Maybe boss chose a woman that will listen and let me bite her. The dog moved his head to level with her crouched figure and opened it's gaping hole of a mouth. She could see his eerily white, sharpened canine teeth but held her ground.

"Oi, Tsukki, get away from there…"

The jaws came closer.

"Tsukki, move, now."

And before she could brace herself, a small portion of a wet tongue touched the tip of her nose. Sadaharu didn't look so angry anymore, so Tsukuyo pushed his feeding bowl a little closer. Taking this as a sign to continue, the beast chomped up the fish and played a sorrowful face to get more from her. She placed two more fish in front of him and waited for him to finish before asking

"Can I pat your head?"

_OIIIIIIIIII WHY IS THIS LADY SO GOOD WITH THAT FREAKING MONSTROSITY THAT TRIED TO KILL ME SO MANY TIMES. _Gintoki's only chain of thought came to that and_ IS IT BECAUSE SHE'S A MONSTROSITY TOO? IS IT BECAUSE SHE, SOUCHIROU-KUN, TAKASUGI, KAMUI AND THAT SADAHARU ARE THE SAME HEIGHT? IS THAT WHY SADAHARU LISTENED TO THAT ANE GIRL? WOULD HE LISTEN TO THAT FILLER FAT DRAGON CHARACTER WITH JACKIE AND THAT FACTORY MANAGER BANZOU WITH THE JUSTAWAYS? IS THAT WHY HE DOESN'T LISTEN TO ME? BECAUSE KAGURA IS KAMUI'S SIBLING AND HE'S A 170?_

Sadaharu obliged and thumped his tail several times.

"See, Gintoki, he's not so bad after all!" Tsukuyo smiled.  
Darn, that dog was making her happier than he was "Ah, hahahaha, see, Tsukki, he's usually really violent."  
"Look, he's so cute…" Sadaharu allowed her to pet his neck.  
A vein twitched mentally in Gintoki's head "Tsukki, if you don't eat soon, Kagura and Shinpachi are going to finish everything…"  
"Gin-san, we left some for the two of you."  
"Oh, Sadaharu likes Tsukki a lot, huh?"  
"… TSUKUYO-SAN, MOVE AWAY SLOWLY, SLOWLY!"  
"See, Gin-chan, this is what you should be to Sadaharu, nice."  
"TSUKUYO-SAN!"

Tsukuyo patted his muzzle and stood up "Okay, there should be a few more fish in there for Sadaharu… Who's going to feed him?"  
"Thanks for feeding Sadaharu, Tsukki, I'll take over from now on!" Kagura bounced to attention.  
She raised her eyebrows "Oh, Kagura, do you normally feed him?"  
"Yeah, Pattsuan and Gin-chan are too scared of him." Boasted the Yato girl proudly  
The courtesan shot a passing glance at them "Gintoki I understand, but, Shinpachi… I thought better of you."  
"TSUKUYO-SAN, SADAHARU IS REALLY SCARY!" He was hysterical to improve his image.  
Gintoki coughed awkwardly into his hand "Tsukki… lunch." His stomach rumbled in agreement.  
"Sorry, Gintoki…"

* * *

He found himself gaping at 'lunch'. Gintoki, who barely ever ate expensive dishes like sushi, had never even seen ōtoro from the distance. Only heard of the fabled fatty marbled tuna meat that was prized even in the palace. For the first time, he wondered how high the quality of food in Yoshiwara was, to be able to supply even this legendary dish. More importantly, how plentiful were the funds via courtesans pay for this? The Yorozuya, including Kagura, had only managed to eat just over half of the enormous first layer of bento and hadn't touched the crab. He sweat dropped. How was he supposed to match up to this with his cheap ingredients and now plain cooking…?

"Gintoki, is something wrong?" Tsukuyo hadn't touched the food either.  
He looked up and tried to curl his lips up into a optimistic shape, but probably ended up as a painful smirk "Ha… Tsukki, it's okay… do we use chopsticks or hands…?"  
"I don't think it really matters… Kagura didn't eat as much as usual… maybe she didn't like the meal?"  
"Nonononononononono, no, no… there's just.. a lot of food."  
"Oh, so, what will we do with it..?"  
"Um, eat it for dinner." Gintoki had originally planned to cook some pork he'd bought on sale, but they could eat that tomorrow.

The remaining time for the meal went through silence. Gintoki got up and placed the remaining monster bento into the fridge(in the process he removed his new four packs of pudding and offered some to Kagura who finished three sets and left behind five, two of Gintoki, one for Tsukuyo, one for Shinpachi and one for Sadaharu). Tsukuyo assisted Shinpachi in washing up while Kagura played with Sadaharu who had finished eating much earlier than the couple.

* * *

The day came without anything eventful, just Gintoki showing Tsukuyo around the house, showing her Otose's bar(Oh, you're the one from that time, be careful he doesn't exploit you…) and meeting Tama(Gintoki-sama, interested in the following women: 170cm, blond, weapon choice equals to kunai… saved.) for another time. Night was cruising by fast and Gintoki was secretly glad that he'd shooed the stalker away but felt a twinge of guilt when he remembered her constant attempts to harass him. He would tell her soon enough that he was marrying Tsukuyo.

Crab. That was the true problem for tonight. On what seemed like an age ago, the war for crab had begun between the Yorozuya. Kagura had emerged victorious and towered over Gintoki and Shinpachi. But this time, he would have to sit it out. Making a good impression on Tsukuyo was more important than eating crab. It pained him to know that the two would smirk and take the best parts of that expensive dish whilst watching him serve the guest. There was still a chance for him to participate, if he fought for Tsukuyo. But keeping her out of that deadly conflict was his priority. He shuddered to think of what the consequences from the Hyakka would be if he merely toed the line.

Perhaps he would make it alive till tomorrow. Or be assassinated when he was asleep. Or even turned in by his own, faithful group.


	4. Chapter 4

**Eat your words and forget your troubles an age ago**

A pot of nabe bubbled sluggishly, set in the middle of the kotatsu despite the season still being autumn, though of late it was becoming increasingly chilly.

Tsukuyo glanced either side of her, she was across Shinpachi, with Gintoki to her left and Kagura to her right. The mysterious wind blew through once more and she shuddered not just from the cold, but from the testy atmosphere and distorted temperature drop in the room. Was dinner always such a serious occasion on the surface, or was it just because there was a guest here? In a futile attempt the break the ice, Tsukuyo started a conversation.

"Um, does anybody want to have the first go?"

Her only response was four sets of eyes(including Sadaharu's from the next room over peering from a slit in the doors) zoned in onto her and Tsukuyo shuddered in discomfort.

_Dart, was she already onto the plan?_ Thought Gintoki shiftily _Playing the good, innocent guest, eh?_  
Shinpachi across her furrowed his eyebrows _Tsukuyo-san… I can't underestimate her when it comes to nabe, even if she's going to live here from now on, I need to know her strategies…_  
Kagura allowed her gaze to train on, before flickering and moving back onto her first target _Che, babies should stay at home if they don't know what's going to happen with nabe…_  
_And crab._ Thought the Yorozuya simultaneously without realising  
Gintoki felt a little pity for Tsukuyo now fidgeting slightly and lowering her gaze to the monotonous pattern of the kotatsu _Tsukki… sorry, I can't help you here…_  
_Tsukki's innocent, but I've got to dispose of her before she catches on._ Kagura began formulating a devious plan, much like last time, to rid of Tsukuyo for the meal.

The air was positively frothing with wicked inspirations and sly tricks from the Yorozuya. Poor Tsukuyo had absolutely no idea what-so-ever on what was going on and forced herself to think optimistically_ Perhaps dinner on the surface is a subdued affair… yeah, that must be it… right?_  
In the other room, Sadaharu got up and paced towards the door to the kotatsu room. He yelped loudly, wanting to be let in.  
_Shoot, oi, good doggy, good doggy, Gin-san wants you to stay there… I'll even give you extra dog food tomorrow…_  
_Yaaaaah, Sadaharu, Sadaharu, please be quiet, I'll even give you some sukonbu…_  
_No, no, Sadaharu, don't come in, but if we leave you out there Tsukuyo-san will get suspicious…_

Tsukuyo glanced at the Yorozuya members in turn, questioning them on whether or not to let him in, realised none of them would and resigned to headed for the door to let Sadaharu in.  
_NOOOOOO, TSUKKI, PLEASE!_  
_TSUKKI, SADAHARU, HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME?!_  
_TSUKUYO-SAN, DON'T LET HIM IN!_

Sadaharu panted and loped off under the Kotatsu in Tsukuyo's spot. He stuffed himself in until only his head showed, fluffy tail brushing against the person across.

Shinpachi saw an opportunity just then "Oh, Tsukuyo-san, Sadaharu's taken your seat… Kagura-chan, do you want to let Tsukuyo-san in with you?

This was a very considerate thought, as Kagura was the only girl other than Tsukuyo and he didn't want to force the relationship in an out of character fashion. Best to remove the winner of the last battle and make her lose the upper hand with less space.

Kagura batted the statement off like a fly "Tsukki, why don't you share with Gin-chan?" She grinned at Shinpachi _Sucker, I turned it around straight away, Pattsuan, you could never beat me in a hundred million years_. "After all, he just wants to sleep with you so you can practice now."

Now it was as though she wanted to develop the relationship between the two, discreetly. That meant Gintoki had no choice but to fumble and agree with Kagura, thus losing his trump card and being kicked out of the game to serve Tsukuyo for the rest of dinner. It was like something she would do anytime, so there was nothing strange there.

Tsukuyo, as anticipated by all, blushed "H-hey, it's okay, Kagura…"  
"Tsukki, just go with Gin-chan, he's a man after all and he'll give you more than enough space… Fat girls like me shouldn't share with gorgeous ones like you." Compliments would win and Tsukuyo would be forced in with Gintoki, effectively ruining the other two plans set up by them.

"Ah, Kagura, you have to ask the lady if she wants to share with this smelly MADAO here…" _No, he couldn't lose his snow crab, not tonight, Kagura couldn't win a second time…_

Tsukuyo took Kagura's comment as a way to expand her relationship with Gintoki and took the bait "Um… Gintoki, if it's okay with you I'll just sit next to you…"

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !_ Gintoki felt as though his eyes were popping out of his head _I'll get you brats back for this… after Tsukki sits with me for the whole of dinner._  
_Score!_ Kagura exclaimed to herself mentally _Hah, Pattsuan thought he could get me out… but now Gin-chan's it… now Tsukki is safe and I only have to fight Pattsuan… easy peasy lemon squeezy._  
Shinpachi glared at Kagura with some kind of reverence _You… you're better prepared than last time… I won't give up, not in the name of Terakado Otsuu-chan's fan club will I ever give up!_

Gintoki was now out of the game and he was rooting for Shinpachi _Go, Patsu-san, I believe that you'll overcome Kagura Kani Sousui Laputa… Win back Sheeta from her!_

"Everybody, since the nabe is taking so long, should we start on the crab legs?"

Tsukuyo snapped them all back to attention with that simple statement. Of course she would be the one who announced the legs of the fabled crab… But did she know about Kanimiso-hime..? The nabe blubbered continually in the background as the Yorozuya considered the importance of the crab legs. Gintoki would not be tricked again and decided to play 'The Illusion' card.

"Tsukki, there are eight limbs, including the claws… but the claws are a little shallow on the meat side, but the legs are a bit too much for me… do you want t-to, um, s-share with me?"_ Oh crab that conceals the powers of darkness, reveal your true value to me, by my power, I command you to release!_

She looked up and nodded. Gintoki instinctively reached out to the usual whereabouts of the scissors before feeling Tsukuyo's hand on his arm "Gintoki, it's already been cut open, you just need to get rid of the shell."

He glanced back again at the crab. If he hadn't been told, Gintoki would not have seen the minute cuts in the shell, so fine that they could not be identified until held up close to the eye "Well, whoever did this has a very, very precise aim."  
At that he chanced a look at Tsukuyo and saw he blushing_ Ah, I supposed it was her who put the bento together… I'll say thank you when she's less embarrassed._

"And…" She began "I'm not too hungry either, so why not let Kagura and Shinpachi share the body of the crab or give them extra legs?" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOO TSUKKI, I BELIEVED IN YOU, I THOUGHT YOU WERE CUTE!_

_Hohoho, Tsukuyo's kindness to them would be his downfall, Viper!_ Kagura made a silent pact with Shinpachi _I'm not too interested in the body of the crab, you can have that and I'll have one of your legs…_  
_Kagura-chan, I accept your deal and take Kanimiso-hime from your hands… in this wake, I offer to you the sacred kanibasami claws with the meaty arms still attached._

_DIE, ALL OF YOU, JUST DIE, I'VE GOT TSUKKI AND YOU'VE JUST GOT CRAB… IT'S JUST CRAB AND TSUKKI'S BETTER THAN CRAB AND WHEN WE GET MARRIED, SHE CAN GET ME CRAB FROM YOSHIWARA WHENEVER THE HECK I WANT IT, SO THERE!_ He knew that he was acting like a toddler that had the pacifier taken away for the first time, but he really wanted this crab...

He scowled at the Yorozuya for the next hour, as they innocently munched food that was rightfully his in front of him. _How dare those brats take advantage of Tsukki's kindness… Tsukki, Gin-san's sorry, please forgive me!_

She reached out for some portions of the nabe and ate a little. He wasn't sure, but just then, when she passed him, he saw a glint of something in her eyes.

"Ah, Shinpachi, Kagura, would you like the whole crab body and another leg?"  
The Yato's eyes lit up like a wildfire "Tsukki, thanks, Shinpachi you can eat all of that crab body and I'll have the extra leg!"  
"I agree, Kagura-chan and thank you, Tsukuyo-san!" The traitor accepted the offer and consumed it with an unreadable expression on his face.  
"Gintoki, you're okay with them eating that, right?"  
_OH, LIKE I'M OKAY, TSUKKI, STOP BEING SO NICE TO THEM!_ "Hahaha, Tsukki, I don't really have an appetite tonight so…it's fine!"  
"So, the two of you, have you had enough to eat…?" That glint was shining brighter now, but Shinpachi and Kagura didn't notice. Gintoki thought he saw… malice, perhaps?  
"Yeah, Tsukuyo-san, I'm really full now, thanks!"  
"Tsukki, that was great, thanks for treating us to the meal that makes me feel pregnant!"  
She looked skeptically at the teenagers "Oh?"  
"I thought we had some leftover ōtoro in the fridge… because you couldn't finish it all at lunch?" She spoke in a sweet, innocent and unrevealing voice.  
"But, if you're too full, I suppose Gintoki and I will have to finish it…"

NO WAY! Shinpachi felt like throwing up the crab he had savoured moments before_ Sh-sh-she knew all along?!_  
Kagura felt like going into labour _TSUKKI, WE'VE UNDERESTIMATED YOU!_  
_K-ka-kami-sama…_ Gintoki looked at her with a new light _I will serve you until the end of my days…_

Tsukuyo imposed her shapely figure on them awhile and paid a visit to the refrigerator. Shinpachi, mistier than usual and rimmed with green around the frames, excused himself and left for home at Otae's place. Kagura vaguely said something needing to use the wash closet and ran over. Sadaharu yawned and stretched out in the newly acquired space taken from the vacant-faced teenagers. Gintoki sat at the kotatsu, marveling at his good fortune. Shinpachi was brought back in by Tsukuyo, insisting that he stay a little longer with her hand at his shoulder. She really was casual about her sexual attractiveness. Then, painstakingly for the teens, she and Gintoki ate every last piece of sushi in front of them.

"Tsukki, the sushi's really good… what's it called again?" _HAHAHAHA, TAKE THAT, TSUKKI'S BEEN FAVOURING ME ALL ALONG, SO THERE._  
She paused in taking a mouthful "Ōtoro, it's the fat tuna meat that we serve once in a blue moon at Yoshiwara… Kagura, Shinpachi, are you sure you don't want anymore?"

The pair shook their heads and glared enviously.  
_Tsukuyo-san is good… I'll watch out next time…_  
_Tsukki, I won't spare you…_

* * *

Night swooped down quickly and Shinpachi found himself heading home. Time to call Hinowa and update her on the relationship. Kagura, in the meantime, was having a fight with Gintoki about bathing.  
"No, Gin-chan, I didn't do anything today, I don't want a bath now!"  
"Hey, there's a guest in the house, so shut up and take a bath!"  
"You go first!"  
"No, you then Tsukki and then Gin-san goes for a shower."  
"Gin-chan's so cruel!"

Tsukuyo had just laid her dull pink jinbei out messily onto her futon provided by Gintoki and shut her equally messy and shared closet with him. Kagura seemed to be making a fuss about hygiene. Seita was like that too, but sometimes, Tsukuyo volunteered to do that and Seita went in straight away. It was fine to do that with Kagura, she was a girl after all. She rummaged around inside Kagura's amazingly small and stuffy quarters and brought out her bunny-patterned pajamas.

"Just go!"  
"No, I don't want to!"  
"I need to go after Tsukki!"  
"Then…"  
"Kagura, if you want, I can bathe with you tonight." Tsukuyo thought it was best to interrupt before things complicated themselves more.

Gintoki and Kagura took a breather in bickering at stared at Tsukuyo. One was a thankful stare, from Kagura while the other, was a one of despair. She wasn't going to let Gintoki corner her and use her for his own intentions and take control of her. Best to stick with the other Yorozuya. Especially Sadaharu, he was so soft and cuddly. She was tempted to rub his belly, but couldn't muster up the courage to do so in front of others. Kagura was cute in her own way. Inhumanly strong, agile and brave, she could take on anything twice or tenfold her size. Shinpachi could do better, but he was a polite boy and indefinitely cared for the others when they were goofing around.

"Okay, thanks for bringing my sleeping clothes with you, Tsukki!"

Before Gintoki could even object, she whisked Tsukuyo into the spa-like bathroom with her.

* * *

Kagura dragged Tsukuyo over to her bedroom, showing her her prized possessions and Papi's letters. She had never thought much about outer space, all she knew was that Amanto came from there and it was large. She briefly recalled her masculine body when changed by the Dekobokoists. It seemed to have changed her whole chain of thought and she was mortified by her earlier actions and behaviour in front of Gintoki in particular.

Tsukuo… the self-proclaimed Yaou of three thousand realms at night, with dazzling moonlight. Tsukuo, the player who toyed with the emotions of multiple woman. Tsukuo, shrouded with sadness. Somehow, the memory of Jiraia, in Tsukuo's mind, was even worse than she remembered. She hadn't felt sadness. She'd felt anger, as Tsukuo. Still the same, just with a different body. Tsukuyo wouldn't mind being Tsukuo once more, however. The aura of strength and masculinity he boasted was enough to make many run from fear in red-light district Kabukichou and man's heaven Yoshiwara. Such power.

Gintoki walked into the room with a kunai sticking out of his forehead for no reason and usually puffed up hair wet and slack. It was mingled with red and pink. Tsukuyo was convinced he had been waiting outside during the 'girl only' bath and though she didn't care much for Gintoki peeping in on her, doing so on Kagura was an 'out' zone. He hadn't removed the kunai yet.

"Hey, stop disturbing Tsukki's sleep and let her go."  
She stuck her tongue out at him "She's not being disturbed, right Tsukki?"  
Kagura was such a child and Tsukuyo found herself defending her "Gintoki, it's okay… Kagura, you were saying?"  
"See, Tsukki wants to be here!"  
"She's just being nice." He secured his arms around Tsukuyo's waist and draped her effortlessly onto his shoulders, her back to his face. She beat his back but he just flopped her onto her futon and threw the covers over her.  
"Why do I feel like a parent looking after my daughter at a sleepover…?"

Tsukuyo's eyes, like shards of amethysts, glared back up at him and crawled deeper into the futon until she was out of view. She tugged at the corner of her pillow and brought it in with her. The night was chilly. Much like the one when she had first stayed over with him. But the atmosphere was light and teasing, just friendly insults and prods at each other and complete with the cheerful Kagura, it brought everyone's spirits up. Sadaharu slipped in and curled into the block under Kagura's space. He probably slept there.

Gintoki said something unintelligible within the depths of her bed and scuffles between his feet and the tatami told her he was retiring to his own futon on the other end of the room. At the start of the day he had mentioned something about 'inappropriate' and 'Hinowa will…', leading him to setting out for two. She felt a little more than disappointed, but this would have to do for the time being. What had he said to her, when she had ignored his comment? Something that included her name. She heard 'Tsukki'. Well, it was night and she couldn't think of a better time to address and thank Gintoki. The unintelligible words bonged against her head, without her knowing and she gave the common response of:

"Good night"

That was what he had said to her. Couples really do know each other better than they think they do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Handling a handler is like handling a hand that doesn't want handling**

A strong zephyr howled as it entered the room, roaring at and attacking a lump violently shivering under the blanket.

Tsukuyo had no idea that Kabukichou's autumns were so cold. She was freezing, despite the covers Gintoki had provided for her. She cursed her stupidity for underestimating the coolness of the night. Worst of all, Tsukuyo couldn't bring herself to wake her host to ask him for something warm. Like another blanket. She shuddered when a particularly ferocious gust blasted through the thin curtains. They were quite nice drapes, a dark blue with a velvety feel that suggested to her that they were new. He must have bought them recently, in preparation in her visit. She dismissed such sloppy thoughts. Gintoki wouldn't do so much for her, what was she thinking?

It's not like she minded if he had his affections spread out between multiple women, such as her close friend Sarutobi Ayame, Shinpachi's older sister Shimura Tae, or even Yagyuu Kyuubei. But it pained her a little to know he had a harem following him. She slapped herself softly with a stiff hand. She was being selfish and over possessive of the man that wasn't even hers. Sure, they were getting married soon, but that didn't mean he would only dedicate his affections to her.

Tsukuyo sneezed for the untold time that night. There were many more to come. She shuffled around inside and pulled herself as close as possible, even digging her fingers into the mattress in an attempt to retain heat. What she didn't hear was the quiet groan from the other side of the room and fidgeting, palms thumping dully on the wooden floor. Tsukuyo trembled more visibly in her futon. This was no time to be complaining and whining about not being able to sleep. Might as well deal with it and…

"Mmph!" She started as a hand closed in and began to smother her.

She retaliated by kicking out and heard the satisfying thud and felt the strength of the attacker. Throwing the covers off herself and deciding to stave off sleep tonight, she glared at the slumped figure on her right. Gintoki rubbed his throbbing head and inched closer. Squinting, Tsukuyo still couldn't see his facial expression thanks to the looming blackness. He crouched at an acceptable distance away from her, though she would have preferred him to stay at his futon, turned and shut her eyes once more. She had never wanted to fall asleep more than now.

"I need to thank you." Came Gintoki's bored drawl that didn't sound thankful at all.  
"For what?" _He's just buttering me up, I supposed when he's finished knocking himself out on me he'll leave._  
"Thanks for bringing that food over."  
She didn't feel the impulse to reply to that comment.  
"You arranged the food really nicely, Tsukki."  
_So he knew the whole time and he didn't say it until now?_ "Hinowa told me how to do it."  
"Oh, so she helped you out for the whole thing?" He was teasing, but Tsukuyo was ruffled enough to snap back at him  
"Yes, because I can't be any help at all in the kitchen and I either eat what Hinowa cooks or I don't eat." _Don't rub it in my face, I can't please you with my cooking._  
Gintoki was quiet after her outburst _Let him, he's just a player, I should've never let myself into his arms_ "What, can't think of anything to say?"

Without warning, Gintoki sprang up and hooked his broad arms around her, still inside the blankets. She gave a half strangled yell and pummeled him with her fists, trying to rid of him. He was clinging stubbornly to her neck, almost choking her and when she aimed for his face to relieve the pressure, he caught her hand.

"Tsukki." His expression was forlorn "Why is your hand so cold?"  
She bit her lip _Why do you care now, you never did_ "Because." _I'm so cold._  
_Ah, woman are troublesome._ "You're really cold, aren't you?"  
"No, I'm not." _Just go away, you can't do anything_ "Just let me sleep."  
_How should I phrase this… I know_ "You've been sneezing the whole night, my beautiful moon."  
_Giving me a pet name won't change the circumstances_ "What, have you been listening to me the whole night?" _In Yoshiwara, a man who gives women he visits a different name is just a way to distinguish her from the others he has slept with._  
"I can't sleep if I know you aren't." _Tsukki, why are you being so difficult?_  
_Oh, making excuses up?_ "I'll be fine." _It doesn't make a difference, I know I can't make you smile._  
Gintoki dipped his head down "No, you won't be able to sleep like that." _Guess I'll have to make her._  
"Just leave me alone."_ But you make me so happy, so happy that I wish I could give you something in return._

As it goes, he did not leave her alone and proceeded to drag the rear corners of her futon across the room. She protested inside but he totally ignored that. The tatami creaked, snared and crackled at the two, but did nothing more to deter him. Moving her futon so it was adjacent to his, he invited himself in. This time she didn't bother chasing him out. Those other times had lead her to the conclusion that having Sakata Gintoki in your futon meant he was going to help her out in various ways. He held his arms out and she instinctively scooted closer to him.

"Tsukki, you are going to stay with me in my futon for the rest of the night."

With that statement, he rolled them over to his futon and stole the blanket from hers. Tsukuyo snuggled up, too enticed by the sensation to object. For the first time, she wondered why she hadn't bothered becoming Gintoki's stalker with Sarutobi if the rewards were this great. Would have earned her a place with him much earlier on too, but would have led to sacrificing the bond of friendship between the vividly coloured fellow fighter. Sarutobi was smart, doing everything she could to beat her way to his side. Unconsciously, Tsukuyo's drifting mind came to the very likely speculation of the stalker's constant interference with his life accelerated the love between Gintoki and her.

"How weak are you, your blanket, hands and heart are frozen solid."

She closed her eyes lazily when his hands secured themselves on her back and rubbed to create friction. It was comfortable and the movements fell into a distinct pattern as she dozed on. By now she was delirious. She constantly murmured inaudible speech and made soft noises from time to time. Gintoki just needed her to regain warmth, he didn't want her with chills on her second day. She would be missing out on so much and feel poorly. Hugging Tsukuyo closer, he rested his head on hers and listened to her breathing.

"Tsukki,"  
"Mmm."  
"It's going to be cold for the rest of your visit."  
"Mmmph."  
He felt a twinge of annoyance "Hey, how old are you, one?"  
"No, I was in Yoshiwara for about fifteen, twenty years before you came along."  
"That was a rhetorical question, but anyhow, you're going to be sleeping with me for the rest of your visit."  
She wriggled out of his grip and curled up with her back to him "Aren't you rushing things?"  
"No." Her tone of voice was light, so Gintoki wasn't worried "Besides, isn't this what couples do?"  
There was a pause "I wouldn't know, this is my first time."  
"Strangely enough, this is mine too." Gintoki swallowed "I thought being Shiroyasha would put anyone I loved into danger, so I distanced myself away from emotional attachment."  
"True, you really are a demon on the battlefield." She smirked invisibly with her back to him "A very handsome demon and who is even more dangerous than he is worth."  
Gintoki propped himself up on his elbows "And what kind of woman would dare take on the Shiroyasha as her husband?"  
Tsukuyo flipped around neatly and faced him, cupping his face with her hands "The Shinigami Tayuu."  
"Oh, flaunting your title, eh?" He touched their foreheads and pushed his lips closer.

Chuckling, he kissed her lightly on her cheek.

"There, now go to sleep."

* * *

Shinpachi trudged over his usual route to the Yorozuya centre operation base, or something like that. A fancy name that Kagura had suggested to be pinned up when Gintoki asked about new names for the Yorozuya. The teenagers had been certain that he was trying to call it Yorozuya Tsukki-chan and use Tsukuyo as a poster girl, but nothing had come up of late. She would probably attract old men and increase the Yorozuya profit, but Gintoki would object to other men showing an interest in her and shoo them away before they even introduced themselves. Lately Shinpachi had been feeling a little guilty, because he hadn't told Aneue about Gin-san's engagement to Tsukuyo-san and planned marriage in a month's time. He wasn't sure how she would take to it.

Before long, he found himself standing in front of the sign(Yorozuya Gin-san's Earth centre operation base) hammered badly onto the previous plank. He mentally reminded himself to threaten Gin-san by telling him Tsukuyo-san thought it was uncool and liked it better beforehand. She would most likely agree with him, serious and deadpan most of the time, she could compare to R*za Hawkeye. The stairs had been recently varnished, with the assistance of Tama all over the bar and roof so he could 'make a good impression on customers(also known as Tsukuyo).

"I'm here for work."

As expected, there was no trace of a living soul in this house. Only the snoring of Sadaharu(which could've been passed off as creaking of the house) was heard through many, many doors. Shinpachi rolled up his sleeves and trooped towards the bedroom. He slammed the door open, saw a futon set in the far corner of the room and stomped over. He kicked at a lump and swiveled his foot on it, treating it like a football. How lazy he was, this was unbelievable. There was a nagging feeling at the bottom of his stomach, but he passed it off as the unavoidable 'green tea to wake you up in the morning, Shin-chan'. Seeing as it wasn't stirring, Shinpachi yanked the blanket off the lump and found Tsukuyo's semiconscious face meeting his.

Shinpachi paled and cast the blanket back over the two. Had she been clothed? He couldn't tell. Could it be… that… Gin-san had really taken it up a notch!? Hands trembling, he lifted the other corner of the blanket. He had unclothed him for the scandal with Otose in Hotel Oh-Edo so it would be okay to look again, just to be sure… He was still wearing his green jinbei. Shinpachi could've cried in relief, had it not been for the kunai impaling his retreating head. Tsukuyo's grayish hand was visible and another three kunai were loaded in her right hand.

"I'M SO SORRY, TSUKUYO-SAN!" He withered on the floor pathetically and bowed continually.

She didn't reply, so Shinpachi chanced a peek and found the her hand lying on the floor once more. Leaning in, he found she was still asleep. She tossed herself over and snuggled closer to Gin-san. She was already sharing with him on her first night. What could he have done to persuade her in with him? He even managed to bring her futon along. Maybe gentle words and coaxing had lured Tsukuyo-san into the nest.

_Gin-san… I had no idea you were a professional in relationships…_ Shinpachi narrowed his eyes _Getting a woman who has said they'd forsaken their femininity to protect others since childhood was already an impressive enough feat, but…_

He replaced the blanket in the rightful place and watched Gintoki swivel around before exiting quietly. He'd update to Hinowa now, in case he forgot later and used the time whilst everyone was asleep to his advantage.


	6. Chapter 6

**Foreshadowing really means four-shadowing, which doesn't necessarily mean you have four shadows under your eyes**

A dark-haired woman with peaceful, ocean blue eyes picked up the receiver as it rang, early on in the morning whilst setting up her stall.

Seita hurried around busily, carrying towels, trays with bowls and teapots balanced dangerously on his arms. Several members of the Hyakka had also been taken off duty to help in Hinowa's shop, but Yoshiwara was leaning in on the tip of bad these days. For the first time, knowing where Tsukuyo made everybody testy, as they could not observe the actions of the man with her. The newfound weight also affected the overall safety of the sex district, where thefts and men were walking out for free more of the late. But the milk was all it's worth. Tsukuyo always put others in from of her, this time, everybody thought it was time to give her what she wanted badly and possibly the most. Sakata Gintoki.

"Hinowa-sama." A shadow drew soundlessly beside her.  
The woman did not turn as she cocked her head to the side, effectively trapping the phone in which she could still speak into and listen to the Hyakka member.  
"Hinowa-san, sorry for calling you so early, but I have news on the development between Tsukuyo-san and Gin-san." Crackled the voice of Shinpachi on the other side.  
The member bowed apologetically and moved away swiftly to help Seita who was in danger of being crushed under those bowls.  
"Oh, it's fine, so what was so urgent?"  
The static was particularly bad from long distance "This morning I went to work and I found Gin-san and Tsukuyo-san in the same futon, so I thought y…"  
"Were they clothed?" No matter how high ranking or superior Hinowa was, she could never resist asking the classic prostitute question.  
Across the line, muffled by the interference, Shinpachi sighed from her interruption "Hinowa-san, I checked that they were before calling you, I don't want to start up any rumours…"  
"My my, I never knew Gin-san was quite the playboy." She smiled at a passing courtesan when she looked up at the comment.  
Shinpachi suddenly became very flustered, but the humming in the phone disguised it "Ah, it's fine, he's going out of his way to make Tsukuyo-san feel welcome here."  
"He doesn't need to try that hard for Tsukki, she was so worried about what she would bring to wear there…" Hinowa allowed herself to laugh, Tsukuyo never cared about how she dressed as long as she looked like an scary courtesan.  
"Hinowa-san, I don't think Tsukuyo-san wants me to know." He wasn't keen on being caught by more of those killer projectiles.  
_Hmmm, Tsukki seems to still scare the Yorozuya a little _"It's fine, she was very keen on getting to know you all better."  
"Thank you for telling me, Hinowa-san."_ She really does know how to locate problems, huh?_  
She looked at Seita's tottering tower of plates "It's been a pleasure talking to you, but we should be getting back to work now, thank you for keeping me updated!"  
"Sorry for calling so early."

* * *

_- Beep - call number one three three recorded at the following time seven three zero point two two ante meridiem location equals Yoshiwara specific equals Hino-ya code word Gin-san mentioned total three time slash times report publishing in process complete in total zero point zero zero five four three zero per cent - Beep - Phone-tap to base location equals Yorozuya Gin-chan to location equals Yoshiwara specific equals Hino-ya operation successful from device number one equals Sarutobi slash Sacchan Ayame loves Gin-san tap for equals main base completed data equals forward centre observation deck equals main house equals stalker hole location Yorozuya Gin-chan roof and mission houses - Beep - Information transfer equals complete - Beep - Sent from device number one equals Yorozuya Gin-chan to location apostrophe N apostrophe slash apostrophe A apostrophe equals Sarutobi slash Sacchan Ayame loves Gin-san tap - Beep -_

* * *

Gintoki was sitting in the Shinsengumi irrigation room, outside the window, he saw many familiar faces but they were either tear streaked or frowning.

What was going on, he had no idea. In the front were a group of chairs, with the stalker sitting at the front, looking down at the floor, tears falling fast. She looked beat up and depressed, lip trembling every so often to stop the sobs from raking through her body. Sacchan had lost all that upbeat aura she had around her on a regular basis, whether it be that for stalking, running or planning. Everything was wrong about her. She wasn't as well dressed either, clothes ragged and torn in some places.

He tried to say something but it wouldn't come out _Hey, what's going on?_  
Sarutobi Ayame saw him make eye contact and turned away "Gin-san, I thought you said you loved me."  
Gintoki was appalled when he hear himself say  
"I never said that, stalker, I was never interested in you."

Her eyes went red and puffy and she sobbed into her scarf, bawling her heart out. Gintoki did everything he could think of, which was nothing. He knew he was stoney faced and watching her, crying. Next to her, Tae sat indifferently, as though Sarutobi were not there, as though no-one out of many were. He could only see from his limited vision who was in the front row. Kyuubei was next to Tae, looking anywhere but at him or Tae. Mayora was also in the front row and his hands were shaking as he took a cigarette from the box before dropping it onto the floor.

Tae said something so quietly, he could only just catch it "Gin-san, I thought I was your one and only."  
_What's going on… no stop, don't…_ He heard his body disobey him once more and move his mouth saying  
"No, I'm sorry, but you were wrong, did Shinpachi-kun say that to you?"

He felt his mouth twitch into a disgusting smirk at her, watched her features distort and beginnings of sorrow showing in her face. Gintoki didn't know why he was here, what he was doing, why nothing was going the way he wanted it to. All he knew was that there was the one thing he detested and feared the most from people he knew, people who were his friends. He was hate, anger and sadness, mixed into one. What the name for the emotion was, he'd forgotten. Then Kyuubei spoke up, voice trembling as though biting back anguish at her old friend. Disappointment

"Gintoki, I am disappointed in you, do you have no shame for leaving behind Tae-san?"  
_Wait, who left what, Kyuubei-kun, please tell me..._  
"I've said sorry too many times, I didn't know she would cry, I can't console her so you might as well do it in the name of the Yagyuu."

That voice again, a sarcastic bastard speaking from a trusted man. Ruining all the bonds he had found in those treasured moments all over Edo. Kyuubei reached out for the katana hanging off the belt but a hand held the wrist back. Before he knew it someone stepped out from the shadows. Gintoki recognised the swish of long, black hair that could've passed off as a fashion model.

"Gintoki, how you could abandon and break so many hearts for one woman is beyond me, this is not what Shouyou-sensei taught us." Katsura slammed his palms against the glass separating the two.  
"This is none of your business, Zura, I love Tsukki so I'll do anything."

_I love Tsukki so I'll do anything._ The words echoed in his mind _Tsukki so I'll do anything._ This wasn't right, he was doing this all for his beloved Tsukuyo. For the first time, he felt doubt about marrying her._ Darn it, I won't say no to Tsukki, I promised her._ But Zura's words cut him harshly. Breaking hearts and abandoning woman he knew. But he hadn't promised to love a single one of them. Only his Tsukki. Behind Zura stood a taller figure, wearing a distinctive red coat.

"Kintoki, you're finally settling down, eh, but you might hurt her."  
"I won't hurt her, I'll protect her with everything I have and get my name right, Sakamoto."

_Protect her with everything I have_ Even Sakamoto was being serious. Why did they hate him so much? Or maybe it wasn't him. Maybe the one they hated was his loved one. Hated Tsukuyo. That emotion. Before he was led away by a shaking sadist first captain and caught sight of Takasugi facing the wall and that stand girl he promised to meet again, Rei. Gintoki swore he even saw Tetsuko and Tatsumi, shoulders shaking near the odd pair. By the door, he caught sight of Otose, smoking that gross stick with Catherine, Tama and Sadaharu. Kondou was nodding and shaking his head to another strange group, Zenzo, that blond Kiheitai girl pointing her gun at the brown haired Kaientai girl with Sakamoto. Elizabeth was standing, blocking the entrance, where he could just see Tsukuyo's face.

Then a waft of smoke just got through underneath the opening in the glass. Not a smoke that once hung round Tsukuyo, which smelt sweet with the little perfume she used(or was it hair products?) but smoke that was from a cigarette, he hated those things and was trying to get Otose to stop blowing on. Hijikata Toshirou in the front row uttered his first words in that emotion whose name was disappointment:

"I always loved you, Yorozuya."

* * *

That was how Gintoki jerked awake, sweating like mad and trembling in fear from what he'd heard. _What the heck did I just go through? Foreshadowing? Was that what is was called? What kind of shadowing was that? Shadowing four? They really wanted him to die, didn't they? DIDN'T THEY?_

He looked down to see Tsukuyo sleeping peacefully, curled up around his arm, grasping it to her breasts. Gintoki could stop the thought of _Ah, so cute_ cross his mind as she pressed her face closer his chest. Tsukuyo felt a lot warmer now, so he assumed that she'd slept enough and well. He watched her for a few minutes, brushing golden strands away from her eyes and smiling at her lashes fluttering as she dreamed. Of whatever she dreamed of, he hoped it was a nice one. Gintoki soon got up after she punched his jaw in her sleep, still wearing that blissful expression and he decided to get changed, leave and make breakfast.

The lights were already on outside and he slid the door open to find Shinpachi placing the phone back onto the receiver. Gintoki cleared his throat loudly and watched him spring into the air and whirl to attention, accidentally leaving the phone hanging from the cord.

* * *

_- Beep - Device number one equals Sarutobi slash Sacchan Ayame loves Gin-san automatic regeneration speech test equals Sakata Gintoki equals target - Beep - Record starts at seven three two point three five ante meridiem - Beep -_

The main transceiver blinked red in the darkness, shafts of light poking through every few inches or so. This was Sarutobi's secret stash of recording equipment, sorted out in several places throughout Edo, so she could catch updates as often as time permitted. Lately, time had not been kind to her and she was tossed into a pickup truck destined for Yoshiwara. Luckily, after a few minutes after rummaging around the adult toys, personal lubricants and other goods packed for the sex district(much like Kabukichou, though things there were in a whole new level) she found her glasses.

Sacchan made her way out by unlocking the doors(taking several 'S' and 'M' playtime toys that she fancied with her) and leapt out into the refreshing sunlight. She made her way down the complicated pipe, a lot faster than most would as Tsukuyo had shone her all sorts of neat shortcuts and trick doorways along the way. She made it down there in a day and a half instead of the usual speedy three days. But she hadn't really eaten much and planned to stop by Hino-ya and rest("Hey, what the heck do you think you're doing here looking like that, Sarutobi?" or "Here, have some tea, Seita, get some refreshments!" with an "Okay!"). Tsukuyo usually got quite annoyed at her but was nonetheless willing to allow her to rest and stay for as long as she wanted.

Thus, she found herself greeted by the Hyakka members(less snobby than Tsukuyo, of course and in a lot more for the gossip) and escorted to Hinowa, talking quietly on the phone. Seita was many bowls and some of the vigilance group kept near him, to keep him safe and save the noise and sweeping in case it dropped. Sarutobi personally thought that Seita and Hinowa were a wonderful family, aided by Tsukuyo. The attractive(almost foreign looking, though Sacchan was the one to talk with violet hair) was more of the quiet sort, very fair and willing to do anything to help others. She would probably make a very good stalker, if she wasn't so shy about her romantic interests. That left brave, handsome, strong and sadistic Gin-san all to Sarutobi, which pleased her to no end. No challengers, no chance for that Otae and Hijikata to get to her Gin-san.

She hummed and watched Hinowa lazily with one eye as she continued the call, nodding apologetically to the Hyakka member who told of her entrance. But due to the hustle and bustle of the morning, Hinowa couldn't see her through the many pairs of legs. Sarutobi was fine with waiting and an off duty member offered her some tea. She accepted politely and sipped at it thoughtfully.

_Ah, where's Tsukki? I need somebody to talk to Gin-san about! Even though she pretends she's not interested, I saw her blush when I mentioned I had pictures of his p*nis from that Love Choriss TS video game! She's so jealous, so I'll flash them in front of her! Ah, everybody should see Gin-san's thing, so it's okay to show her the side views but not the front ones! The frontal shots are for my eyes and only my eyes, none will see his p*nis this close except for me!_

Sarutobi clenched her cup of tea and squeezed her eyes shut _Ah, Gin-san, you'll always be mine!_ When she caught sight of her escort wheeling Hinowa forward. There was something Sacchan couldn't really place in expression. Sadness? Nearby, the Hyakka members became very still and moved away slowly. But nothing went unnoticed by the assassin for hire, who'd spent much time spying, feeding information and stealing for her clients and employers. Stalking deserved it's own place there too.

"Hey, why does everybody look so depressed?"


	7. Chapter 7

**The Coup de grâces into a Co-op de grâce is 99.99% essential in resurrection when it comes to the potential annihilation of the Protectorate**

The eye-catching woman stood in front of another, still waiting for an answer to her earlier question.

Sarutobi Ayame was in a good mood that day, so she did not mind repeating what she'd said, thinking that nobody caught it "Why does everybody look so depressed?"

Courtesans originally supporting Seita in his leaning tower suddenly became intent on balancing it for him, quickly dismantling the plates and running off to some untold direction to put them away. Some were even heading towards the Adult toy shop nearby, where the bowls were definitely not going to be used. Sarutobi made a mental note to herself to never accept food on a plate when she came here for dango or freeloading(a trait she had picked up from Gintoki's many undesirable habits). Tsukuyo puffed disapprovingly on her kiseru and pursed her lips as she blew out whenever Sacchan did this sort of thing. _Come to think of it, where was that woman?_

Switching out her previous repeat, she asked the more pressing matter "Where's Tsukki?"  
"Kashira is not here, Sarutobi-san." Came one answer from a single pair of lips.  
The woman who had greeted her spoke once more "She will not be back for quite a while."

Sarutobi pushed her eyebrows together. This was quite odd, Tsukuyo was almost always here whenever she came to visit and the only time she hadn't found her was when Sacchan caught her dozing on the job. She had half mind to tease her about it when she woke up and became extremely flustered, but went against her inner sadist after Tsukuyo offered to allow Sarutobi to stay in Yoshiwara whenever she liked. The Kashira of the Hyakka soon regretted her decision after making those terms up.

"Ah, could she be taking up stalking, no, only I can stalk because she's attracting attention with her pipe, her face, her body, that hair colour…" Sacchan began to count the number of things that made Tsukuyo stand out with her fingers.  
The mood became even more damp "Kashira does not have her pipe anymore."  
"Oh, Hinowa, you finally thought about taking it away, huh, that's good, it was a nuisance, talking to her smoking that thing in my face." Sarutobi really hated Tsukuyo's smoking habit, much like the blond hated her constant stalking of their beloved Gintoki.

She had never made a big deal out of it in front of the smoker, but she did burst out into mysterious bouts of hacking coughs and wheezing whenever Tsukuyo pulled out her pipe. Once, however, she got the idea across, the infuriating woman just puffed on and on. Also unlike Sarutobi's polite self, Tsukuyo would constantly nettle her on the stalking of Gin-san, when really Sacchan was sure Tsukki really wanted to come along with her to the rooftop stalking site. If only she understood the pleasures and pains of the art.

"No, Sarutobi-san, though Kashira gave up her kiseru some time ago, it was not due to our intervention." More Hyakka members were coming back now and on their faces, was something she often saw from Tsukki(not comical this time), sympathy.  
"Then where's Tsukki?" This time her tone of voice had changed, she was not pleased with the seemingly avoiding words of those gathered.  
Hinowa gestured for the courtesans to clear a path, allowing Seita to wheel her forward "Sacchan, please come with me."  
"What?" Sarutobi raised her eyebrows skeptically "I come here to find Tsukki and she's not here?"  
"I need to tell you something important."

* * *

Shinpachi froze as soon as he saw Gin-san standing in front of Tsukuyo and Gintoki's bedroom, hands on his hips. He was in a very bad position right now, phone dangling off the desk, blinds with horizontally-placed slats which Gin-san had finally decided to buy in preparation for Tsukuyo-san's stay allowing early sun to peek through and illuminating Shinpachi's guilty hand just next to the customer book for the past years.

"Oi, Pattsuan, what to you think you're doing?" _Oh shoot, it's Gin-san, did her hear my report to Hinowa?_  
Shinpachi used his stand to adjust himself "Nothing, I thought the phone was ringing so I picked it up." _Ah, that was a great lie, good job me!_  
_Oh-hoh, the idiot's hiding something from me._ "But I heard you talking on the phone, Pattsuan." _I'll just wheedle it out of him, no-one escaped the Observatory unscathed…_  
"Gin-san, I'm sure the phone rang, but when I picked it up no-one was there, believe me." _Please be nice Gin-san, Gin-san, be nice…_  
_Celestrian whom turned mortal, you are still a hundred years too early to be fighting against I, Corvus, but then this time there's no Serena!_ "Hey, did you know, there is always a 'lie' in believe?"  
He made the 'lie' prominent, saying "Beh 'lie' veh." _Corvus laughs confidently._  
_Corvus casts Magic Burst, the spell went haywire!_  
_BWAH!_ "Gin-san, what are you going on about?" _No, I must cast Omniheal!_  
"I was talking about whoever you were having a lengthy conversation with." _Corvus meditates, 500 damage points recovered!_  
_Corvus laughs confidently_ "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shinpachi made to hurl himself at the working space until another hand got to his and Gintoki's default permed hair, smashing them right into the eating table.

A monstrous shadow towered over the two. Strength like that of twin peaks, intensity of the flames boiling their blood. A ferocious roar of utter anger, spilled into the Realm of the Almighty, flares of blackness imploding on the stand. The terror whooshed through and cried loudly, in an incomprehensible tongue. The former Celestrians lay, twitching slightly as the beast snorted at the defeated. Dragon Greynarl was to be long gone, as was Barbarus… That left only one, most feared of all.

"Gin-chan, make me breakfast, now!" Spat the vermillion Shen Long, jabbing a finger at the defeated Corvus.

_Shinpachi is primed to preform a Coup de grâce!_ Gintoki crawled away pathetically, muttering darkly about something to do with 'irresponsible Yato-girls, Aru-this and Aru-that, why she hasn't Aru-ed Tsukki yet'. As far as he was concerned, he had done nothing to trigger the Seven Dragon balls, Seven Crystal balls or even the legendary Seven Seven Seven(which made twenty one or three hundred and forty three, but Gintoki didn't care at the time). If only he could make it through breakfast… _Shoot, breakfast for Tsukki._

He had no idea what time she would wake up at, her previous stays with him had her unconscious for the majority of the visit. Seeing as responsible and serious as she was, Gintoki automatically assumed she woke up early as a result from constant patrolling in Yoshiwara. She was probably going to come out very soon, so he pulled on his strawberry adorned apron and dashed off to race against time.

* * *

Sarutobi had been ushered into the kitchens and living quarters of Hino-ya and Hinowa respectively. She'd sat there for ten minutes and came to after being passed out for the last unknown measures of time. The facts were grinding into her head and she was reeling back from the sheer weight of it all. It simply wasn't possible, the protagonist was supposed to toy with hearts and never pick a favourite. But he had, though Sacchan had supported a certain purple haired, glasses wearing woman and Gin-san the whole time. How had it happened again?

_"Sacchan, the thing is, that Tsukuyo isn't here right now."_

_The woman had brought along her cup from earlier on and gladly accepted some more of the steaming dull green liquid offered by Hinowa. There were several sticks of dango readied on the tray and up for pickings. Sarutobi ate greedily, being deprived of food sources for quite a while. The glutinous sweet was chewy, not to the point of inedibility, but to the level of perfection. Another detail noted down with satisfaction was the fact that there was a paper towel to perched on the dish, meaning Sacchan didn't need to touch the plate. Not forgetting the lubricants that may have been 'accidentally' used to wash the plates._

_"So, where is she?"_

_Hinowa avoided the question by busying herself with the teapot. There was something of immense interest on the spout, which instantly aroused Sarutobi to the strange behaviour so far. Something, whether it be good or bad, had happened to Tsukuyo and Sarutobi wasn't to know about it. Sympathy, from the bystanders and constant shakings of the head in her direction._

_"She's with Gin-san."_

_Sacchan spat out the mouthful she had just taken of the beverage. It left a bitter aftertaste, like a stain on her love, her devotion. But just because Tsukuyo was with Gintoki, that didn't necessarily mean that something was going on between the two. She was merely speculating, there was nothing to come out of this, nothing to be suspicious about. Until Hinowa shattered her world with the last words she heard for the next hour.  
_

_"Wh-hat?"_

_She could only splutter and blabber mindlessly. Tsukuyo living with Gintoki. Her constant 'Don't worry, you'll succeed eventually's and 'Don't get yourself down, just take a break and go back, Sarutobi's echoed mockingly in the back of her head. She was tempted to run right off to Yorozuya house to get to her, tear her to shreds, but something stopped her. She needed to hear what Hinowa was to say next._

_"He proposed to Tsukuyo and she's living with him now."_

_Her heart had stopped it's beating momentarily. This was absurd, Gintoki could, would never do this to her. She was his loyal stalker and constant companion at his beck and call. She was Sarutobi Ayame, member of the Oniwabanshuu. She was trained by the boss, just as Tsukuyo had undergone training from Jiraia the spider. They were equals, but Gintoki had obviously seen something in Tsukki that he hadn't seen in her._

_"I'm sorry, Sacchan."_

* * *

Gintoki sighed as he set the table. That horror of a girl began to devour the food he had lovingly prepared for Tsukuyo as Shinpachi dug in as well. At least she wasn't awake yet. He'd better wake her before there was nothing left of 'breakfast'. Technically, they should be having lunch now, as it had taken Gintoki and Shinpachi three hours to fully recover from that devastating attack from Kagura and another hour thirty minutes spent apologising to the Factory Manager. His plan to dash off and make breakfast worked nothing out of the Yato and he had been bowed down to her, listening to long and boring lectures.

Cautiously peeping through the gap in the doors, he found her totally unmoved from the position he had last seen her in. Gintoki was used to analysing a sleeping figure outlined by a blanket and found himself bleeding in the nose profoundly. Too good to be true, he could see her body very clearly to get an idea of how she was. Gintoki froze as he remembered the Yorozuya were still in the house and he had to retain a good image in front of them. Clean as slate(though he wasn't sure exactly how clean that was, it sounded deep).

_Still asleep, eh?_ Gintoki sat down and removed the blanket from her face _Are you going to beat me up, Tsukki?_

There were wrinkles left on her cheek, a result from lying down for too long and allowing the pillow to crease. Gintoki laughed at her, until a fist connected and he fell flat on the tatami. Tsukuyo rose groggily and nodded off once again, still in a sitting position. In the end, Gintoki had been attacked and he was now nursing a rapidly coloring bruise on his jaw. His lip was bleeding almost as much as his poor nose. How she could retain a composed atmosphere around her after punching her future husband was something that could only happen with Tsukuyo. Gintoki shimmied away and groped wildly for the door with his eyes squinted from the pain, until he grabbed something soft. Large and rather bouncy. The fourth impact began.

* * *

There, she had woken and there, was a towel draped over her forehead and some of the Hyakka were fanning her. Not like she needed it. Sarutobi was only flushed due to lack of oxygen, not from the freezing autumn breeze howling through the thin doors. Life was cruel. You would find true love, find the one you truly wanted to devote yourself to, only to find it unrequited from the very start.

"Sarutobi-san, are you feeling better?" A voice flew out amidst the chorus of murmurs.

What they said, Sacchan could only guess. She had wanted him so badly, yet, no matter how horrible and vengeful the thoughts that Sacchan was able to muster up for Tsukuyo, she could find no anger for Gintoki's own feelings for her. Tsukki, no, her friend had the right to be with him. It had been impossible from the start, for the stalker to be lover. But she wouldn't turn tail and run. Sarutobi could still help herself and Tsukuyo. Both had done no wrong and they had done nothing that would ruin their friendship.

It was time to let Gintoki go.


	8. Chapter 8

**Idiocy is a gift to some, burden to some and death for others**

A long list trailed unattractively behind two people, the man dressed in white with blue and the woman in black with orange.

"Kagura's pads, tick, Sadaharu's dog food…?" A brush drawled lazily in Gintoki's hand, crossing out items already purchased.  
Tsukuyo lifted up the inappropriately large shopping bag full of feed "Check." She offered the ink stone to him.  
"Uh, that's about it." He put a blot of black next to 'toilet rolls, pack times 12' and tapped it several times.  
"Where do we get the toiletries?" Her eyes zoned in on him and he found himself flinching from the intensity of her hues.  
It was probably best to avoid that piercing gaze for now and change the subject "Tsukki, let's get lunch or something, I know a ramen store down the corner."

Ikumatsu's place was the best to go for ramen and, until recently, soba. The price of the noodles were a little tight on his wallet, but it was worth taking Tsukuyo there once or twice.

"Ramen?" Came the unexpected response, interrupting his chain of thought.  
He stopped "Ever had it before?" _Well, now I think about it, Tsukki has never been out of Yoshiwara for the last fifteen, twenty years..._  
"No… what kind of noodle is it?"  
_Ah, probably not twenty years, that'll make my sweetie older than I am._ "It's long and stringy." Something about that line was very familiar.  
She frowned at his description "All noodles are long and str…"  
"OUT OF THE WAY!" Many men dressed smartly in black barged right between the couple, knocking Tsukuyo down in the process.

Some were panting from pure effort spent running, whilst others took out a pocket trademark sausage and began to munch. All were well equipped with elaborate katanas, some which could be recognised as Osafune Mark II, even the Kiku-ichimonji RX-78 was visible near a tall man drawing out a strangely worn down and broken looking Kotetsu Z-II. The man shouting orders at the head of the group had tousled black hair, which glistened like mayonnaise on yakisoba and was welding the fabled Muramasha sword, cursed with the spirit of an otaku.

"THIS IS THE SHINSENGUMI!" The giant of a man held out his prized(and somewhat ragged) Kotetsu Z-II whilst directing the men.

Tsukuyo was slightly dazed from the earlier barging of the men and began to pick herself up when a hand rested on her shoulder. She turned to find a beauty of a teenager, with light brown hair and soft red eyes. Complete with that cute face, he would've classified as a very good looking boy had he not been holding a Bazooka with handcuffs at his waist.

"Miss, I'll have to take you in for disrupting the order of the police around here." He removed his hand from her and used it to brush back some stray locks of silk hair "The name's Okita Sougo, First division commander of the Shinsengumi force."

Okita Sougo winked attractively and Tsukuyo automatically assumed he was a ladykiller, heck, even she would have been(and still was) enchanted by him had she not met Gintoki. He adjusted the scope on his launcher and aimed at the uniformed man several metres away from them. Tsukuyo could've sworn he muttered "Die, Vice commander." and realised too late he was trying to attack his own comrade. She cried out a warning but the handsome Shinsengumi member fired anyways, straight at his Vice commander.

The inevitable explosion that followed was immense, bursting into orange flames which lapped at path which she had walked upon moments before. Fire much like the ones she had seen, in the past, watching her beloved teacher become swallowed in. Without knowing it, the inferno dissipated quickly and she caught a glimpse of a figure charging towards the young man and her. The other teenager had also conveniently remembered to cuff her in the time she was hypnotised by the blaze. As it drew nearer, she could hear what it was yelling, infuriated and she was able to conclude it was not Gintoki.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME, SOUGO?!" Tsukuyo was also able to distinguish it as rhetorical.  
Okita spat disgustedly on the floor "Che, he didn't die this time, stupid Mayora."  
"SOUGO, IF YOU WEREN'T A…" 'Mayora' stopped dead in his tracks when he caught sight of the woman, still on her knees with her hands locked together.  
The First division commander clapped his hands together gleefully "If I weren't a what, Hijikata-san?"  
"SOUGO, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" He pointed wild eyed at Tsukuyo "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO TELL THE GENERAL PUBLIC and oh, Miss, I'm sorry about his behaviour, I'll get you out of this, SOUGO WHAT DO YOU SAY?"  
He rubbed his nose, totally unconcerned "Somebody, help me, Hijikata-san's chained up a poor lady, I don't know what to do, somebody, please listen to me." Okita called out, the picture of innocence.  
"Wait, this is a misunderstanding, I'm not going to do anything to her, OI, SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!" Hijikata-san(that seemed to be his name) knelt down to Tsukuyo's level and reached for a set of keys on his belt "I'm sorry, we didn't mean to inconvenience you like this…"

When unfortunately, at that exact moment, the whole platoon of men arrived in time to see their Vice commander take the woman's hands into his own. There were oohs and aahs all around and the Shinsengumi trooped respectfully to one of two sides, allowing one man to pass through. He was the tall man she'd observed earlier, with stuck up hair and muscular frame, he looked like his late twenties or early thirties. A sense of authority hung around his messy outlook, a quality in which followers look for in a leader. He frowned disapprovingly at Hijikata and Tsukuyo.

"Toshi, I thought better of you."  
Hijikata-san rolled his eyes and revealed a previously unseen cigarette hidden in his left hand "Kondo-san, I know it looks bad, but this is Sougo's fault." The fellow nicotine addict took a long drag "He decided to chain someone up again."

Tsukuyo couldn't help but throw a longing glance at the smokes, though she had promised to give up smoking for Gintoki. Even after quitting for a week, she was still tempted to break her word and open the Yorozuya desk drawer to relieve herself on her pipe. But she felt horrible about her weak resolve for a little smoking. An addiction she'd picked up in Yoshiwara during her mid teens and a decision she regretted. Tsukuyo also knew Gintoki had hidden her pipe in plain view, so she would be challenged between sneaking it out once every so often or being tortured with the fact that it was there.

"At least, if you're serious about your relationship then you shouldn't have to drag her off with you somewhere, Toshi!" Kondo-san tutted.  
_That's not the problem here, you barbarians, just get rid of these restraints, they're cutting into my wrists._ "Can somebody please unshackle me?" Tsukuyo's previous experience with chains, leather, restrainers, boards and whips composed of the worst memories she could conjure up.

"Kondo-san, can you get Sougo to hand over the small key?" Hijikata mimed opening a treasure box.  
The gorilla shook his head, disappointed "Toshi, you cannot frame others for your mistakes and, I'm very sorry, Miss, I'll try to make up for my subordinates in anyway I can."  
"Hijikata-san, Hijikata-san, I left Nayru's pearl at home, I'm going to go home and…"

A bokuto, more specifically Gintoki's bokuto, whizzed past the speaker, missing Captain Okita by a few hairbreadths. After that, Gintoki literally snatched Tsukuyo from the Shinsengumi's stronghold and threw his arms protectively around her. She had only seen him this agitated a few times before, lips drawn back into a snarl with his teeth showing and fists clenched. Anger flared in his usually lifeless crimson eyes and Gintoki looked as though he was about to snap.

"What do you think you're doing to Tsukki?" Unrestrained fury flowed from his unusually low voice "You bastard tax collectors, what do you think you're doing with her?"  
Okita opened his mouth to say something, until he saw the uncharacteristic smoldering in his gaze, burning accusingly at the Shinsengumi "Danna, calm down, we're not doing anything to her." He raised his eyebrows warningly to Hijikata, who had his mouth drawn in an equally nasty expression.  
"Oi, Yorozuya, I should be asking what you're doing to that woman." Sougo's warning would be taken into account, but right now insulting the permed man was his priority.

Meanwhile, behind the two 177cm's, the Shinsengumi were observing the exchange much like how a shuttlecock flies back and forth during a match. Yamazaki clenched his Osafune Mark II tightly. He wasn't keen to be targeted in case the Vice commander totally lost it and went berserk trying each lower ranking for seppuku. Even little things like the JUMP club and phone calls during meetings were enough to spike up the demon Vice commander, save the time he went 'Toshi'.

Gintoki's scowl deepened "I can do what I like with Tsukki, but you can't."  
"Oh yeah?" Hijikata wasn't sure, but 'Tsukki' looked familiar "What's she to you, Yorozuya?"  
"Oh yeah?" Gintoki smirked this time "I bet you've got such luck with woman you've decided to play on her when you meet her on the streets with that so-called authority you have."  
"Right, so did you pay her money to be with you?" His cigarette crumbled in his hand "No woman would go willingly with you, unless you count that hitchhiker in your house."  
He laughed in reply "Poor Oogushi-kun, he still hasn't found himself a wife while Yorozuya-san has?"  
"Hah, I…" Wait a second, while Yorozuya-san has? Hijikata felt a trickle of sweat glide down his forehead and the Shinsengumi members behind murmured "Wait, y-you mean?"

Tsukuyo noted he appeared to be less angry now. Gintoki had also loosened his vicelike grip on her, making a process known as breathing easier to get through. But her hands still ached and she gave his hand a gentle squeeze to remind him she was still restrained from moving properly. Hopefully that cute brown haired boy still had the keys and was feeling nice enough to hand them over to that somewhat good-looking black haired man.

"Ah, Tsukki, I'm sorry, I'll get them to free you now."  
"Hey." Hijikata looked dead serious "Sougo, get the key now, would you."  
Okita was expressionless until "Heh."  
"Oi, Sougo, the keys."  
"Heheheheheheheh." The pokerface was still on as he 'laughed'.  
Kondo was very disturbed by his behaviour "Sougo, Toshi, what's wrong?"  
"Hahahahahahahahahahaha, Danna." Okita beamed cheerfully at Gintoki "Danna's getting married before Hijikata-san, Hijikata-san's not getting married before Danna."  
A vein pulsed dangerously on Hijikata's forehead, where moments before perspiration had left a trail "SOUGO, JUST GET RID OF THE CUFFS, WE NEED TO CATCH THE BASTARD THAT RAN AWAY WITH THAT."  
"Of course, Hijikata-san."

Okita motioned to Gintoki to bend down to remove the bonds easily, but as he did so, Tsukuyo realised he was also observing her. The captain's eyes paused momentarily at the scar running along her face and lingered at her stomach area. She had a feeling that he knew she had concealed almost her entire array of kunai beneath her red obi, whilst the others were hidden up her sleeve.

_Danna has better taste than I thought _"Danna, are you really giving up your weather lady for her?"_ I wonder if she knows about his obsession with Ketsuno Ana.  
_"I could've never gotten to Ketsuno Ana anyways and Tsukki is heaps better than her." He glanced adoringly at Tsukuyo.  
"Yorozuya, could it be…" Kondo watched the silver-haired man as though he were a saint "You've given up on Otae-san?"  
_Kondo-san, your obsession with Anego just led you to the idea of Danna fancying her all along_ "Kondo-san, you've really got a chance with Anego now."  
"Good on you, Kondo-san." _No way, that Yorozuya is not marrying her._  
Tsukuyo gathered the shopping back up again and during that brief period, the Shinsengumi were given a rare demonstration of her alluring smile "Gintoki, I have met them before, right?"

The first time they had met face to face was during the popularity poll arc, bumped into Kondo for a short time at the pool where Seita had learned to swim in and had been rescued by the Shinsengumi after she'd been locked up with the Yorozuya and that Mimawarigumi(was it?) girl Nobume.

She'd then talked with Gintoki and Okita for a short while after fighting for Suzuran and Maizou. She'd also met up with them to rid of the Dekobokoists(though then they had been useless, allowing Tsukuo, Ayao, Jyuubei, Kagura-dun and Seki Tobaharu to dispose of them all). Souko(Okita Sougo's female counterpart) had also become Kabukichou's top courtesan, admired by Hinowa herself and basically drooled on by Ayao(Tsukuo, you will never understand the feelings of 'S' and 'M', oh, what was that, Tsukuo, your thing is bigger than mine, eh?).

"You're the ones who left Gintoki behind that time, weren't you?" Her voice took on a lighthearted tone with a serious layer underneath.  
The Joui annihilating group thought it was best not to answer that question and leave "Sorry, but we've got to run and catch that person with long black hair who was running ahead." This was strictly true, as they had been pursuing a recognisable Joui member known as Katsura Kotarou.  
"Oi, you think you can just knock down Tsukki and leave?"  
"Oi, you think you can just interfere with the police and leave?"  
"Oh, did I just disrupt a chase, Oogushi-kun?  
"I'm sorry, Vice commander, I'll make up for it by helping you catch that person."  
"Oh, you can just call me Hijikata-san, Sakata-san, can I call you that?"  
"Tsukuyo is fine."  
"Tsukki, make him call you Shinigami Tayuu."  
"Danna's wife, were you the one who served dango to me in Yoshiwara?"  
"Oi, Souchirou, that was my stick of dango."  
"Danna, how much did you pay her to become your wife?"  
"Danna, I saw you with Tama-san, but you looked different wearing that headband with '白' written on it and yelled really loudly at me when I tried to say 'hi'." Yamazaki Sagaru has joined the conversation.  
"I DIDN'T PAY HER ANYTHING, SHE AGREED WHEN I PROPOSED TO HER, WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?!"  
"Yorozuya, Otae-san will be completely overwhelmed with my charms of being a host-stalker…" Kondo 'Ee-Sa-OH!' pronounced it as 'houst-o-carr".  
"Of course, I must have met the Shinsengumi when Otae-san invited the girls and I from Yoshiwara to go drinking in Takamagahara!"

Silence was golden there. Each of the four men conversing had very good memory of what exactly had happened when Tsukuyo's notorious alcohol tolerance level had been hit("Don't ignore meeeeeeeeeee!" came the distant voice of Zaki). Toshi(TOU-SHH-EE!) himself had witnessed and felt the pure pain of her regularly sharpened kunai, whilst Isao(Ee-Sa-OH!) never even stood a chance.

Sougo(Soww-go.) trembled as he remembered passing out from drinking just one cup of tequila and Tsukuyo had downed ten, fifteen, perhaps more flasks. The final image of the drunken courtesan was of her carrying a barrel full alcoholics, which made the remaining men feel sick to the bone after she and Sarutobi decided to raid out the most expensive beverages. This effectively destroyed half of the host club and Gintoki after she discovered her favourite toy hiding behind a couch.

Sarutobi also became an 'S' during this time and played piggy in the middle with Gintoki as the ball, while Otae, Kyuubei and Tsukuyo caught. Saigo was usually piggy and Kagura joined here and then. All in all, being in Takamagahara was an enlightening experience for the men, to stay away from Tsukuyo when she was drunk. It was okay to be near her if she wasn't, unless your name was Sakata Gintoki and had a fifty-fifty chance of dying when having a conversation. Then this had ended after they established a relationship with one another, removing hundreds of thousands of traumatic experiences from Gintoki's overloaded mind.

"Danna, we need to catch the afternoon soa… I mean Katsura now, so see ya, Danna." Okita Sougo proceeded to hail a passing Taxi which quickly became an accomplice to him for his beloved soap operas.  
Hijikata narrowed his eyes at the speck of vehicle "Ignore Sougo, Tsukuyo-san, I'm sorry for bumping into you earlier but I need to catch Katsura Kotarou now."  
"Um, I should be sorry because if I was paying attention to where I was going, I wouldn't have interrupted your chase..."  
"No, I insist that I say sorry, it was my fault for not telling the Shinsengumi to be careful."  
"Hijikata-san, it's my fault because I disrupted the capture of an important criminal."  
"Tsukuyo-san, he's not that special of a Joui member, well, maybe he is, but in the end he always gets away."  
"It's my fault, the number of times I miss a target when I'm trying to kill them makes me so frustrated…"  
"Well, our jobs are kind of similar, except we try not to go solo…"  
"Actually, I'm not supposed to go alone but because I'm the boss, I can get away with it."  
Gintoki perked up with that last remark "Tsukki, what did you say?"  
_Shoot I messed up, better cover it up_ "Just don't tell Hinowa I said that."  
"Is that true, Tsukki?" _Darn it Tsukki, is that why you're always getting hurt?_  
"Sometimes."  
_Tsukki, don't lie to me, I just want you to be safe…_ "Don't do it any more."  
"Okay."  
"But there are times where you don't want to give up on an easy chase, right?" Hijikata lit a new cigarette.  
_If you might get injured, I promise I'll accompany you on every mission or patrol you go on._ "Oi, Oogushi-kun, don't eavesdrop."  
"WEREN'T YOU THE ONE WHO LISTENED IN FIRST?!"  
"OH, I'M SORRY, MAYORA, BUT SHE IS MY WIFE SO CAN HELP HER WHEN THERE'S A CREEP TALKING WITH HER!"  
"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A CREEP, HUH?!"

Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled between the two demons, as though the Colossal Titan had arrived right behind them.

"Shinsengumi commander Kondo-san, if that the person you're looking for?" Tsukuyo pointed out a highly suspicious man clambering on rooftops with a giant white duck with leg hair.  
"It's fine if you call me Kondo-san, SHINSENGUMI, GO GET KATSURA KOTAROU!"

But he was a little too late as Tsukuyo basically shot of in that direction, readying her kunai to hit the target. Gintoki paled as he realised exactly what was going on, breaking the stare off for the former and current 'Hijikata-san'. He'd forgotten to tell Tsukuyo, in his anger for the Shinsengumi, that Katsura was actually a good person and a friend of his. Unlike the Shinsengumi. What was he going to tell Ikumatsu when he introduced her to Tsukki? _Oh, hello Ikumatsu, this is my wife, Tsukuyo and she just turned Zura into the Bakufu via the Shinsengumi!_

_Zura, please use your idiot reasoning skills to hold off your potential death from Tsukki! _She had made it to the balcony of a house two, three streets away from the longhaired samurai._  
_Half of the Shinsengumi were readying their police cars whilst the rest watched dumbfound as she made a spectacular leap to get closer to her target_ … I never want her to be chasing me like that, it's really scary even if I'm just watching…  
Watching? _He'd left his motorcycle only a few metres away, he could still make it to Tsukki.  
Dumping the shopping on the ground, he revved up and went over the speed limit to reach her_ Gah, Zura, can't you run any faster?_

"GO, WE CAN'T LOSE KATSURA IN OUR OWN TERRITORY, WHO'S GOING TO LET HER BEAT US TO IT?!" Hijikata yelled inspirational things through a megaphone, the amplifier held by Yamazaki.  
But the Shinsengumi couldn't really bring themselves to chase after her "Vice commander, I think we should give up this time." She was obviously stronger and faster than all present, save a lucky few.  
"Vice commander, is she on our side?"  
"Where'd you pick her up?"  
"DIDN'T THAT STUPID PERMED YOROZUYA JUST SAY HE'S MARRYING HER, EH?"  
"Poor Vice commander, he can't even find himself a single woman."  
"Well, the franchise for Danna x Vice commander and Vice commander x Danna is selling well…"  
"WHOEVER SAID THAT, SEPPUKU!"  
"Hijikata-san, Hijikata-san, you can't put pressure on your subordinates." Okita had returned, carrying a chuubert and protein shake.  
"Sougo, you put pressure on the planet, just by standing there and sucking your chuubert."  
"Hijikata-san, your pressure oozes of mayonnaise."  
"Sougo, that doesn't even make sense anymore, Toshi, be kind to Sougo."  
"Kondo-san, it's not my fault."  
"Kondo-san, thank you for stopping Hijikata-san's cruel streak."  
"Who has a cruel streak, Le Petit Sadique?"

The tyres screeched along the road, occasionally mounting the pavement as Gintoki frantically cut corners to help Katsura and Elizabeth.

_Tsukki, there are times when you have to stop and look back when you've been walking too fast and Gin-san's been left behind!_ There was no need to worry about traffic control, as that day the Shinsengumi were supposed to be doing it.  
He raced on_ Zura, if you want to break off Tsukki, you have to trip and fall down those rafters, because no matter what, I know Tsukki will check on the condition of the person before she kills them._ He heard the sound of sirens far back, the Shinsengumi were setting off.  
_Wait, kill?_ He scratched his head _Doesn't that defeat the purpose of checking over…?_  
"Oh, wait she only did that for me." Gintoki spoke out loud and felt a little proud that Tsukuyo cared for him _But not Zura, she doesn't know him._

They'd met once during the time she was at the popularity poll, where he'd spent the introduction time insulting her about how similar they were, the pool with the Shogun, Kintoki's callings for help to find that 'silver haired Sakata Gintoki' and the last time. All in all, Katsura probably didn't make too good of an impression on Tsukuyo, securing his downfall.

Gintoki had thought the two deadpan members of society would get along rather well, discussing boring things like the weather and old people topics while he snuck away to play Pachinko, but this didn't seem very likely now. He'd even planned to bring her to visit Ikumatsu's ramen joint, because the two seemed like they'd be good friends and he'd secretly hoped Zura would be there as well so he could introduce his gorgeous wife. Zura was always at Ikumatsu's these days, much like Sacchan's constant appearances in the house(she hadn't been back for a few days now and Gintoki had to admit he was getting worried).

The ramen shop had been closed for several months, because the owner had apparently been very sick and the Yorozuya boss had seen Katsura stepping in during the wee hours, perhaps to visit her. Zura had also disappeared, Gintoki thought he'd been on 'Standby' again, but when he snuck out for a bowl of ramen, he saw there were bloodstains near the front door and Ikumatsu throwing bucket loads of water to clear them away. She let Gintoki in and told him Katsura had turned up a few minutes before he came, bleeding the life out of himself from diagonal slash on his back. That was six months ago and everything was back to normal.

Ikumatsu's should be open again, those leeches of my workers are left at home and starving, while I get to eat my pork and miso ramen with an extra egg on top.

_Tsukki, I'm going to make the Shinsengumi and Zura pay for our lunch after this._


	9. Chapter 9

**When you've waited on a promise, you say you'll wait forever, but sometimes you should give up and say your goodbyes for a better cause**

An outlaw leapt from tile to tile, roof to roof, as fast as he could to escape somebody whom he knew was intent on catching him.

_Che, the Shinsengumi aren't the only ones who want to catch me._

Katsura Kotarou assisted his accomplice, Elizabeth, over a particularly difficult distance and glanced briefly behind him, to see a dark shape advancing quickly on the two.

"Elizabeth, you must run first, I will distract the opposition whilst you make a clean getaway." He dropped down to the street below and dusted himself.  
'Katsura-san, I can't just leave you alone!' Came the inevitable sign from the duck.  
"I will lead them away, before making another great escape."  
'If you go on, I'll bring help.'  
"Elizabeth, I know you mean well, but I cannot get my own fraction involved in this."  
'Then you must come back, Katsura-san.'  
"Go, he is catching up, just go, Elizabeth!"

With that last push, his subordinate dashed off, towards the headquarters and away from the longhaired terrorist. Now Elizabeth wasn't here, he could go full out on the man chasing him. Whoever he was, Katsura suspected he must possess great physical strength and stamina to catch up to the 'Young Noble of Fury" himself.

He reached out for his katana when something knocked it out of his hand. Quick as a flash, he hurled the scabbard across the dirt track and scrambled as far as he could when an arsenal of weapons hurled themselves in the spot he'd been in moments before. Several had tore into his clothing, leaving dull blue tatters of fabric fluttering madly around the projectiles. Katsura hadn't escaped unscathed, there was one weapon which had sunken deep into his arm, allowing a closer inspection of it. His attacker was using kunai.

He rose, to find another kunai held to his throat. Katsura did not turn. Even he, no matter how much of an idiot he was, knew when it was safe or dangerous to move in situations like this. The cold metal slit easily into his skin, a trail of blood running from the needle sized prick in his neck. One of the attacker's arms had locked itself around Katsura's neck, holding the weapon. The other had effectively disabled his hands by forcing them to twist onto each other, causing him to drop the kunai he'd picked up. Before he could recompose himself for battle, a low voice breathed out close to his ear.

"Who might you be, in this kind of place?"

* * *

Gintoki 'parked' his motorcycle by the sidewalk and fidgeted restlessly, he didn't know where his wife or his childhood friend had went, but he knew that Tsukki was chasing after Zura…

_Man, that sounded really weird..._ He absentmindedly picked his nose _Makes it sound like Tsukki and Zura are having an affair or something…_  
Then his finger unintentionally jammed itself up those unfathomable holes_ Tsukki would never go for Zura, she would never go for him… right… RIGHT?!_  
_Calm down, Gin-san, calm down, Gin-san's making Tsukki as happy as he can get her to be…_ Gintoki's ring finger drilled deeper into the tunnel _I've been number one in the popularity polls while Zura's like, number five or six or something… Tsukki definitely likes me more… right?  
_Sweat was pooling around him and his yukata was soaking wet _Maybe she thinks he's better looking because of that stupidly long hair he has?_  
_Hahahaha, that's not right!_ He laughed loudly_ Tsukki likes me and only me!_  
_… I think._

He slapped himself back to reality and hurtled along the street to see his beloved Tsukuyo with her back to him, arms wrapped around Katsura. The man was very, very close to Gintoki's favourite spot on his wife(technically, they weren't married yet, but he calling her his 'girlfriend' sounded like he was useless in relationships) and he wasn't even struggling against Tsukuyo's arms. Gintoki felt an invisible, sensitive thread snap inside him and he slammed his head against a passing telephone pole in despair.

Tsukuyo reacted to the resounding clang and faced him. Her face lit up at the sight of him, but Gintoki couldn't register the delight and his hysterical mind read it as displeasure. Gintoki managed to recognise that painful position and all of a sudden, he was glad it was Zura there instead of him. He heard his name vaguely from Tsukuyo's mouth and he instantly became more cheerful. She was glaring angrily at Zura.

"Gintoki, is this the person that the Shinsengumi was looking for?" She applied more pressure on the kunai by Katsura's neck.  
He was totally unconcerned, it was that idiot's fault for being caught "Ah, Tsukki, it's okay if you let go of him."  
_What is going on, Gintoki?_ "Gintoki, what are you doing here?" _Why are you picking your nose when this insanely strong woman is holding me hostage?_  
"It's okay if I let the criminal go?" There was disbelief in her tone.  
_Of course, how could I not have known?_ "Hurry and free your comrade, Gintoki, with your sweet-talking!" _He is doing this to persuade her to let me go!_  
"Zura, shut up."  
"Gintoki, I thought his name was Katsura Kotarou…?"  
"Oi, Zura, you can see how skillful and well prepared my sweetie is, can't you?"  
_Gintoki, how could you choose this woman over me?_ "Gintoki, I am being held hostage here!" _You're just trying to hit on her, aren't you?_  
"Yeah, Tsukki, you see, he's an acquaintance of mine."  
She flushed when she heard that "Ah..."  
_Good move, I see you were just pretending all along!_ "Yes, I am known to Gintoki!" _Now, help me out!_  
Tsukuyo was really embarrassed now, she hadn't known he was Gintoki's old friend. "Oh… I-I'm really sorry, I didn't know, so I just..."

She immediately released him from her arm lock and withdrew the keen kunai from his neck. Katsura sighed in relief and wrung out his shoulder as he stepped away from her. Gintoki smirked when he saw that his friend had a few injuries, no doubt from Tsukuyo. Finally, another would understand the pain inflicted by Tsukki, in addition to many onetime hosts at Takamagahara.

"Sorry…"  
Gintoki saw she was downcast "OI, ZURA, YOU MADE TSUKKI SAD, GO APOLOGISE!"  
"It's not Zura, it's Katsura, Gintoki, but it was technically her fault and I accept your apology, Miss…?"  
_Oh, he's not as upstart and easily irritated as Gintoki…_ "Tsukuyo." _Maybe he's a kind person._  
"ZURA, TSUKKI FEELS REALLY BAD, GO AND SAY SORRY!"  
"(It's not Zura, it's Katsura) Say, Tsukuyo-san, I thought you were a man when you were chasing Elizabeth and I."  
"TSUKKI, DON'T LET THIS CREEPY LONGHAIRED BASTARD CALL YOU A MAN!"  
"I'm not this creepy longhaired bastard, I'm Katsura."  
_Maybe this is in fashion up in the surface?_ "I'm not Tsukki, I'm Tsukuyo."  
"TSUKKI!" _ZURA, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING TO MY WIFE?!_  
"Tsukuyo-san, I was wondering how you know Gintoki so well." _I have never known him to be interested in intimate, lovers relations with both men and women... what could've brought this up?_  
_He''s using that voice of his to coax Tsukki to listen…_ "They're totally ignoring Gin-san, SOMEBODY, LISTEN TO ME!"  
"Know Gintoki?" _I've known him for only a little while, so short that it's as though we're having a shotgun marriage..._  
_Maybe she didn't get my point_ "Well, Gintoki looked rather… protective, if I might, of you."  
_He's a smooth talker_ "Oh, well, we're planning on getting married…" _He would work well in Yoshiwara if he were a woman, but I guess that's just part of his charm._  
Katsura was shocked "Gintoki, how could you hide these details from your old friend?"  
"Zura, you had friends?"  
"I'm not Zura, I'm Katsura and yes, I have friends."  
_Ah, you should be happy you've made friends!_ "Gintoki, you can't be so cruel to Katsura-san." _Be nice to each other now..._  
"Oh, Tsukki, sorry." _I don't wanna make Tsukki angry at me, Tsukki, sorry..._  
Katsura appeared slightly irritated at the rough apology "If a samurai means to show that they are sorry, they look at the person they want to apologise to, not his fiancée."  
"Tsukki, we should cover something up for those tax collectors." His advice was totally ignored.  
She shrugged apologetically in Katsura's direction "I'll go and distract them?"  
_… Is she really going to be happy with him?_ "Tsukuyo-san, be careful with Gintoki."_ He is a good man, but will he take out his temper on her?_  
"Hm?" Gintoki… what could he do to me?  
_What are you doing, stop making me look horrible in front of Tsukki!_ "Hey, Zura, don't bring me down to your level with Ikumatsu." _The Zura I know would give formal greetings and congratulations._  
_Don't bring her up, you don't know anything about her and me_ "Silence, Gintoki, this has nothing to do with Ikumatsu-dono!" _Maybe he knows..._  
_I love Gintoki very much_ "Katsura-san, what do you mean by 'be careful'?" _Though I'm not certain he loves me back, I can hope._  
"Even demons cannot lose their past."

Tsukuyo had to wonder about that last statement. True, she did know that Gintoki had fought in the war and was known as the Shiroyasha in battle, but that was about it. She chanced a look in his direction, to see his jaws clenched and fists white. Tsukuyo thought it was somewhat cruel for Katsura-san to bring up the war and was just about to say so, when she remembered that he was Gintoki's childhood friend. He was also a terrorist and wanted for crimes unknown to her. There was huge possibility that Katsura had fought with Gintoki. A huge possibility he was also Gintoki's sensei's student.

"No-one remembers the names of the trampled flowers." Katsura glanced over to them, forlorn and serious.

The silver haired man felt a vein pulse and instinctively crushed the longhaired man against the telephone pole. All that conversation to come to this, what a perfectly good waste of time. For the first time, Gintoki had been totally deceived by Katsura's train of thought, circling here, making a left there and causing mass confusion and panic wherever he went.

"Oi, I know that Attack on T*tan has been doing really well recently, but you should get your former love for Kintoki mixed up with Er*n Jaeger!"  
"Gintoki, I'm sure that Y*ki Kaji is doing very well voicing Er*n Jaeger."  
"Oh, Tsukki, does Attack on T*tan show in Yoshiwara too?"  
"Well, I've been watching it in my free time whenever Sarutobi brought the tapes over…"  
"Tsukuyo-san, even this Attack on T*tan has reached Elizabeth and I!"  
"Tsukki, I liked the ladies with the big busts like M*kasa Ackerman."  
"I don't know about how you choose your favourite characters(probably with your breast fetish), but I liked Ann*e Leonhart a lot."  
"Who did Sarutobi-san like(by the way, I liked K*woru Nagisa the most)?"  
"She liked the potato girl, S*sha Braus or something(Katsura-san, K*woru Nagisa from Ev*ngelion, isn't he?)."  
"Zura, you're liking yourself as Ak*ra Ishida, eh?"  
"It's not Zura, K*woru or Ak*ra Ishida, it's Katsura."

The two comrades glared daggers at one another, throwing one icy look after another, the dirty glances used as a retort. Tsukuyo coughed for their attention and prodded Gintoki on the shoulder while tugging Katsura's luscious locks.

"Um, Gintoki, Katsura-san, just so you know, the uniformed Ang*ls are catching up to us right now."

The catlike Joui member climbed agilely up the telephone pole he had been crushed against and swing carefully across to the safe blue tiles of a roof. The warning just about saved his life. Many men ran up and surrounded the remaining couple on the dirt track, until Kondo Isao waved his hand to let the pair out. Hijikata Toshirou was inside a van driven by Yamazaki, Okita aiming his bazooka at the Vice commander.

Hijikata surveyed the scene, several bloodstains and kunai were splattered and stuck respectively around walls, fragments of fabric and the ground "You really did a number on him, didn't you?"  
"Hijikata-san, I'm sorry I let him get away." _Gintoki, I'm going to cover up for him, just play along._  
_Got it, Tsukki, Gin-san will play with you._ "Hah, she did better than you tax collectors." _Do you want me to use my ******* on your **** or would you rather do *********?_  
"Like you could do any better than your wife, Yorozuya."  
_I'm not going to let you use ******* with a side **** and I especially am not going to let you start ********* me._ "Hijikata-san, I think he ran off that way." She pointed to the other side of the street.  
"Hah, you were out there all along and you didn't even see him, losers." _Tsukki, don't be so mean to Gin-san, he just wants to have time to *** with you!_  
"Tsukuyo-san, why are you marrying him?"  
"Gintoki asked me and I said yes because I thought there might be another side to that lazy, broke man he usually is." _Gintoki, the further you go, the more likely I am to reject the marriage this early._  
_Forgive me, Shinigami Tayuu._ "It's fine if we go now, right?"  
"Yeah… hold on a second, we picked up your shopping for you."  
"It's what Hijikata-san specialises in, delivery of period pads, tampons and condoms." Okita popped his head out from the window.  
"Seppuku, Sougo, there were none of those things in there."  
"Hijikata-san, there were a few packs of pads, Danna's wife, do you use pads?"  
"…" Tsukuyo didn't reply, no matter what Okita says, she still thinks he's adorable.  
"Danna's wife, please take Hijikata-san away to Yoshiwara so he can run a genital products shop by himself."  
"There are many so I can contact Hinowa, in case you want to start a business there, Hijikata-san."  
"Seppuku, Yamazaki."  
"B-but I didn't say anything!"  
"Die, Yamazaki."  
Gintoki coughed into his hand "Oogushi-kun, Gin-san and Tsukki will be going back now, so bye!"

He pulled on her sleeve and began to walk away slowly, timing each step carefully and pacing himself before he and Tsukki appeared to be overly suspicious. Just as they were leaving, they heard what sounded like a distant breath of wind whispering:

_"I'll make you happy this time, Sh*nji…"_

* * *

Sarutobi sat down inside Hinowa's house and reached out for the remote, connected to the recently installed television in Hino-ya, Yoshiwara.

She'd missed the latest episodes of Attack on T*tan, so she might as well watch the prerecorded Ev*ngelion again. Sarutobi was never really able to let go of her love for tape decks and was glad that Hinowa didn't have a DVD player. Seita had asked Sacchan to find and record the episodes of In*zuma Eleven for him, but during that time she had also taken a fancy at introducing him to a baseball show airing a few years back at one in the morning, O*kiku Furikabutte(also shortened to O*furi).

She groped for a stick of dango and munched on the sweet. As*ka Langley Sohryu, R*i Ayanami and Sh*nji Kagawa flipped past for the first twenty three episodes and K*woru appeared suddenly episode twenty four and apocalypse. Everybody clapped and then credits. It was boring without her usual television buddy, Tsukuyo. They had very similar tastes in shows, but they both observed Baruto with a sharp eye, pointing out mistakes in posture(Chakra is useless in climbing up telephone poles to watch Gin-san!), impossible techniques(Sarutobi, you have an impossible hair colour) and health and safety issues(Tsukki, that H*nata girl is fine, right…?).

Both found they had some degree of respect for K*kashi Hatake, Sarutobi because he had good choice for reading Ich* Icha paradise series and Tsukuyo because she was impressed he and S*suke Uchiha were almost always neck to neck with N*ruto Uzumaki in popularity polls. They must have both worked very hard to achieve that sort of score on the few popularity polls brought up the the series, information and JUMP issues provided by Sacchan, taken from Gintoki.

She flipped through the channels, finding Ketsuno Ana's weather report, the infamous ATLAS NEO commercial which had sparked millions of complaints at the television stations and even Katou Ken's popular singing channel. If only she'd remembered to record Attack on T*tan on Sunday. She could be tearing Tsukuyo's boring everyday kimono to shreds, a tactic she'd devised to force the uptight woman to go shopping with her, but Tsukuyo's everyday wear was too pretty(and new) to dispose of and Sarutobi couldn't bring herself to do it. Tsukki really didn't like checking out new clothes, so Sacchan picked and bought(with Tsukuyo's money) beautiful clothes for the Hyakka boss and herself.

Seeing as Tsukuyo wasn't around, Sacchan thought it would be a great time to take some money out of Tsukuyo's purse again and go shopping in Yoshiwara. True, there were a wide range of whips, chains and collars available in the 'S' and 'M' stores, but Sarutobi saw no more need to offer herself to Gintoki. Fine, maybe she still felt like running over to Yorozuya house, but Tsukki might try to back out of the relationship if she turned up now.

_Back out of the relationship…?_ Sarutobi Ayame smiled.  
_One last time, I can go for my Gin-san…_ She got herself off that lazy position on the floor and stretched.  
_But this time, I want Tsukki to win._

* * *

Katsura Kotarou slid in and out of the shadows, getting back to his base to consult Elizabeth.

He wondered how General Eren, or Monday Elizabeth was doing as he ran along the streets. Whether or not he was catching up on the recent Attack on T*tan series. He'd heard that Eren would be starring in the show, so he'd started showing it to Tuesday to Sunday Elizabeth, in hopes that Elizabeth would understand the ways of a truly noble samurai better.

Whilst the duo huddled up(Katsura sat elegantly on the floor) in front of the television set and watched Attack on T*tan, Katsura felt a little worried about Eren's stunts in this show. It was very, very dangerous to fly around on that Three D*mensional Maneuver Gear. The samurai reminded himself to send fantail over to Eren(if you get sick or dizzy while using that, please ask the staff to stop filming and let you take a break).

Katsura peeked around. The alley was dark, a perfect location to sneak away from the Shinsengumi. He slid carefully through a particularly narrow gap and thanked himself for keeping fit. Shouyou-sensei would be proud of Katsura for remembering to eat as few or no artificially flavoured sweets. Dango was an exception, as was nmaibou. Though he never said it, the Joui member only ever left his hair out to grow as a tribute for his late teacher. He had also grown extremely fond of it and obsessively fussed over the condition of his black hair in recent times.

It was cold today. Katsura used a trashcan as a foothold as he jumped to the terrace above. Now able to look on at the world from above, he saw grays spiraling here and there, browns mixed in and specks of black and gold approaching him. The Shinsengumi were here, but far away. Katsura stiffened when he heard a rustle above him, only to find a crow taking flight. Much like the Shinsengumi, the crow was relentless as it saw prey and swooped down to catch it.

"Fallen birds await the next wind before they try again."

The man dropped down stealthily and began to walk away, sword drawn and scabbard tossed aside, some hint of a violent past finally showed through those eyes. Eyes usually relaxed and calm, were displaying their true colours. The desire to protect, to hope and the lightest traces of sadness. This was Katsura Kotarou, the Young Noble of Fury and the companion of the Shiroyasha.

* * *

The authorities were having a tough time in terms of parking their patrol vehicles, there simply wasn't enough space in a single parking zone for them all.

Kondo was having a tough time separating Hijikata from Okita, who were supposed to stop fighting because he knew that there was a public audience. They should've known that as well, but when these fights started, there wasn't much the Shinsengumi could do to stop it. At least it wasn't China girl and Sougo. If they were put into even the sight of one another, there was no guarantee that their surroundings would remain unscathed. There hasn't been a winner or loser to date.

The fight ended when Okita fired his bazooka, resulting in mass panic and cause for the Shinsengumi to assist in evacuation of the area. Hijikata wiped away some blood from his cheek and fished out his mayonnaise lighter from his pocket. Clicking it, he blew some smoke out calmly. Behind him, there were screams and shouts of terror and he saw Sougo walk off to a nearby corner store for noodles. He got quite annoyed and ran towards the crowd. Hijikata just caught a glimpse of Yorozuya and his wife riding away on his motorcycle, her arms wrapped around his waist and head rested on his back.

_I could've been like that, if Mitsuba was still here._


	10. Chapter 10

**The unexpected romanticists are usually the ones who want a blooming relationship to soak in the sunlight for the longest, basking in their youth**

A motorcycle puffed along the road at a safe-but-slow speed, blowing up little clouds of dust on the track the man was driving was on.

Gintoki wasn't keen on moving too fast when Tsukuyo was on the bike. He was going for a no-stopping-due-to-speeding approach this time round. It was too dangerous and if she got hurt, he didn't know how to face her again. Tsukuyo was much too precious to be handled carelessly, so Gintoki would place her in his priority and the best environment he could provide.

"Will there be enough space for all this shopping, Gintoki?"

He turned to find Tsukuyo sitting up straight and tucking her head in the space between his neck and shoulder. Gintoki reminded himself to get an extra helmet for her. That Shinpachi hadn't returned his own 銀 helmet yet and Gintoki was paranoid that he would be forced to retake his driving test again. There was always that looming possibility he'd end up with Zura as his driving partner.

"Tsukki, don't worry, that place rarely has any customers other than Zura." Gintoki momentarily took his eyes off the road and pressed his nose to her's.  
"Oh." He was faintly amused when he saw a dull pink flush on her cheeks.  
"We're almost there."  
"Okay, just take your time, Gintoki."  
"I'll order you something really nice there, Tsukki."  
"You don't have to!"  
"It's my treat, Tsukki." Gintoki ended that conversation on a happy note.

Tsukuyo sighed and shuffled about to make herself comfortable on the seat again. She didn't want to go all over Gintoki, but he insisted that she have a tight grip either on his waist or under his arms. He explained to her she might lose her balance and fall off, so she submitted and allowed herself to be fussed over by Gintoki.

_He's really quite sweet when he's worried._ Tsukuyo smiled against his muscular back Not that I'd say that to his face anytime soon.

She proceeded to entertain herself by fiddling with a few stray stands of his silvery hair, captivated by the way light either passed through or made the lock shine even brighter. Tsukuyo didn't understand why he was always complaining about his hair. She liked it very much in 2D, but she adored it when it was in 3D. So soft and thick.

"Tsukki, that tickles." He shook his head gently rid of her fingers interlacing with his hair.  
The strands slipped through the gaps in her fingers "Sorry."  
"It's fine, no need to apologise, sweetie."  
"Oh, okay."

He went over a small bump to get off the road and continued along a new, uneven path. The tyres were leaving tracks in the dirt and in turn the dirt was getting caught on the tyres. More scatters of dust pelted out from behind them. The shopping swayed alarmingly from Tsukuyo's lap and something clanked inside the motorcycle's storage compartment. Probably the few cans of dog food Gintoki had bought(the huge bags of it were stacked on the woman's lap).

The young couple stopped in front of a decent looking structure, the characters 老麵屋 北斗心軒 printed on the sign. The store's noren were up. Judging by the silence, Tsukuyo safely assumed that there were currently no rowdy customers inside the shop(she's had plenty of bad experiences in Yoshiwara with loud crowds inside teahouses dotted here and there). Gintoki parked his motorcycle next to another, more practical looking one and picked up their shopping. She was carrying one bag of Sadaharu's feed and another of Kagura's personal needs(Tsukuyo would need them too).

Gintoki slid the door open casually and was greeted with "Welcome!"

Tsukuyo peeked into the unfamiliar area cautiously. She immediately withdrew when she saw a pretty blond woman with dark blue eyes smile in their direction. Though there had been no knowing what a ramen shop was like(seeing as she'd never been to one), she had expected it to be full of rowdy and noisy customers who loved a good fight. Tsukuyo was grateful that this store wasn't like that at all. Though Gintoki would probably say she was violent and belonged in the shop of her speculation, she preferred going to the less furnished and unadorned places which served simple but tasty meals for a low price. For that reason and the fact that such restaurants were scarce in Yoshiwara, she usually ate at Hinowa's place.

"Gin-san, it's nice to see you again!" Her tone was friendly.  
"Yo, I got some money so I can afford to come here this time."  
Tsukuyo hovered awkwardly behind him, but she caught the older woman's attention anyways "Oh, Gin-san, who's that behind you?"  
"Heh, what're hiding for?" Gintoki gave her a little push forwards. "You can come out, you know."  
The owner of the ramen store raised her eyebrows quizzically "Gin-san, who's that pretty girlfriend you've brought along with you, hm?"  
"Not just girlfriend," Gintoki thrust out his chest proudly and placed his arm on her waist "She's my wife."  
"Oh my…" She just looked surprised for a few moment before beaming at the two "Congratulations!"  
"Hahahaha, isn't she a beauty?"  
"Gintoki…!" Tsukuyo blushed to an attractive rose.  
"Gin-san, you went to her for looks more than personality…?"  
"No way, she's the best in both rounds."  
"Gintoki…!" She went a few shades deeper into red  
"Ah, I see… you didn't seem like the type to go only for looks."  
"Of course, Gin-san only goes for the best."  
Tsukuyo sighed to hide her embarrassment "Gintoki, please…"  
"I'm just telling the truth, sweetie."  
"I'm Ikumatsu, the shop owner." Ikumatsu addressed the younger blond woman "What's your name?"  
"I-I'm Tsukuyo, it's a pleasure to meet you, Ikumatsu-san." Tsukuyo bowed.  
"Ah, please, there's no need to do that!" Ikumatsu waved away the formal greeting "You can just call me Ikumatsu."  
"Yeah." Gintoki lifted his burden "Gin-san and Tsukki can sit down now, right?"  
"Of course!" She frowned at their baggage "Your shopping looks heavy, you'd better put it down…"  
Gintoki dumped it by the seats right in front of the counter "Anything to recommend for first timers?"  
"Gin-san, you must know this menu pretty well by now."  
"I forget." Gintoki tilted his head back to look at the foods available "Tsukki, anything you fancy?"  
"Um, I'll just let you pick."  
"Fine…" Ikumatsu smiled and watched as he counted the money in his purse "I'll have two pork bone based soup ramen with roast pork on top, without much fat."  
_He usually only gets one between him, Kagura and Shinpachi…_ "Coming right up." _I guess he really wants to treasure his wife…_

Ikumatsu nodded to Tsukuyo and went over to the back kitchen. She stirred a whole batch of noodles and plopped them into a huge strainer one handedly. The older woman must have been very strong to carry both of those things using only one hand. Tsukuyo rested her head on one hand and watched the chef mindlessly, daydreaming about fantasies only she could dream up of. She only came back to the real world when she felt Gintoki tap her shoulder.

"Tsukki,"  
"Yes?"  
"I've been wondering for quite a while, but…" He looked uncertain as if questioning her to whether or not he should continue "What happened to your accent?"  
Tsukuyo hadn't expected that question, not because it was something secretive, but something she's half-forgotten about "Oh, that?"  
"What do you mean, that?" Gintoki was equally surprised at that kind of response.  
"I couldn't be bothered to put it on anymore, it's so much easier talking like an educated person." She said it in such a matter-of-factly voice that he was taken back.  
"Wait, what?" _Tsukki, you never even had an accent to begin with?_  
_How should I explain this…?_ "Well, in Yoshiwara, it's customary to speak with an accent." _That about nailed it._  
"So throughout all those chapters and episodes you were just faking?" Gintoki felt scandalised.  
"Like I said, it's customary in Yoshiwara and you're expected to speak with one." She brushed some hair back from her eyes "It just stuck for a bit, but I thought it was kind of stupid and stopped."  
_How long did that take?_ "Oiiiiiiiiiii, how come Gin-san only gets to hear about this now?" _Well, Gin-san's glad you got rid of it._  
"Well, you never asked and I forgot about it." _Why are we even having this conversation now?_  
"The two of you are just like an old, married couple!" Ikumatsu laughed and placed a bowl of steaming hot ramen in front of them "Though I've just met you, Tsukuyo, I feel like you and Gin-san look perfect together!"  
Tsukuyo flushed again but Gintoki was totally unaffected "Oi, I ordered two."  
"Well, Gin-san, sometimes orders get mixed up." Ikumatsu winked.  
"How do we eat one bowl between two then?" Tsukuyo immediately regretted asking that question.  
"Well, you can share." The chef grinned mischievously "After all, you are a couple."  
_Darn it, why didn't I think of that before?_ "Then we need another set of chopsticks, eh?" Gintoki peered into the huge bowl and pointed at the two wooden sticks.  
"Fifty thousand yen for labour costs, Gin-san."  
"I don't remember the inflation being so high and the signal for workers to earn an extra fifty thousand yen raised every time they pick up another pair of chopsticks."  
"Exclusive to Hokuto Shinken, Gin-san."  
"Che…"  
Tsukuyo eyed the exchange nervously "Gintoki, if you want to, we can just share…"  
"…" His gaze softened when he looked at her "Then we'll share."

Gintoki let her eat first and she just knew that Ikumatsu was smirking triumphantly with her back to them, on the pretense of 'washing the dishes'. Tsukuyo also felt somewhat grateful to her, she was obviously doing this for their sake. Maybe, if she got to know the older woman better, they could be good friends. Coming here all the time for ramen seemed a little unhealthy, so she might as well ask for healthier alternatives while Gintoki started to eat.

"Ikumatsu, if you don't mind, can I ask you something?" She addressed her the way the chef had asked her to.  
"You just have, but, sure."  
"Do you serve other food other than ramen here as well?"  
"It's called a ramen store, so you should expect only ramen." She wrung out the cloth "But, if my waiter is here, there'll be fried rice with shrimp."  
"Waiter?"  
Gintoki slurped noisily next to her "Zura."  
"Katsura-san works here as a waiter?"  
Ikumatsu sighed "He comes when he's got nothing better to do." Something about that sigh hinted more exasperated than it should've in this casual chat.  
"He can cook?"  
"Gin-san's better at cooking, Tsukki." He drank a spoonful of soup "Ikumatsu, the soup base is nice."  
"Thanks." She washed her hands in the sink "Yes, he can cook, but all he does is slice vegetables and make fried rice."  
She didn't think Ikumatsu enjoyed Katsura's presence very much from the way she talked about him "Oh." Maybe it was just short-lived momentary irritation for him because she ended the conversation.  
"Tsukuyo, there's also soba on the menu, if you're interested in future visits."  
Gintoki put the chopsticks down and stretched contently "Tsukki, don't be tricked by tongue twisting saleswomen when you come to Edo."  
"Haha, Tsukuyo, don't be fooled by Gin-san's silver tongue!"  
Tsukuyo's lavender eyes twinkled with amusement "Gintoki, I think you've been outnumbered this time."  
"Che, don't pit my sweetie against me." He reached for his wallet "How much was the meal?"  
"…" The woman pursed her lips thoughtfully "Tell you what, because I messed up…"  
"You didn't just mess up, I got tempura that I have to pay for now." Gintoki fingered his wallet.  
"I can let you have today's meal for free." Ikumatsu's indigo eyes shone brighter.  
"Wha-What… wait, what's the catch?" Gintoki narrowed his crimson eyes suspiciously.  
"Just so long as you promise to bring Tsukuyo to visit me again."  
"Sure, why not." He stood up and picked up their shopping "Tsukki, we're going home to drop this stuff off and then we'll go out to finish the rest of the shopping."  
"That's fine." Tsukuyo inclined her head to Ikumatsu "Thank you for the meal."  
"You're welcome."

They lugged the purchases to his motorcycle and once again, Gintoki attempted to stuff another bag of Sadaharu's feed into the storage compartment to no avail. He started the engine and let it run for a little before backing out. Just as they made to go onto the dirt track, Ikumatsu came out in her apron and gave a parting wave to them.

"Please come again!"

* * *

A woman dressed in simple, greying white work clothes came back into her shop and closed the door with the smallest trace of a sigh.

She picked up the emptied bowl and began washing up. The door did not slide open again, but the sound of footsteps were approaching from the room upstairs. Ikumatsu didn't even bother greeting that customer. He was a regular and had basically migrated into her life by now. He too, did not say a word and picked up a cloth and wiped the tables and counter down. They continued in silence, as neither felt the need for words and just enjoyed the presences of each other.

Finally, Ikumatsu broke the silence "Where have you been for the past week?" Her tone of voice was an irritated one, laced with worry.  
"I'm sorry." The man tied his long, black hair into a loose hairstyle much like Ikumatsu's "I had something urgent going on and the Shinsengumi had to be led away from you."  
"Did you even know how worried I was?"

The pregnant pause resumed once more and Ikumatsu assumed he was ignoring her again. He'd never been on schedule very often, turning up in the middle of the night and scaring her to wit's end. The few times he'd kept his promise were treasured memories, but if he only could do it more often. Nonetheless, she still cared for him.

"I'm really sorry, I think the Shinsengumi have already marked this place as one of my regular retreats, Ikumatsu." Katsura Kotarou had cleaned the cloth used to wipe the tables and hung it next to the sink.  
"Wring out the cloth, the counter'll get wet."  
He twisted the fabric dry and reattached it to it's proper home "I'm sorry I haven't come to check on you like I said I would."

"What did you think of Gintoki's wife, Ikumatsu?"  
"How long have you been upstairs for, Kotarou?"  
"I only just came in through the roof to see them leave."  
"Is Elizabeth with you?"  
"No, Elizabeth is safe with the rest of the Joui."  
Ikumatsu bit her lip "Kotarou, you won't be safe while you're still with the Joui."  
"I can't abandon them, they've all tried so hard and they believe in me."  
"And you can bear to abandon me?" She dropped the bowl harshly into the sink.  
The sound of running water rushed in from the background "If you want me to give up the Joui, I can do it."  
"I'm not asking you to leave the Joui, I'm just asking you to be a bit more considerate to your family, Kotarou!"  
"He's still sleeping upstairs, I checked."  
"Don't call him 'he', 'he' has a name."  
"Not really, we still can't figure out how to name the child."  
"That's true." She dried the bowl with less aggravation "My point is, please spare a little time for the family."  
"Of course."

With that, the sound of plates knocking into each other and water running resumed, allowing the usual peace of the Katsura household to be once more.

"About Gin-san's wife," Ikumatsu remembered his earlier question.  
Katsura nodded "Tsukuyo-san, was it?"  
"She's really quite a dependable woman, hm?"  
"Almost too good for Gintoki."  
"That isn't the problem, Kotarou." She shifted over and let him help dry the clean plates "Don't be mean to Gin-san, he and you have been through a lot."  
He stacked three plates from a time earlier than the couple's visit "I thought it was strange for Gintoki to lay down his roots, when he's so scared of hurting people around him." Katsura put the plates on the counter.  
"Kotarou, Gin-san deserves a peace of mind too."  
"Tsukuyo-san… Ikumatsu, you know where she's from, right?"  
"No, but she does look foreign."  
"You look foreign, but anyways…"  
"She's not from Kabuki-chou, this is the first time Gin-san's brought someone other than the Yorozuya over."  
"Tsukuyo-san's from Yoshiwara." Her hand stilled.  
"You don't think…" A horrible idea dawned in her head "He bought her?"  
"No, he didn't."  
"Thank goodness…" Something about Katsura's casual tone irritated her "Kotarou, please don't stop your sentences in the most inappropriate places."  
"I'm sorry, back to Tsukuyo-san."  
"Gin-san said something about accent, did she pick it up from Yoshiwara?"  
"Most likely."  
"You knew Tsukuyo before?"  
"I recognise her from seeing her around time and time again, with Gintoki or alone."  
"Kotarou, is he associated with Yoshiwara in anyway?  
"Gintoki is the saviour of that place."  
"Oh."  
"He apparently got rid of a regime of darkness in Yoshiwara and allowed the sun to shine down on it's inhabitants."  
"Do you think it's a forced relationship?"  
"If I had to say so, I don't think so."  
"Me too, Gin-san clearly puts so much effort into pleasing her."  
"Tsukuyo-san accepts Gintoki's scandalous behaviour, so I presume that it is not one-sided for Gintoki either."  
"They're such a sweet couple… it must be so nice to love young."  
"I say that Tsukuyo-san has to watch out for Gintoki's strange ideas of 'happy'(Ikumatsu, you're not even that old)."  
"Kotarou, I don't need you to pollute the image of one of my customers."  
"I'm sorry, but he is already beyond saving."

They'd been together for around six months. It was just that Katsura had shown up more and more frequently, to the point where he just spent nights at a time inside the store, sleeping, eating and working there. He didn't want to be paid either. His living expenses were from Ikumatsu and she provided meals and unofficial lodgings for him.

Then they'd just become closer. That was that and no questions were asked or answered. He left on a regular basis to ease suspicion away from the store. No-one knew about their love and they weren't planning on being discovered until it was safer for Katsura. It was just the way it was. Another day for the ramen shop owner and her lover, the terrorist.

* * *

A girl danced around in the colder-than-cool autumn air, enjoying the breeze filtering in and out of cloth, wood and cement structures.

Kagura was going out for lunch alone, despite Shinpachi's constant offers to come over to the dojo to have a meal cooked by Anego. Gin-chan provided money for her and warned her that if she ate more than what the money could buy, she'd have to earn it back. She was making her way to the Battle Royale café, just so she could order her favourite meal of plain rice. She drooled over thoughts about white rice, with seasoning and maybe a piece of sukonbu or two. An egg, if she was really hungry.

She hummed and skipped across a large, stone bridge, bearing her teeth at a grinning statue at the entrance. When she stopped in her tracks. There, in front of her, was that idiot First division captain of the Shinsengumi, Okita Sougo. Sucking on that empty chuubert, blowing into it and emptying it of air. He spat it out with a 'pop' and it bounced off Kagura's forehead. Then he reached into his pocket for a wad of bubblegum.

Blowing a pink bubble, he swallowed it back in again and uttered:

"China."


	11. Chapter 11

**Enemies can become friends if they try to break the chains which have held them together for so long, so long so that they have had time to hate and not enough to see the true side of the other**

Balls of imaginary tumbleweed spun past two teenagers, testy atmosphere becoming easier to detect as time went on and dry leaves brushed past their cheeks.

"The heck do you think you're doing here?" Kagura bent down to retrieve the plastic tube "Don't litter on the streets."  
Okita calmly blew another large bubble "China, what would you usually be doing at this time?"  
"None of your business." She tossed the trash into a nearby recycling bin.  
"Where's Danna?"  
"Gin-chan doesn't need to say where he is to someone like you."  
He didn't reply and looked at her closely.  
"What?" Something about his blank expression was making her angrier than usual.  
"I know where he is."  
"Che, lies." Kagura dusted her hands and drew her umbrella "If Gin-chan didn't tell me where he was going, why would he tell you?"  
"He's with that blond woman with the scars on her face."  
"…" She pointed her umbrella at him "Who told you about Tsukki?"  
"Nobody."  
"Well, you sadist, don't you even think about ruining Tsukki and Gin-chan's relationship." She'd given up on withholding information "Just let me go for my lunch."  
"China, I'm very busy with law and order, you know."  
"You have neither." Kagura wasn't sure where this conversation was going.  
He ignored her comment "I'm going to go back to work, but when I come back I expect you to still be here."

Okita Sougo walked away amidst the swirling red and gold leaves, leaving Kagura with her purple umbrella on the stone bridge. The statue she'd been snarling at seemed to having a bigger smile than she remembered. Annoyed, she kicked out at it, only hurting her own foot in the process. She muttered a curse, limped across the bridge, found herself a wooden bench and sat down.

Though it might've just been a coincidence that he'd met her on the bridge today, Kagura couldn't help but feel a churning in her stomach. She'd been coming and going across this very bridge for the past few weeks. There was a possibility that he'd known she was always on this route, enjoying the scenery as she frolicked in the different shades of red. Even without this possibility, Kagura didn't ever remember him asking for her, nonetheless having an appointment. Could this be, what was called… a date?

* * *

A pair of glasses trudged towards a worn-down looking dojo, the glasses stand with it's head hung down in the dumps.

It was almost time for lunch. There was still a chance for him to escape, but Shinpachi was certain that the security cameras located within and around the fortress of a dojo were trained on his arrival. Any attempt to turn tail and run would result on the firing of the SAL, abbreviation for the Stalker Annihilation Laser. His sister, Tae, would probably be serving miso soup(watery dark matter), grilled mackerel(darker matter) and omelette(darkest matter). Not much to look forward to except for the part where he lost his memory after eating the 'omelette'.

"I'm back."

A niginata came whooshing past his head the moment he walked in through the entrance. Shinpachi didn't even flinch, he was much to used to this by now. Out came his very angry-looking sister, donning her white headband with 死ね written on it and carrying another newly acquired niginata. Steam was literally coming out of her ears and Shinpachi could feel the fire of a satanic monster behind her.

"Shin-chan, where have you been for the past few days, hmmm?" Tae slammed her weapon into the wooden floor, adding another hole in addition to many "I tried calling over to Gin-san's place many, many times but nobody picked up."  
"The phone broke, Aneue, so we haven't been receiving any calls recently." _I guess I shouldn't keep it a secret anymore._  
"Why haven't you come home?" She gashed her teeth "I've been very worried about you."  
Could've fooled me. "Gin-san needed Kagura and I to manage the place for longer than usual." _Aneue needs to know about Gin-san and Tsukuyo-san's engagement._  
"That's no excuse for him not to let you out, I'm going to kick his b*lls all the way to heaven." Tae pulled up her sleeves and made to the door.  
Shinpachi raised his hand and blocked her way "I did come home several times." _I'm sorry, but I can't let you interfere when Gin-san's tying so hard to make Tsukuyo-san happy._  
"Shin-chan, that lazy perm-head needs some sense knocked into him once every so often, so I'll do it for him today." She tried to push past him, but Shinpachi held firm.  
"Aneue, I need to tell you something."  
"You can tell me later, I need to teach that bastard a lesson for keeping my little brother away from home."  
"It can't wait."  
Finally, Tae saw how serious he was being on not letting her out "Shin-chan?" Shinpachi was not meeting her eyes.  
"It's about Gin-san." _I know Aneue cares a little more than is usual for Gin-san._  
"What about him?"  
_I know think it's right if he tells her himself, but I don't want Tsukuyo-san to lose confidence if she realises Aneue cares for Gin-san too. _"He's engaged."  
"Of course he is, I'm about to engage him in battle."  
"No, he's getting married, Aneue." _Please go find Gin-san and talk to him about i__t, I don't know very much._  
Tae tensed up visibly, but she covered it up quickly and laughed it off "Who'd marry him?" It was a forced laugh.  
"Tsukuyo-san accepted the proposal." He spoke quietly.  
"..." Tae didn't respond.  
"Aneue?"  
"Shin-chan, you should eat some lunch now, I've left it out on the table for you." She hastily changed the subject and hurried past him.  
"Where are you going, Aneue?"  
"I-I forgot to buy leek for tonight's dinner." Tae grabbed a plastic shopping bag and slid her feet into her slippers "Make sure you wash up when you've finished eating!"  
That facade she wore whilst speaking cheerfully dampened Shinpachi's mood further "I'll remember to wash the dishes."  
She put on her jacket and scarf "Goodbye!"

Tae stepped out into the unforgiving cold outside and shivered, before huddling her clothes nearer to her and holding her head up high. Shinpachi stepped into the inner rooms, picked up his tray of food and poured the watery dark matter into the sink. The rest went into the trash. He washed the dishes, taking as long as he could and dried them. As he stepped back into the room, he sat by the table and took out the newspaper. It rustled against a plastic bag with several sticks of leek inside.

* * *

She didn't even know why she was still here at his request, she hated him and he her, but she still did as he had asked her(more politely than usual) and was sitting down on this uncomfortable, creaky bench.

It was still quite early for lunch(Tsukki and Gin-chan had gone out very, very early in the morning) so Kagura felt no need to run straight to the café. Besides, she was interested in what the sadist had to say to her. If it touched insulting in the slightest, she would punch him. If it was downright vulgar and offensive, she'd beat him up. But neither had won against each other, yet. Kagura was certain she would be the winner and that chihuahua would bow down to the Yato he'd called 'pig'. Still triumphant, she felt the cool of a shadow cast itself over her.

"Why do you look so happy, China?" She looked up and saw him towering over her "Are you glad that I came to find you?"  
Kagura didn't remember him being so tall and intimidating "Che, you should be glad that I had nothing better to do."  
"Is that why you're still here, China?"  
"Why do you even need to ask, sadist?"  
He snorted "Can't get anymore creative than you, can we?"  
"Are you mocking me?"  
"No, China, I'm not." His sarcastic tone was really getting on her nerves.  
"Why do you want to talk to me?"  
"Just interested in Danna and his wife." Kagura could tell he was being honest there with his intentions "I'll even treat you to lunch if you tell me a little about their backgrounds."  
"I'd never betray Gin-chan and Tsukki."  
"You're not betraying them, it's important, China."  
"Why?"  
"Hijikata-san said something about increased danger for the two if they continue to be with each other."  
"What?"  
Okita scratched his head and sighed "Look, Danna is the infamous Shiroyasha, while Danna's wife in the Shinigami Tayuu of Yoshiwara, right?"  
"Yes, but Gin-chan never says much about being the Shiroyasha and Tsukki's too nice to us to be the Shinigami Tayuu anymore."  
"What happens if people, or amanto, who hate either one of them decide to take revenge, China?"  
"Gin-chan and Tsukki will kill them all, yes?"  
"No."  
"Then what?" Kagura was a little grumpy at being squashed down so quickly.  
"Then if they know about this marriage they want to have together, what happens if they decide to kidnap one of them and pit them against each other?"  
The whole conversation was now taking a turn for the worst "Then Tsukki and Gin-chan might get hurt…?"  
"Yes, China, they might get hurt." Okita let out a breath he'd been holding.  
"Gin-chan and Tsukki are too strong to get hurt, especially when they've got each other."  
"Danna's very strong(not as strong as me though) and so is his wife."  
"Then why are you worrying so much(Gin-chan can crush you to pulp any day)?"  
"It's not me, China, it's Hijikata-san."  
"Oh, does he like Tsukki?" Kagura raised her eyebrows.  
"No idea, but that is very interesting(Hijikata-san, I wonder what will happen if I tell Danna that you like his pretty wife)."  
"Heh, wait till I tell Gin-chan(Gin-chan's going to lose it)."  
"Do tell him(Hijikata-san, kekekekekekekeke)."  
"Now you've got to treat me for lunch." _Sadist said he would._  
"Huh?" Something was wrong with that.  
"Don't pretend, sadist, you said you'd treat me for lunch." _Did the little baby forget, aww, find your pacifier and suck on it, you bastard!_  
Did he really say that? "No way, China."  
"I gave you the information." _Gin-chan's going to be so proud of me, I'm getting someone to pay for my lunch forcefully!_  
"So?" _Oh shoot, I remember._  
"I can tell Gin-chan that you're interested in Tsukki." The Yato grinned so horribly it rivalled his own extent of sadism.  
Okita was fairly certain he could win against the Shiroyasha, but was not keen to see an angry Danna charging him with that creepy wooden sword "You win, China."  
"You are going to treat me to a meal with steak and rice, a chocolate parfait, melon soda, salad and a triple scoop ice cream with chocolate sprinkles." She jumped up and twirled her umbrella "Triple scoop has to be strawberry, vanilla and chocolate!"  
That sing-song voice was getting to him "Just lead the way, China…" _Die, just die, all of you._

* * *

A woman huddled up in clothes most suitable for the frigid environment pressed the doorbell to a noticeable red painted house.

Tae sighed and brought her scarf closer to her face. It was so cold. She felt like something was missing, her heart was hollow, like an abandoned tree stump sitting amongst a city of wood. Shimura Tae, was lonely. She hated herself for allowing such emotions to pass through her and hated herself more for hating herself. It was no-one's fault that Gin-san had chosen to ask for Tsukuyo-san's hand in marriage rather than her's. No-one's but her fault for being too shy to make the first move on Gintoki.

"Otae-san, I will be your personal… houst-o-carr…"  
"…" Kondo Isao went for a lengthy absence.

She sighed once more and cracked her knuckles in anticipation for another futile attempt to ask her to marry him. It never came, as Kondo crawled away pathetically, bumping down each step and effectively losing all items of clothing as they became snagged in various places. He finally made it to the bottom, sniffed once and ran away, eyes sparkling and leaving a trail of glimmering tears.

She dusted her hands on her jacket again and continued down the stairs, careful as to not slip and cause a commotion. Another noise sounded behind her, not as graceful but enough to cause Tae to turn around the moment she caught wind of it. A mass of purple hair presented itself to her and Sarutobi Ayame brushed her locks aside to see the younger woman better. Tae remembered how much the person standing in front of her adored Gintoki. She was the best of friends with Tsukuyo too. But her best friend had chosen love over friendship.

"Otae-san." She greeted her, without any of the usual offensive look she wore at the mere sight of Tae.  
_I wonder if she knows._ "Sarutobi-san." _Of course she would, she'd be an offense to her own title as 'stalker' if she didn't know._  
Sacchan flicked her long hair back "You're here because you've heard about Gin-san." It wasn't a question, just a statement which was true.  
"You're here because of that too."  
"Wrong, I am always here, Otae."  
_I forgot._ "Ah, Sarutobi-san, my mistake." _I shouldn't have doubted her potential._  
"Ah indeed."  
"I never knew you were so proud of using your training for a useless pastime such as stalking." Tae looked at her innocently.  
Sarutobi ignored her and continued "I am always here, but I couldn't stop Tsukuyo falling for Gin-san."  
"You don't like their marriage."  
"No, I don't." She broke eye contact for the first time "But if Gin-san is happy and Tsukki is happy, I'll let them be."  
"You planned to break them apart."  
"Yes and no, even if I tried, I couldn't bring myself to do it."  
"Because you'd have to hurt Gin-san?"  
"No, Otae!" Sarutobi's eyes flashed dangerously "Gin-san isn't the only person I care about, I care about Tsukki too!"  
Tae was a little taken back by the sudden show of anger "Tsukuyo-san…"  
"Well, Gin-san is my love and my adoration for him will never diminish and Tsukki is like tortoise poop compared to him, he's the moon!"  
"Sarutobi-san, Tsukuyo is the moon, I assure you."  
"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA, WHATEVER, MY GIN-SAN IS MY GIN-SAN, GIN-SAN!" Her serious personality burnt out.  
"I need to be going back now, Sarutobi-san." Tae had no interest in talking with her when she'd finished going through the main points of her purpose here.  
"Wait." Sacchan took the sleeve of her jacket.  
"Yes, Sarutobi-san?" Tae tried to tug it away.  
"Don't hurt her, okay?"  
She was clueless "Who?"  
"Promise me, you won't hurt Tsukki's love."  
_I guess even though Tsukuyo-san gave up her friendship, Sarutobi-san still wants to preserve the love she could never have_ "I wouldn't."  
"Promise." She held out her pinky "Tsukki... Tsukki deserves to be happy after all she's been through."  
"I don't understand." Tae was lying.  
"It took so much courage for her to say 'Yes' to him, Tae, please." Sacchan was basically begging her with her huge eyes.

Tae was so tempted to say 'No' just then. But, would she feel satisfaction to see the broken heart of Tsukuyo, just so she could be with Gin-san? Or would she begin to feel regret and ultimately ruin all love between Gintoki's harem? Severing all the ties between his lovers and his clear favourite, Tsukuyo. Would she be willing to give up all hope for being with Gin-san to see another woman smile in his arms? There was no question there and she made the split second decision.

"I promise." She held out her own pinky finger and curled it around Sacchan's.  
The assassin winked and gave an appreciative smile "Thank you."

She bounded off, climbing the roofs and swinging from the occasional lamppost. Sarutobi Ayame had done a good deed in assisting a young couple's blooming love. She felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Nobody would interfere with Tsukki's choice anymore. Now all Sacchan could do was wait and see, allow time to tell it's tale for the lovers. Not like she wouldn't be watching from Gintoki's hollowed out roof. She'd drop in from time to time and surprise them.

"Promise." She grinned and whistled as the wind picked up around her, hair floating out majestically.

* * *

She padded down a sturdy set of stairs adorned with multiple items of clothing calmly, acting as though there was nothing around her, nothing wrong with the scenery.

She tightened her scarf and did her best to ignore the shivering Kondo Isao next to the trash. His clothes were scattered around the wooden steps, caught on the banister and splinters. Tae, who would usually pay no heed to a pathetic worm, paused and went back up. Kondo buried himself further into the garbage. She kicked his jacket, pants and boxers down to him and continued to trek back home. The Shinsengumi commander sifted his way out and marveled at his garments as though they were of solid gold.

"OTAE-SAN!" His voice blasted along the street and Tae walked faster.  
Kondo cleared his throat and yelled "THANK YOU OTAE-SAN!"

The tiny speck which was his one true love disappeared soon enough when she turned a corner. Kondo proudly dressed himself and straightened his cravat. He puffed out his chest and strutted away from Yorozuya house like a peacock. Toshi was still after Katsura, so that meant the Shinsengumi were in good hands for the time being. Sougo was probably with Toshi as well, blasting away with that horrific bazooka of his. He could count on Toshi to keep things running while he went off to stalk his beloved Otae.

"Let's party!"


	12. Chapter 12

**It's fine to be scared of ghosts, spirits, apparitions and the likes, but if you have to tell someone, remember to tell them that if they've got a story which is worse, ask them not to tell you**

_A salty sea breeze whistle past a little girl, running along the soft sands, laughing in delight whenever the ocean foam washed up against her small feet._

_The sun shone cheerfully, as another child watched the little girl run to her friends, showing them a seashell she'd picked up from her stroll. Those friends complimented her loudly, glancing occasionally at the lone child who sat on the edge of the cliff. She was alone, perched on that dangerous body of rock because she was hated and feared by the other villagers. Her own family had turned their backs on her because she looked different, with that blond hair and those lavender eyes._

_She had never been given a name and she'd been nicknamed 'Demon' as a result of that. Children were warned to stay away from the 'Demon' and to run when she was nearby. The girl rubbed her hands together and swept some of her straw-coloured hair out of her violet eyes. A single strand fell loose and tangled itself in her slender fingers, so white in contrast to her darker skinned neighbours. She wished she could have thick, black hair like the rest of them. Dark brown eyes and 'normal' coloured skin._

_When she'd been birthed, her mother and father had thought she was a boy. They thought that the pale skin and light hair was going to change as 'he' grew up. So they'd kept 'him'. But time passed and it became clear to them that 'he' was a girl and when her eyes opened, they thought they'd been cursed. From then on, her 'parents' became intent on making life as miserable as possible for her._

_Everyday, she would weave and lay out baskets, to dry the fish in the sun. Everyday, she would water and spread different fertilisers for the crops. Everyday, she would tend to the livestock and paste mud to cover up holes around her house. She worked hard, in a speculation that she would one day be accepted in her family. But she was intelligent, more intelligent than her parents and more than her neighbours. She knew that hope was futile and in order to survive, she must work._

_Hope. A distant dream, until the one day, when merchants came along. Not just any merchants, they were interested in young children, specifically young girls. She had been in the shade of her creaky house, stringing together pieces of wood she'd carefully cut up herself. When something clouted her hard on the head, but not with enough power to injure or knock her out. Semiconscious, sack opened up in front of her and she felt herself become thrown inside. After being thrown around for quite sometime, the bag opened and she spilled out._

_The girl looked up to see her village clustered around her and a group of men towering above. A man lifted her by her hair and examined her. He nodded once and there was a distinct jingle of coins. That was the last time she ever saw her 'parents'. Her father and mother walked away with the money they'd earned from selling her and the villagers were shaking their heads with approval. The 'Demon' was gone from this superstitious settlement for, hopefully, the spans of their sorry lives._

_She was walked into the cart, with twenty or so girls inside. They looked at her and muttered amongst themselves. The girl, who was used to this sort of treatment, turned away in disgust and kept to herself. This continued for the length of the journey and she lost track of time, only having a vague idea of when meals and water was coming to her. As the cart clattered on, more of the girls were taken out and eventually, she was the only one left. _

_The cart was abandoned in front of a forbidding entrance. The blond girl bit her lip and looked all around her, nervous but curious. The same man who had handed the money to her parents nudged her forward. She entered through doors built from a cold material and jumped when she felt the ground move beneath her feet. The two iron(she remembered) doors had closed by themselves as the box shuddered it's way down. The man laughed at her when she trembled._

_Finally, the unfamiliar piece of transportation groaned jolted to a complete stop and the metal moved again, revealing a city of lights and unfamiliar scrawls on what appeared to be flimsy black straws. Her owners tugged at her hair and motioned for her to follow them. Since she had no other place to go, no other person to depend on, she had decided it was best to follow the man for now. But that didn't stop her from causing mischief. She knew that her purchasers could not afford to harm her, in fear of distorting her fine features._

_The girl knew that they were planning to fetch a good price for her body. If she couldn't get away before making it to her final destination, she would run for it while she was there. She'd wreck havoc for all. So she trudged along the cobbled path and navigated wide, stoned steps and went down, down, down. Coins exchanged past hands, but her captors were handing money to an armed man. The money given was much more than that of her 'parents'. She then dragged past the guard and was pushed against a dragon of a line._

_There were other girls, some her age, some teenagers and some older women draped over the shoulders of men. It was obvious they were all being sold. She stood for hours, moving when a fist bumped against her head until she made it to the front of the queue. There was a large, wooden desk with a worn looking man sat behind it. Her buyers shouted profanities(she'd picked up many of these during her journey) angrily at the man, wanting the price to be higher for her. A particularly buff man actually lifted her up for examination._

_She was then dropped back down, barely up to the mens shoulders. The girl entertained herself by gazing at the polished wood. The feel of it was smooth, thought the girl as she ran her fingers over the surface. These were fingers that had once done nothing but basket weaving and chores unfit for a girl, a child, as young as she. An agreement appeared to be reached, when the negotiators received a bulky sack of coins and the little girl was taken to a hallway with tired man._

_He took one glance at her and frowned disapprovingly. He then bent down and made eye contact with her and she was able to see he was having a balding issue. The man seemed to know what she was looking at and immediately slapped her. Taken by surprise, she cried out in pain. Even her previous captors didn't do this to her. Wasn't this place supposed to value a body?_

_"You, this is Yoshiwara and you are just an object to men, do you understand?"_

_She did not reply and earned herself a slap on the other cheek. He gripped her cheek and squeezed it hard. Instinctively, she bit down on his hand and he yowled in pain. He bashed his fist against her head, sending her sprawling on the cold floor. She looked up defiantly, challenging him. He snarled at her and lifted her up by the collar of her small kimono._

_"You bastard, don't think I'll forget you anytime soon." He raised his fist once more._  
_"Kamekichi-san, we'll need the next girl now…"_

_He swore and threw her down. She picked herself right back up and made for the door. Kamekichi cursed and trapped her under his arm, the girl still wriggling and kicking out at him. She was brought over to a dimly lit room, where bits of paper were scattered everywhere. The door slammed shut behind her. A man was on his knees, holding a brush and tilting his head to look at her. He consulted another man next to him, who nodded and took out a stamp. The man with the brush faced her, but didn't look directly at her._

_"Your name is Tsukuyo, you will work under Kamekichi-san in Yoshiwara as a prostitute."_

* * *

That same girl, now a beautiful woman, snapped awake and immediately reached for the usual position of her weapons, under her pillow, only to find a heavy weight on top of it, muttering continuously and thrashing around next to her.

Tsukuyo sighed in relief. It was just another dream, a dream about a memory she would rather forget. A leg kicked out at her back and she turned to see Gintoki, still asleep. He twisted and thumped the tatami in their room repetitively. She touched her hand lightly to his hair, but his arm raised itself to swat her away before slamming down on their pillow.

There was something wrong tonight. Usually, he would just snore and scratch his back and murmur names of sweets. But right now, his face was scrunched up and his hands were clawing wildly against the futon. He wasn't even responding to her. Tsukuyo had to wake him, now. She couldn't bear to just sit around, watching him in agony while she was waiting. Perhaps this had something to do with the way he was behaving recently.

Gintoki simply wasn't himself. During her first week of her stay, he'd been totally fine. Until Katsura-san had come in and had a chat with him inside the Yorozuya house. Lately, he had been increasingly irritable and easier to goad into fights, one in which Tsukuyo had just been able to prevent by attacking Gintoki with her arsenal of kunai. He'd insulted her, for the first time since her visit, then. Not the playful kind he'd trade with everybody he knew, but actual, harsh insults.

Kagura and Shinpachi had appeared to be shocked at his sudden change in attitude. Sadaharu had even bitten him on the head and stayed on until the Yato and she had managed to coax him off Gintoki with fish. He cursed the dog and stomped away, not in the direction of home. Tsukuyo had wanted to follow him, but the two teenagers had held her back, saying that whenever he became like this, he would lose his temper easily.

Tsukuyo steeled her resolve and locked her arm around him, using her body weight in an attempt to keep him still and prevent him from injuring himself. He tried to fight her off, sweating more than before. She placed her free hand against his chest, gritting her teeth when she felt his heart beating fast. Too fast for her own liking. He must be scared, his breathing was laboured and heavy. Gintoki was shivering underneath her and she brushed his silver hair monotonously.

"Calm, Gintoki, calm down, it's me, Tsukuyo…" She cooed softly against his ear, pressing her forehead against him.

He struggled more, but soon woke when Tsukuyo gave up on the gentle approach and went to full on violence after he groped her in his dream. Gintoki had a black eye and bruises all over his body. Though he rolled his eyes, cursed her strength(with good humour) and tried to get back to sleep, she held firm. Gintoki got up and scowled at her. She raised her eyebrows in reply and patted his head sympathetically.

"What?" He felt a twinge of annoyance.  
Those unflinching purples bore into him "Did you really do that by accident?"  
"What, do you think I want to get beaten up so early in the… it's still nighttime, gah, I've got work tomorrow, Tsukki…"  
"That's not the point and I don't really want to know whether or not you did that by accident or not."  
"Then what was the point of that?" He thought he knew where this was heading, Gintoki had been bad to her recently.  
"To get your attention, you were having a nightmare."  
Gintoki stiffened but recomposed himself quickly enough "It's just a little dream Gin-san had, Gin-san's fine, Tsukki."  
"Don't Tsukki me, Gintoki, you were in pain."  
"Oi, I'm in pain from these serious injuries I sustained from you!" Gintoki regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth, he had just spouted nonsense at his beloved, again.  
"What happened in your dream?"  
"None of your business." All of a sudden, he became childlike, as though he were refusing to tell his mother about a cookie he'd eaten that was meant for his siblings.  
"Gintoki, don't be like this…" She took his face into her hands "I know that you can be better…"  
She'd never done this before "Ts-Tsukki…?"  
"Now, you're the one who told me that if you speak your mind you'll feel better right away." She traced his lips with her fingertips "Remember?"  
He gulped "Yes, but…" Tsukuyo could be dead seductive if she wanted to be.  
"Can you tell me about your dream, Gintoki?" The woman gave him a quick kiss and stroked his cheek.  
"No." He refused her quickly, before anything else could happen to him.  
She pouted "I won't pester you about it, but if you start to scare me like that again…" Her 'threat' hung in the air.

Gintoki wouldn't mind being threatened by someone like Tsukuyo, but he beat himself over the head for thinking in a masochist's mindset. He was no stalker. Well, maybe he did nose around in Tsukuyo's underwear when she was in the shower(she didn't wear a bra, to his delight) and snoop into her choice of fishnets, but that was about it. He displayed no attributes of a stalker, if you didn't count the number of times he'd tried to peek through the bathroom door and at Tsukuyo when she was asleep, next to him.

He'd stopped with the bathroom one, because Kagura had taken to asking Tsukuyo to take baths with her. As a result of that, Sadaharu was the permanent guard of the bathroom, stopping Sakata Gintoki's from peeping on the girls inside. Not that he was interested in Kagura. It was Tsukuyo, Tsukuyo he wanted to see! Why couldn't that little(huge) dog understand...

"Also, I'd appreciate it if you stopped trying to look through my underpants."  
"Hahaha, I would never look through your underwear, Tsukki!" _Shoot, does she know?!_  
"Really?"  
"Hahaha, I definitely haven't seen any black panties with lace along the sides, hahaha!"  
"I wonder." She threw an icy glance at him.  
Gintoki swallowed nervously "I haven't…?"  
Tsukuyo slapped her hand against her forehead "It's bad to lie, Gintoki."  
"Sorry."  
"No, you're not."  
"Yeah, I'm not."  
"Thank you for being honest, I'll let you have a parfait tomorrow."  
"Really?"

The moment Tsukuyo got wind that Gintoki had been close to getting diabetes since chapter one and episode three, she had limited his daily, weekly and monthly sugar intake. One parfait every two months and only one slice of cake every three. His dango was limited to one stick per month. However, she was nicer on strawberry milk and allowed him to have one small carton a week. If he saved up three strawberry milks, he could get himself an ice cream, single scoop. Whenever he saved up five strawberry milks, he could have an extra parfait.

"Has to be small, though." She adjusted the blankets on herself "Is that fine, Gintoki…?"  
"…" He moped around uselessly like a mushroom "Yes, Kashira…"  
Tsukuyo relented "Fine, large, if you share with me."  
Gintoki perked up in an instant "Tsukki, you're the best!" He put his arms around her happily.  
"Go to sleep, you've got work tomorrow."  
"Gin-san's going to sleep now, Tsukki, good night!" It was amazing how much motivation Gintoki got at the mere thought of having a parfait.  
"Good night." _Darn, he's so cute!_

* * *

Gintoki, let's make a promise.

_I can't breathe, help me, somebody..._

A long haired man was being led further and further away, a boy tried to shout out, move, anything, but he couldn't.

_A fire burned, wood was falling everywhere, she could't see, think, hear, feel._

Take care of everyone for me, okay?

_She could only smell the smoke and her own fear._

Just before he turned around, he smiled at him.  
_  
A strong arm hauled her up and she found herself being moved away from the danger._

No, don't go, don't go!

_Hang in there, I'll get us out, Tsukuyo._

Shouyou-sensei!

_They stumbled a few yards, teacher supporting his student, about to pass out._

His teacher began to move away, when the guards prodded him with their weapons.

_They were almost safe, almost out._

Don't leave me, Shouyou-sensei!

_When a plank of wood, fire erupting around it, fell towards the pair._

What am I going to do, Shouyou-sensei!

_She couldn't react quickly enough, there was no strength left in her._

He was far away now and the boy tried to move his head away from weapons by his head.

_The smoke had disorientated her, she couldn't think._

Shouyou-sensei…?

_He pushed her aside, she fell to the ground and tears pooled.  
_  
The boy sobbed helplessly.

_Tears pooled as she watched her beloved teacher._

He watched his teacher, his saviour, the closest person he had to family.

_Burn away in the fire._

Turn his back to him.

They thought they'd lost everything that day, but in the end, the gained it all back with each other.


	13. Chapter 13

**If you can't sleep, call for Oto-san, who won't be able to sleep then, who will call for Oka-san so she can't sleep either, because Oka-san is helping you while Oto-san tries to sleep again, meaning that no-one sleeps because of you  
**  
It was too cold, too dark, too distracting yet too boring to be lying in her lone cupboard at night, just waiting for sleep to wash over her before morning came.

_I can't sleep._

Her usual nighttime companion who(sometimes) slept in the section underneath her, was now snoozing next to Tsukuyo and Gintoki. Whenever he wasn't here, Sadaharu was in the bathtub or under the sofa. Sometimes even on the sofa, to the disgust of Gintoki the next morning. Kagura had no complaints to make about that, because she knew Sadaharu was concerned about the woman. Gin-chan was quite annoyed at the intrusion of the fluffy beast, but Tsukuyo had taken to the dog quickly and played with him when she had free time.

"I can't sleep." She spoke aloud, to herself.

Though Kagura hadn't been expecting an answer in the first place, she felt a angry that no-one came to her side right away. That was expected, ever since Tsukki had moved in(Kagura had no problems with the older women living with them, Tsukuyo was kind to her and Gintoki thought she was amazing). Sadaharu would usually woof softly at her before thumping his tail quietly in reply. Since he couldn't speak, he didn't insult her or scold her for waking him up at inappropriate timings. Sadaharu merely growled if it was too early and shuffled about. At least he still acknowledged her.

Kagura got up and slid the door open to stand next to Gin-chan and Tsukki's futon "I can't sleep."  
"Mmmm…" Gintoki snored.  
Tsukuyo's eyelids twitched slightly, before becoming accustomed to Kagura's voice "…"  
"I can't sleep."  
All that could be heard was soft breathing of the couple and Gintoki's "Go away."  
She rolled all over the duo "Gin-chan, I can't sleep!"  
"Oi, Tsukki's here, keep your voice down!" He sat up and pushed her off his futon "Stop squishing her."  
"Gintoki?" The blond woman awoke and looked around bleary eyed "What's going on?"  
"Now look what you've done, Tsukki, go back to sleep." Gintoki threw the blanket over her.  
The Yato girl dragged it back off "Tsukki, I can't sleep and Gin-chan's telling me to go away."  
Tsukuyo yawned and combed through her hair "Gintoki, you can't just ignore Kagura like that…"  
"Tsukki, I've got work tomorrow!" Gintoki gesticulated in indignation at the Justaway next to the pillow.  
She patted his arm soothingly "Just go back to sleep, I'll help Kagura."  
"Thanks, Tsukki!" She beamed at her "Gin-chan's terrible, you never help me."  
"Oi, Gin-san's busy and Tsukki's here as a guest, not some caretaker for you."  
"It's fine, Gintoki." Tsukuyo hoisted herself up and took Kagura's hand "Okay, I'll heat up some milk for you."  
"We don't have milk, Tsukki, all Gin-chan ever drinks is sake and strawberry milk." The teenager looked up adoringly at her.  
The courtesan glared at Gintoki "I'll have a word with you about health in the morning…"  
He shuddered and buried himself under the sheets "I'll buy milk now, if you want me to…"  
"Go to sleep."

The woman opened the door and seemed to not notice Kagura literally hanging onto her arm, as though it were a lifeline. Tsukuyo stifled another yawn as she explored the fridge, bringing out a six-pack of custard pudding and several cartons of strawberry milk before finding a half-opened drink. Gintoki thought he could sneak himself an extra draught of strawberry milk in front of Sadaharu, who went off to find the Shinigami Tayuu immediately(much to his dismay).

Tsukuyo looked at both the microwave oven and the stove in confusion. The Yato girl(who knew that Tsukuyo was probably unfamiliar with using equipment and electronics in Yorozuya house), pointed as the microwave(it was easier to use compared to the stove). She nodded her thanks and flipped the switch for both the lights and the device. Kagura curled her arms around Tsukuyo's waist and used her back as a makeshift pillow. They stood in silence(leaning, in Kagura's case), yawning from time to time until a tinkle told them that the milk had been heated.

As she poured the strawberry milk into a cup Tsukuyo spoke to the teenager planted on her "Kagura, I know you know that Gintoki is very lazy."  
"Gin-chan is like a slug."  
The woman bit back a laugh "Yes, he is like a slug."  
Kagura was perceptive and she knew Tsukuyo wouldn't start idle chat for no reason "What did you want to say about Gin-chan, Tsukki?"  
"You catch on fast, don't you, Kagura?" She set the mug down "Do you want some ice with it?"  
"No thanks, Tsukki." The girl took the drink eagerly.  
"Kagura," Tsukuyo looked at her "If you could, try not to disturb Gintoki too much, just for tonight."  
She perked up at the strange request "So I can disturb him every other night?"  
The woman appeared surprised for a few moments and laughed "Yes, feel free to disturb him."  
"What's wrong with tonight?"  
"You were awake the whole night, right?"  
"Yes."She drained the cup.  
"Did you hear some thumping?"  
"Oh, that." She waved her hand, disappointed at the way Tsukuyo described it.  
Kagura's reaction was so unconcerned that Tsukuyo thought it was natural for Gintoki to have nightmares "Oh, so you already know?"  
"Tsukki, I thought you'd be more shy about it." The teenager flicked her hair backwards with the hand not holding the cup.  
_Shy about what?_ "I'm not sure I understand...?"  
"Gin-chan and Tsukki were making babies, right?"  
"Wh-what?" Tsukuyo turned crimson, but it was difficult to tell through the half light "Kagura!" _What sort of thoughts were running through her head?  
_"No need to be embarrassed, Tsukki, Kagura won't tell anybody yet."  
"N-No!" _More importantly, where did she get this from? _"No-one said anything about making..." Her blush deepened.  
"Making?"  
"Y-You know, doing that!" She busied herself by snatching the mug out of Kagura's hands and ignoring that smirk adorning her face.  
"Tsukki's blushing." Her grin widened "Maybe Tsukki's guilty of doing something with Gin-chan."  
The noise from the washing up was remarkably loud, considering it was just of a single cup "..."  
"Was Gin-chan gentle on you, Tsukki?" The unnecessary clattering nearby let Kagura know that it was really getting to Tsukuyo "Or was something else up?"

She took her sweet time drying the cup, knowing Kagura would lose interest in taunting because she was curious about what really happened. Holding the mug closer to her eye, she rinsed it once more, to rid of a speck visible only to her. Tsukuyo reached for the drying cloth and 'accidentally' dropped it back into the sink. Snickering to herself, she began the torturous washing up once more and dried it properly before placing it back next to the other dishes and plates. Tsukuyo sat down on the opposite side of the sofa and smiled.

Kagura couldn't take the silence anymore, she had to know "What happened to Gin-chan?"  
"I'll tell you if you answer a question." Not waiting for a reply, she asked "Does Gintoki usually have nightmares?"  
The Yato stiffened "Gin-chan's nightmares?" There was fear in those sky blue eyes.  
"They're..." She paused, searching for the right words "Terrible to watch, especially when you can't do anything."  
"I used to wake Gin-chan." Her voice was quieter now "He was always, always so relieved when he woke up."  
"Have they always happened?"  
"Less, recently."  
She took in the information "Do you, by any chance, know what they were about?"  
"Someone called 'Shouyou-sensei'."  
_His teacher. _"There's no need to worry, Kagura." _He got so angry at Jiraia because of his own beloved experiences with his teacher.  
_"No need?"  
"Well, you don't need to worry as much." Tsukuyo got off the couch "I can help you look after Gintoki now, Kagura."  
She brightened up "Promise?" She held out her pinky.  
"Why not?" Kagura threw herself onto Tsukuyo.  
"Tsukki, let me sleep with you tonight!"  
"Of course."

Tsukuyo ended up having to carry Kagura back towards her cupboard and found Gintoki staring right at her when she lifted the corner of the blanket.

"I thought you said you had work tomorrow.""I can't sleep." His eyes teared up dramatically "I can't sleep unless Tsukki's here."  
"You seemed to be doing perfectly fine for the last twenty four years of you life without Tsukki."  
"Tsukki, watch out for Gin-chan." She was still awake "He's a demon with you in the bed."  
_'Demon' _That word was had come up so many times that night "Don't call him a demon, Kagura."  
"Yeah, Kagura, listen to Tsukki and don't call poor, poor Gin-san a demon."  
"Well, 'poor, poor Gin-san's' going to be in even poorer health if he doesn't sharpen up."  
"Sorry, Tsukki."  
"Show him who's in charge, Harley!"  
"Who's this 'Harley'?"  
"Davidson!" Tsukuyo dropped Kagura onto her futon and dragged it away from Gintoki.  
He tried to keep it anchored to his side "Tsukki, I can't sleep, help Gin-san!" His hands flailed around in a futile effort to show how much he needed her.  
"Tsukki, Gin-chan's too loud!" She reached out and hugged the pillow "I can't sleep!"  
"Sweetie, come back to Gin-san!"  
"Tsukki, don't leave Kagura-chan all alone!"  
"Tsukki!" He was pleading her.  
"Tsukki!" She stretched her hands out towards her.  
"Don't leave me!" They cried in unison.  
"I won't leave, I won't leave, I won't leave!" She sighed when they quietened "What about I sleep between the two of you?"  
"Tsukki, if you sleep with that Yato over there, you'll die from her snoring."  
"That idiot will drool all over you, Tsukki."  
"I'm not going to die and he's not going to drool on me." She moved the futon back next to Gintoki and adjusted the blankets for both of the whining members of society.  
"Move closer to me, sweetie." He patted a space he'd made for her on the left of his pillow.  
Kagura mimicked him, patting the right side of the pillow she'd been cuddling "Move closer to me, Tsukki."  
She slipped herself between them and put her arms around Kagura "Gintoki, you're an adult so you should know how to sleep by yourself."  
"No, I want Tsukki!"  
_Of all times, why does he insist on acting like a child now? _"Gintoki, the parfait tomorrow..."  
"..." Gintoki turned his lip "Fine, let Kagura sleep with you for tonight."  
"Thank you, Gintoki." She turned her back to him "Good night."

* * *

The minutes ticked past between the three, lying side by side, like fish in a market.

Gintoki coughed loudly, for the umpteenth time, just to let Tsukuyo know he was still awake. Unfortunately, the occurrence of the noise was such, that it kept Kagura up as well. Her resolve to walk out of the room and sleep on the sofa was reaching it's limit, every time Kagura brushed her hands against Tsukuyo's breasts. It was probably Gintoki's fault that Kagura was doing this, with his constant teasing of her nonexistent ones. Either that, or Kagura just wanted her own breasts to be as large as Tsukuyo's.

The inevitable phrase came later than expected "I can't sleep."  
Tsukuyo opened her mouth to reply, but Kagura beat her to it with a simple question of:  
"Can I turn on the radio?"

* * *

_"Young Night Train!" The radio crackled to life, despite Gintoki begging to not have it turned on._  
_"So let's get started!" It continued to bleat._  
_"This is DJ Junnijiro, who has just had another kidney stone removed," He was now cowering under the covers and trying to flip Tsukuyo around to face him._  
_"With stories that make you cry within three minutes!" Gintoki sobbed in absolute terror, into her clothes._  
_Kagura wasn't fidgeting as much now "Allow me to introduce the first letter."_  
_"This letter is from Mayora Thirteen-san."_

_I'm sorry Okita._

_I will never forget about the first love I had. It happened during a springtime ten or so years ago. I was a feared and ferocious teenager who had earned the nickname 'Baragaki'. So I left my home and found a light-haired girl eating that bowl of ramen with that mountain of shichimi. That was Okita Mitsuba. Okita and I were always together, when her younger brother was out of sight and when I wasn't in training. We went everywhere together._

_Now we'd like to stop the program because this story has already led to our DJ into tears._

_"Young Night Train!" They announced it once more "So let's get started!"  
"This is DJ Junnijiro, who has just had another kidney stone removed,"  
There was a choking noise coming from the radio and the sound of a blowing nose "With stories that make you cry within three minutes!"  
"Allow me to introduce the second letter." The sound of paper crumpling was heard.  
"This letter is from Die Oogushi-kun Die Super S-san in collaboration with Tamasantamasantamasananpananpan-san."_

_The ballet of love, hate and uncertainty._

_Worlds apart, I await the day,_  
_the day when I can justly say,_  
_I never truly hated you, with all my heart._  
_But when you loved her, it was your death's a la carte,_  
_though I deceive and lie, this is the truth._

_You should know what is too far and how much you may do,_  
_yet you kept on going, going as if you've no clue._  
_Tendrils of envy crept up fast, entangling my reason,_  
_logic and moral, allowing for blossoming of treason._  
_Though I deceive and lie, this is my truth._

_When I left, in triumph, confusion and fear,_  
_I could only think of how unclear,_  
_how you could utter 'no' after so,_  
_so long of reveling in front of your foe._  
_Though I deceive and lie, I was shocked to see this truth._

_I knew she'd cry, cry if you'd gone,_  
_but I didn't think she'd fawn,_  
_over someone as useless as you._  
_I did my best to help you too,_  
_just so you didn't die and I could say the truth.  
_

_All that finger pointing, all that tattle tailing,  
was to keep you healthy from the looming.  
If you hadn't developed such a grotesque need,  
for that mayonnaise and the reed.  
Though I deceive and lie, I want to lie even more._

_"From here on, the text has been scribbled out, Young Night Train!"_

_The guy I hired,_  
_was being very mushy(hey),_  
_so I wrote this(yay)_

_My Haiku just now,_  
_rhymed as well did it not(woo)_  
_guess who wrote this(who?)_

The identity of whoever wrote those last two 'Haikus' was unknown, as Gintoki smashed his foot into the radio. Tsukuyo was appalled at how badly the poetry was written. Kagura was snoring away. At least, the radio seemed to have some mystical effect on Kagura's sleeping. She wouldn't wake until food was announced the next morning. There was a pregnant pause, with the loud snoring ignored.

"I liked the radio this time more than the last." He commented briefly and huddled up inside the futon.  
Tsukuyo felt bad for him, it wasn't his fault he'd gotten the nightmares in the first place "Gintoki, move over a little."  
"Hm?" Gintoki raised his head grumpily "Why?"  
She rolled her eyes "If you don't want me to come in anymore, I'll stay right here."  
"No, come in." He shuffled to the very edge of the mattress "What's Kagura going to do when she wakes up?"  
"Nothing." She crawled in, with Kagura hanging off her "She's not letting go of me tonight."  
"Punch her, Tsukki."  
"I'm not you, Gintoki." Tsukuyo stroked Kagura's vermillion hair "Kagura is a good girl."  
"No she's not." He snorted "She just puts this up for you, Tsukki."  
"I'd rather she stay this way then."  
"She won't."  
"Just move your hand away, I don't want to squish it."  
"Kagura would just put her smelly butt on it."  
"Are you saying I have a smelly bottom?"  
"No, your's is a very ni-" He was punched in the jaw.  
"I'd rather not know, especially since it's from your point of view."  
"I can't sleep."  
"I'll help you sleep then." Tsukuyo tugged at his fluffy hair "Get your head on a pillow and close your eyes."  
"The pillow's too hard."  
"There's nothing wrong with the pillow."  
"I want a softer one."  
She sighed and gave in "Move up and put your head here." Tsukuyo motioned the the spot in front of her chest.  
He scooted in a flash "I won't get beaten up again?"  
"No, you won't get beaten up again."

Soon, an ensemble of soft breathing, moderately loud snores and full out bellows were heard in the room. Tsukuyo was careful to regulate her breathing as she watched the two Yorozuya and sighed. They were so childish sometimes, but that was probably why she loved them so much. Shinpachi almost never slept over, but she was sure he secretly wanted to behave like them as well.


	14. Chapter 14

**No matter how large the age gap is between the two of you, sleep will always allow you to grow up healthy and strong… just ask Oka-san for the details on how that happens**

A man whirled around in dizzying spirals, trying to fight away an invisible enemy, a foe who moved so fast that they could be interpreted as mere shadows to passer bys(there were none), dancing amidst the silhouettes of tall buildings.

Panting heavily, Hijikata Toshirou pelted past yet another convenience store and took shelter across a gaggle of rubbish bins. He took out his treasured mayonnaise lighter and lit himself a cigarette, exhaling thin wisps of smoke. Bracing himself, he took a risk and peeked out of his hiding spot. The coast was clear, he could stay here for a few moments longer. Sighing to himself, he drummed the hilt of his katana and watched the faint moonlight reflect off the blade. Something was amiss, but he couldn't quite place his finger on whatever it was.

Too early, had Hijikata let down his guard. Just as he stood to chance another inspection of his surroundings, a blade pierced his abdomen. The silvery glow of the moon he'd been admiring moments early wavered in his line of vision. The cigarette in his mouth fell quickly, ashes snapping off when it hit the dusty floor. The man choked and he spat out blood. The sickly red of it made him feel nauseous and he tugged at the black garment covering his attacker's face. It slipped off easily and he saw those large, innocent red eyes. That soft wind-swept hair.

"Darn you, Sougo." He fell dead.

Okita blinked, wide-eyed and retrieved the dusky bolt of fabric from Hijikata's dead grasp. He wound it expertly on his head once more and bent down to examine the still-warm corpse of the vice commander. The teenager reached into his robes and pulled out a black, permanent marker. Uncapping it, he placed the carefully between his teeth and scribbled on the dead man's neck. Nodding in satisfaction, Okita fled when he heard the approaching sounds of police sirens. The thick mark read: No. 4016.

"Four thousand and sixteen down, who knows how many to go." He observed his next target, potential No. 4017 looking around warily for any signs of his 'mysterious attacker'.

But a more disconcerting sight loomed several metres away. A huge figure, blocking out the pale moon that night, crescent just visible over the beast's mayonnaise polished mane. It lurked near the eye mask factories and Okita knew that it was targeting innocent civilians. He, as a member of the Sc*uting legion, would never allow such a monstrosity to go near the manufacturers of his trademark. The T*tan Hijikata growled and turned away from Okita. Clenching his handgrips, he launched himself forwards with only one objective. To hit the nape of Hijikata's neck.

His aim was true and his katana stuck the weak point with expert accuracy, earning a roar of pain and rage from the T*tan. Okita activated his grapples once more and swung to safety. Hijikata No. 4017 collapsed and his body began to smoke. The soldier quickly cut the human away from the T*tan shifter, scrawled 'No. 4017' and darted away, back to the now potential Hijikata No. 4018.

"Che, that fifteen metre class was nothing." Okita preformed a spectacular pivot mid air, now going for the five metre class "No. 4018 will be nothing to my superior skills."

Silently, he drew his prized blade and slashed neck of No. 4018 with extraordinary accuracy and veered away to avoid the hand of the next T*tan, No. 4019. Repeating the standard procedure of scrawling the death number on the shifter's skin, Okita finished off the twelve metre class of Hijikata No. 4019. Human Hijikata No. 4020 was still in his little hidey hole, but not for much longer. The captain killed him swiftly and took his blade. The other weapon would prove useful for future annihilations if his own katana were to blunt itself, making it unusable.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder and Okita instinctively yelled "Rocket Punch!" The uncaring shout of pain told him that it was No. 4021.  
"THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, SOUGO?!"

The room was spacious and there was a television set switched on late at night, almost muted and with graphics of G*ku and Kr*llin showing on reruns.

An Okita Sougo lay inside his futon "Hijikata-san, if you sneak up on people when they're sleeping, they will attack you if you wake them up." He removed his eye mask and shook out his hair.  
"I DIDN'T SNEAK, I'VE BEEN HANGING AROUND HERE FOR THE PAST FIVE MINUTES AND YOU TELL ME I'M SNEAKING?!"  
"Hijikata-san, Hijikata-san, keep your voice down." Okita replaced his mask calmly "If you keep on yelling, you'll wake everyone up and I can't kill, er, help you out."  
"Sougo, if you want to kill me, don't announce it..." Hijikata massaged his temples "... LIKE HECK I DIDN'T HEAR YOU SAY 'KILL' HALFWAY THROUGH!"  
"Calm down, Hijikata-san."  
"CALM DOWN WITH WHAT, SOUGO?!"  
"What did you even come here for, Hijikata-san?" Okita resumed his sleeping position "Don't tell me you're trying to confirm that Hijikata Toshirou x Okita Sougo pairing."  
"WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GET THAT IDEA FROM?!"  
"Wait, it has to be Danna x Hijikata-san, right?"  
"SOUGO, YOU JUST WANT TO DIE, DON'T YOU, YOU BASTARD?!"  
"Or Hijikata-san x Danna."  
"THE ONLY 'x' I GET IS WITH MAYONNAISE!"  
"Hijikata-san x me is never going to happen, because I will always top and get Okita Sougo x Hijikata Toshirou."  
"Right, I'm sick of listening to your idiotic reasoning..." Hijikata stepped out of the room "Next time, if you want to join the Att*ck on Titan crew, apply for the sc*uting legion so you die faster."  
"Good night, No. 4021."  
"Who're you calling No. 4021?"

* * *

A Justaway sounded the alarm set for that morning, twirling it's peach coloured head once on that funny spring before a hand slammed down on it, effectively destroying the terrorist device before it detonated.

Before Sakata Gintoki even opened his eyes, he felt something soft against his face. Not large enough to be his pillow, too round to be the blanket. He urged his eyelids open and saw a dull pink fabric close to him. It was Tsukuyo. Gintoki really didn't want to get up this early, but it couldn't be helped. Groaning, he shifted himself away from Tsukuyo's hold, taking his time as to not wake her.

"The things I do for love..." He yawned and amused himself by combing his fingers through her hair.

She stirred a little, turning away from him, before mumbling and clutching Kagura closer to her. Gintoki sighed. Now that the Yato girl was in his favourite spot, he could only get up and do his 'job' for today. Gintoki changed in the room(secretly hoping that Tsukuyo would wake up just then and see his beautiful body) and rummaged through her underwear and other clothes. Feeling refreshed and ignoring his heavily bleeding nose, he picked up a brush and a piece of parchment, leaving a note to tell Tsukuyo to make breakfast for Kagura because he would be away. He then stretched and left the house.

Gintoki made his way down the stairs before pausing for a fraction of a second. Women were so prone to jealousy these days. Shimura Tae was standing in the balcony, not looking at him, but at the view of the morning. She'd done this often enough and Gintoki had grown use to ignoring these intent stares at the distance from Tae. He suspected that Shinpachi must have told his sister about the planned marriage between Tsukuyo and him.

"If you stay up there for much longer, you'll catch a cold."  
Tae stiffened but replied with a steady voice "I'll be fine."  
"No you won't." Gintoki gazed at her with a serious expression most unlike him "Come take a walk with me, if you've got nothing to do."  
"..." She finally made eye contact "Gin-san,"  
"What?"  
"Why, why would you still bother looking out for me..." She gritted her teeth "If you've got Tsukuyo on your mind all the time now?"  
He tilted his head back "I'll tell you if you come on a walk with me."

The enigmatic man did not even wait to hear Tae's response, he just kept on going, silvery hair glinting in the shallow sunlight. She hesitated, tempted to ignore him, but curiosity for what he had to say got the better of her and she ran to catch up. As she panted, trying to keep up with his longer strides, Tae felt a little disgusted at herself for being so much like his stalker. She was tailing him, at his command. For several minutes, they just went here and there, not saying a thing to each other. Just then, she realised she didn't even know where they were heading.

"Gin-san, where are you taking me?"  
"Have you eaten breakfast yet?" Gintoki scratched his head "I know I haven't."  
"No."  
"Good, then I suppose I can treat you to breakfast?"  
"Treat me to breakfast?" Tae raised her eyebrows sceptically "Gin-san, this is the first time since I've known you that you've brought money with you."  
"Gin-san comes prepared." He displayed his wallet with flourish "But we'll have to eat dango."  
"Why dango?"  
"Are you asking why human beings eat dango in general, or why I want to eat dango?"  
"You're just thinking about yourself, Gin-san." She tutted.  
"I am a very considerate man, because I have just agreed to get you breakfast."  
"What kind of man feeds a woman a calorie monster like that?"  
"Your Bargain Dash is even worse." Gintoki was planted onto the floor after that "I mean, Bargain Dash is only suitable for the best."  
"Yes, Gin-san, are you going to buy me a hundred cups of Bargain Dash, hm?"  
"Hahaha, Gin-san doesn't have money products as high quality as Bargain Dash, haha…"  
"Ah, I guess I'll have to eat dango after all."  
"Hahaha… I'm very sorry."

The sign for the Koupeitou store loomed ahead. Gintoki noted that, as usual, there were barely any customers. The dango there tasted pretty good, more traditional and much like the ones Shouyou-sensei used to buy for him. Andromeda, on the other hand, was sweet beyond his wildest dreams, but the prices on the desserts were too high for someone like him.

"Koupeitou, eh?" Tae looked at the sign with renewed interest "I remember Shin-chan told me he tried to sneak me some dango from here during a competition."  
"Better than Andromeda." He pointed at the flowery store across the street "The parfaits they sell taste good but the Battle Royale café has better ones."  
"Is it because they're low quality, like Gin-san?"  
"I was in HD for season five and six, excuse me." Gintoki's eyebrow twitched "And they did reruns for me."  
"It was so they could see more of Shimura Tae."  
"Sakata Gintoki."  
"Oh, Danna, you came!" An old man stepped out, waving at them(conveniently stopping an argument).  
"Yo, I came to get breakfast."  
"Danna, you found yourself a girlfriend, eh?" He glared at him "What about my sweet baby girl?"  
"Oi, I'm not going out with her."  
Tae opened her mouth to say "I would never go out with him," but "What?" came out instead.  
"How could you do this to me?" A rather unattractive girl wearing a pair of glasses ran out, trying to hug Gintoki.  
He pushed her away, revolted "I would never go out with either of you."  
"Gah, Danna, you're no fun." The old man pushed up his own spectacles "What do you want?"  
"Oi, Tae, how many sticks of dango are you going eat?"  
"One is fine, Gin-san."  
"Then we'll have three."  
"Che, saying you're not going out…" The shop keeper went to the back "I don't believe you, Danna!"

Muttering something inaudible to himself, he came back with a plate of dango quickly enough. His daughter had picked herself up and sat down, very close to Gintoki. He shuffled away from her and Tae found herself shoulder to shoulder(he was slouching) with the samurai. He finished the first set of dango at breakneck pace and wolfed down the second lot while Tae was still halfway through her own.

"Money." The old man showed Gintoki his palm "You're not leaving otherwise."  
"Old man's smart this time." He grumbled and gave the appropriate amount to the outstretched hand "You're been raising prices."  
As usual, he was ignored "Danna, you've sharpened yourself up."  
"Huh?" Gintoki's dull question caused Tae to turn away politely, in order to eavesdrop.  
"You're paying for your girlfriend."  
"If I don't pay I will be made to pay later." He shuddered fearfully "She's a demon."  
Tae chewed on the sweet thoughtfully, revenge floating casual in her mind "…" She couldn't speak right now, her mouth was full.  
"Hahaha, I meant she's wonderful, but she's not my girlfriend."  
"Danna, I won't believe you." The old man motioned for Tae to put the used pick on the plate.  
She nodded her thanks and smiled cheerily at the other girl "My, boys must be swarming all over you."  
"You think so?"  
"Yes, of course!"  
"Thank you!"  
"No, thank you for clearing my plate."  
"Yeah, yeah…" Gintoki stuck his pinky up his nose "Got to go now, bye."  
"Danna, take care of your girlfriend!" He waved once more "Or my sweet baby girl will get to you!"  
"She's not my girlfriend."  
"Come again soon, Danna's girlfriend!" The glasses girl blew a kiss at them.  
"She's not my girlfriend."

Tae pondered over what the two had said. They might've been teasing, but she was still thinking about how they kept on calling her 'Gintoki's girlfriend'. Perhaps, all along, she had wanted to be Gintoki's closest. But there was someone else there at the moment, someone who was beautiful. She was strong, kind, passionate about what she did and serious about her love with Gintoki. Tsukuyo would be worlds above her.

_Was this how Sarutobi felt, when she found out about the relationship?_ She snuck a peek at Gintoki, who was yawning, again.  
He scratched his head and Tae wondered when he washed his hair last "Now we've had breakfast we can go on a walk."  
_A walk… he said he would tell me why he would still be with me now, if I went on a walk with him…_ "Gin-san, I need to ask you something."  
"Ask later, enjoy now." He pointed vaguely in the distance "Let's go to the park."  
"Gin-san," She started but stopped _Even if I pester him about it, he'll only tell me when he wants to._  
"Ah, now I can enjoy myself in some peace and quiet too."

They strolled on for a while, where Gintoki decided to make comments on interesting leaves they saw, birds that flew by and the clouds of early morning. Several times, he stopped to examine a flower, before picking it and holding onto it for the rest of the walk. Tae decided that nothing would come out of this if she urged him to walk faster. He would only slow his pace down even more and pick every flower he saw in his path, devastating the environment.

The park was empty, it was simply too early for the children and couples to come out. At least couples who wanted to show others they were lovers, no matter how short or sweet their relationship would be. Gintoki requested(anything beyond his normal, offensive, speech was considered polite) that Tae find a comfortable bench and sit down, while he went to buy drinks for them.

"What do you want to drink?"  
"I'm fine with anything, Gin-san." She paused and gave a proper answer before she regretted it "Actually, as long as it's not alcoholic."  
"Fine, is a tea or a juice okay with you?" He smirked "I'm getting myself a strawberry milk."  
"Bargain Dash would be the best, Gin-san." _She was getting annoyed The longer he stalls, the less likely I am to know the answer to my question._  
"I'll get something which is not alcoholic for you then." Gintoki moved so slowly that Tae considered going off to find a stick of celery and watch it grow.

She watched many sparrows peck at the ground at her feet, but she did nothing to stop them. They weren't doing anything wrong and taking out her temper on them was just too cruel, even by her own standards. The chirped happily but scattered immediately when Gintoki came back towards her, holding a bottle of something and his beloved strawberry milk.

_Beloved like Tsukuyo._ That thought generated itself so quickly, that Tae did not know how to rid of it, accepting Gintoki's held out drink mindlessly "Thanks."  
"I hope you like green tea." He took a sip of the milk "It's cold, not hot."  
"I think I can tell." _Tsukuyo's hot to you, isn't she?_ Tae had no idea where these vengeful thoughts of Tsukuyo were springing from.  
"Whatever you say."  
_But… it makes me feel so refreshed, after thinking about her like this…_ "Gin-san, are you going to tell me why we're in the park?" _No, Tsukuyo hasn't done anything wrong…_  
"We're in the park because it's the place where people I know are least likely to come." He had a long draught of his drink.  
_I can't hate her because… she hasn't done anything… no, I can't hate her..._ "People you know?" _At least, not now…_ She cursed herself inwardly for thinking that.  
"Save Madao, I know he's with his wife right now, though."  
_Wife like Tsukuyo will become._ "That's good for him, one good turn is especially good for someone like him." Tae gave up on surpressing hate for Tsukuyo.  
"Now, going onto wives."  
Tae felt her heart stop momentarily "Gin-san?" Pretending would be useless, she was dying to hear what he had to say.  
He smiled "You don't like me with Tsukuyo, do you?"  
She lied instinctively "No, Gin-san, I think it's fine."  
"All of you women…" He rolled his eyes "There's no need to lie, Tae, I know you don't like it."  
He'd called her 'Tae', meaning their relation was intimate as well "I'm not lying." I lied again.  
"Anyways, you said you wanted to know why I still cared?"  
"Yes, but this has nothing to do with hating Tsukuyo-san."  
Gintoki's eyes leveled with her's "It has everything to do with her."  
She gulped "Gin-san?"  
"But this conversation doesn't really relate to your hating of Tsukuyo." He put his hand against her cheek "If you want to hate someone, please hate me."  
"Gin-san?" Tae felt herself blushing "What are you…?"  
He continued quietly "You thought I would marry you."  
"Gin-san, please don't be so…" She tried to move away, but he had somehow taken hold of her hand.  
"I'll be honest with you." The man was practically supporting himself on her "I would have married you or Sacchan if Tsukuyo wasn't here."  
"I don't need to know, Gin-san, please don't be so close to me, Gin-san!"  
"Tae." He squeezed her hand "I'll tell you another reason for why I didn't marry you."  
"Gin-san, I don't need to know!" Her voice was becoming progressively higher.  
"I just thought, you were too young for me." He rested his head one her's, causing her to flinch "I'm more interested in women closer to my age group, Tae."  
"Gin-san…" She was trembling from the weight of it all, his words and the emotions in turmoil inside her.  
"I'm sorry, Tae."

Then Gintoki kissed her gently on the lips, applying a little pressure before leaving as quickly as he came there.


	15. Chapter 15

**Part one of: A special chapter to celebrate Okita Sougo's Birthday!**

A pretty woman shifted uncomfortably inside her heavy futon, something gripping her sides very tightly, as though there was a clamp holding her down for the whole night.

She rose groggily, but Tsukuyo yelped when she was immediately dragged down by some weight near her stomach and chest. Attempting to lift herself once more, she gave up after seeing it was Kagura latched onto her. Not really able to ever get angry at the Yato girl, Tsukuyo resorted to adjusting the teenager's position slightly, just enough so she could carry Kagura around(hopefully she wouldn't need to carry her until she woke up).

Taking a deep breath, the woman lifted the snoring Kagura from under her arms and staggered awkwardly to the living room. Tsukuyo plopped herself down on the green sofa and sat there for a few seconds. There was something odd about this particular morning's atmosphere. Something was missing, something important. She pondered over several thoughts, before realising that it was Gintoki who wasn't here. Knowing that it would be impossible to wake him with Kagura latched onto her, Tsukuyo tried to wake the girl up.

"Kagura, please wake up, I need to um…" She made an excuse that should catch her attention "I need to make breakfast."  
She snorted and nuzzled Tsukuyo before springing to the real world "Eh?"  
"Ah, you're up," The blond woman greeted her and kissed her forehead "I need to wake Gintoki, so can you let me go, please?"  
The Yato beamed back at her "Tsukki, Gin-chan has work today, remember?"  
"Oh, of course!" Tsukuyo scratched her head in embarrassment "Well, I'll just make you breakfast, Kagura."  
"Tsukki, what are we having?" Kagura patted her stomach "I'm starving."  
She pushed the girl off her and opened the fridge "There's egg in here, so I think we'll have to survive on this."  
"What about lunch?"  
"Thinking about that so soon, eh?"  
"A real leader has to plan ahead for unexpected events and future meals."  
"Yes leader." Tsukuyo stifled a laugh "How about we go and buy some mackerel after breakfast?"  
"Mackerel!" Kagura whooped in delight "We need to buy some for Sadaharu too!"  
"Kagura, would you mind feeding Sadaharu while I make the omelette?" She closed the fridge, carrying a container of eggs and a bottle of ketchup.  
"Omelette!" She rushed towards Tsukuyo and gave her a hug "Tsukki, thank you!"  
"You're welcome." The woman turned quickly, so Kagura wouldn't see her blush "I'll just get the food ready now…"

* * *

A uniformed brown haired teenager watched a girl(she was younger than him after all) holding a bottle of green tea sit on a yellow bench while kissing a silver haired man with a carton of strawberry milk in his right hand.

Okita Sougo raised his eyebrows and readied his phone's camera. He took a picture of that very moment. This was an unexpected start to the morning and he wasn't in a very good mood. He hadn't slept well(if he'd even managed to catch some sleep) and after onlooking this scene, Okita remembered how excited Kondo-san was about Danna's marriage with that Yoshiwara chick. He had to give Danna some credit for finding such a fabulous wife with his personality, but even after he'd promised many things to his wife, it was apparent that his attachment to her was not permanent as he continued to flirt with other women.

Kondo-san had been looking forward to talking to Anego, so much that he had put a hold on his stalking for the past week in order to prepare for his own proposal to Anego. Now Danna was here, probably walking out without telling his wife and making out with Anego in public. Okita tapped the hilt of his katana threateningly, weighing his chances in a fight with Danna. If he struck now, Kondo-san would never end up with Anego and Danna's wife would hear about his. There would also be a possibility of an arrest for himself, attacking 'innocent civilians'.

As much of a sadist as Okita was, he would not confirm Danna's identity as the Shiroyasha anytime soon for a good laugh. All in all, there would be no benefits for anybody but him, who got to feel the satisfaction of taking out his anger on someone other than Hijikata-san. The Shinsengumi captain pushed his katana back into it's scabbard securely, before sneaking away from the park. He would pretend he had seen nothing, hadn't even been to the park today. Now he would just sit back and relax, taunting Hijikata-san as he pleased. Or he could pick a fight with China, those were always interesting.

_China. _Okita stopped in his tracks_ Shoot, what the heck is she going to do when, if, she finds out about this?  
_  
A man's voice, low and serious, sounded "Tae, I'm sorry." Sakata Gintoki looked her in the eye

He turned and faced the direction of Danna, but he was unable to catch what Gintoki was saying _Then again, if I don't tell her or Danna's wife, they won't know a thing._

She avoided his gaze "Are you sorry for me, or for proposing to Tsukuyo?"

Danna's wife pretends she doesn't care about what he does, but I think she's almost as obsessed about him as his stalker was.

The sadist stiffened."I'm sorry for making you sad, Tae." He continued boldly "I love Tsukuyo."

_His stalker. _Okita Sougo realised how many hearts Danna was breaking at once(including Hijikata-san's)_ She probably knows, I didn't see her hanging around when Danna went shopping._

His words cut into her, cut deeply into her "Then why did you, why did you kiss me just now?"

He bit his lip and forced himself to walk away from the park_ Danna, I hope you know what you're doing. _The officer was in no mood to get injured trying to 'help' Gintoki.

"I'll leave that for you to answer, Tae." He got up and left her sitting on the bench, disappearing as suddenly as he had come to her.

_Or else you're in for a heck of a fight._

* * *

As usual, he went to work in an orderly manner, dressed in appropriate clothing and having an edible breakfast at a normal breakfast eating time, he thought he might as well hope his workplace was neat today.

"Gin-san, I'm here!" Shinpachi rang the doorbell and called out as well.

Muffled footsteps sounded behind the door and Shinpachi found himself face to face(well, face for him to neck) with Tsukuyo, who had not changed into her usual kimono yet. Kagura(she was, interestingly enough, changed in her normal clothes) was visibly clinging onto the woman's back and showed no signs of removing herself from there. It was quite overwhelming to see the sensible Tsukuyo-san instead of the usually lazy Gin-san greeting him at the door(not that Gintoki ever did) and actually smiling at him.

"Good morning, Shinpachi." She gestured for him to come in "Gintoki said he had work today, so he won't be back until noon."  
He stood there, unsure of how to react, before going with "Good morning Tsukuyo-san, Kagura-chan."  
"Oi, Shinpachi, at least say something interesting!"  
"Kagura, I'm sure there will be more interesting things to talk about if Shinpachi can come in." Tsukuyo brushed some of Kagura's hair the girl's eyes "Come in, Shinpachi."  
"Sorry I'm earlier than usual, it's just that Aneue left to work extra early this morning." Shinpachi allowed himself to be led inside "Gin-san's really working hard these days, don't you think?"  
"Gin-chan will never work hard unless it's for Pachinko." Kagura plopped herself onto the sofa.  
"Kagura-chan, don't talk about Gin-san like that in front of Tsukuyo-san."  
"But Shinpachi, Tsukki knows how lazy he is, right?"  
"Gintoki is truly the greatest example of the personification for 'lazy' I have ever seen."  
"Oh, even Tsukuyo-san thinks about Gin-san this way, huh?"  
"Tsukki's not tricked by happy thoughts like you are, Pattsuan."  
"Kagura-chan, why are you up so early today?"  
"Tsukki woke me up so she could make breakfast for me!"  
"Huh?"  
"Well, Kagura sort of attached herself to me sometime during last night and I had to wake her up…"  
"Oh, I understand, Tsukuyo-san."  
"Understand what?" Kagura pulled on Tsukuyo's arm "Tsukki, get changed so we can buy stuff for lunch and dinner!"  
"I will." She stepped into her room and shut the door quietly.  
"Tsukki, if you're too slow, I'll just drag you out even if you're naked!" Kagura called out to her "So be fast!"  
"KAGURA-CHAN!" Shinpachi blushed at the thought of it "You can't do that to Tsukuyo-san!"  
"Pattsuan, you look like you don't mind a bit." She smirked "Shinpachi the cherry boy wants to see Tsukki without any clothes on."  
"I DO!" He paused "Wait, I do mind and I don't want to see Tsukuyo without any clothes on."  
"Don't cover it, cherry boy."  
"KAGURA-CHAN WHERE ARE YOU LEARNING THIS?!"  
"From Gin-chan."  
"… Kagura-chan, don't pick up Gin-san's bad words."  
"Shinpachi, picking up bad words has nothing to do with the fact that your face went red when I threatened Tsukki about going naked."  
"My face didn't go red!"  
"Sorry, my mistake."  
"Yes, Kagura-chan, this is how you should act like."  
"Your soul turned into the colour of a sour plum."  
"MY SOUL, HOW CAN YOU SEE MY SOUL?!"  
"Shinpachi, there's a difference between your soul and your stand."  
"Stand?"  
"You know, the thing that supports your soul?"  
"Huh?"  
"You are ninety five per cent glasses, three per cent spit and two per cent garbage."  
"HOW DO YOU EVEN CALCULATE PERCENTAGES?!"  
"What was that about calculating percentages?"

Tsukuyo came back into the living room, dressed in a deep blue kimono unfamiliar to them. It was patterned with orange and yellow flowers, amongst many stalks of bamboo and white flowers. Even though her usual, blackish blue clothing looked stunning enough on her, this would certainly attract more than a few pairs of eyes if she went out. The two gaped at her for a while, until they realised they were staring when Tsukuyo coughed into her hand.

"Tsukki, let's go buy something for lunch!" Kagura pointed at Shinpachi, quickly reverting to her usual upbeat self "Pattsuan always cleans the house anyways."  
"Of course, Kagura." She shrugged apologetically at the boy "I'm sorry, Shinpachi, but you'll have to help clean while we're out."  
"It's fine, Tsukuyo-san." Deciding to make a good impression and to make up for earlier, he kept going with "I like your kimono."  
"Thank you."  
"Shinpachi, if Gin-chan finds out that you're hitting on Tsukki, he'll get jealous."  
"I'm not hitting on her."  
"Kagura, let's go now."  
"Bye, Shinpachi, don't go around watching Gin-chan's porn while we're out of the house!"  
"LIKE HECK I WOULD!"

* * *

Sunlight glinted off a formidable looking cannon, or more specifically, a bazooka aimed by a cute looking teenaged boy with shimmering brown hair and large red eyes.

He yawned and swung his weapon whenever a passerby came too near. It was his birthday today and yet, he still had to go to work. That was because Hijikata-san was being Hijikata-san and shouting at him to do this and that, like he was his mother. A gaggle of women screamed when he fired the bazooka at them.

"I'm sorry, my arm got tired my because my baggage was really heavy and that made this bazooka target you."

He winked and preformed the signature hair flick that all older women fell for. As these housewives weren't any different, the hushed each other and apologised for making such a loud noise, one even offering him a chuubert from her shopping. Okita accepted politely and took a draught. Of course, any sadist with good looks will know how to abuse it, but Okita twisted it to the point of becoming a ladykiller(scoring Danna's wife on his ever growing list felt good). They oohed and aahed at him, nudging each other and whispering among themselves before bidding him farewell, giggling when he nodded his thanks.

"One good turn on my birthday, but since time doesn't pass here, I'll never get older." The Shinsengumi captain wiped his mouth on his sleeve "I'll be the most sadistic sadist the sadistic sadist world has ever sadistically seen."

Knowing that Kondo-san would let him off today since it was his birthday, Okita leeched money, products, goods, foods, whips, chains and the works from every shop that caught his greedy eyes in Kabukichou. The red-light district suffered an immense loss in earnings that fateful day, but all refused to say how. All that they said was that 'there was a really cute boy who walked in here and bought a few things…'. He did his very best, to try and distract himself from what he had seen today. It was none of his business, that Danna was walking out on his wife.

"None of my business at all." Okita spoke out loud, but quietly "Danna can go bang on Hijikata-san whenever he wants, he should even boast about that to his wife."

The shopping bags he had in his hand were too heavy, so he hired a taxi, dumped the bags inside and told the driver to bring it to the Shinsengumi headquarters. Okita reached into his wallet and paid the fare with no questions. After all, he'd absorbed so much money from the district that there was no need to be afraid of having none left. Okita tipped him. Hasegawa Taizou, nodded gratefully and drove away.

Sparrows flew in the sky above him, probably squawking profanities at each other when the sadist watched one dull bird crashed into several others. He wondered how often that happened to the bird species living in Kabukichou, but dismissed the thought and decided to revolutionise the animals living here. That was not necessarily a good thing for anybody and Okita looked forward to observing the clashes between sparrow and pig.

_What will China do if she finds out about Danna?_ He growled at hit himself on the head_ Why am I thinking about her again?  
_Okita strolled along, not caring where he was going_ It's not like she's anymore important the the worms on the ground.  
I mean, the only girl who was important to me was my sister. _He set off his bazooka randomly, earning screeches of fear from pedestrians_ Aneue's dead and I know there's no bringing her back.  
_There were police sirens wailing from his own comrades, the Shinsengumi, so Okita made a hasty retreat into an alley_ I feel no need or want for substitute of Aneue.  
So why is China always popping back up when I think about something related to her in the least?_

Running away from the growing noises of the police approaching, Okita found himself falling face first into something soft. He had fallen too little for him to be stuck on dog poop on the floor. His brilliant mind coming to a conclusion, he dreaded what would happen to him if he made a single move. Staying there for a few moments, the teenager could just feel the menacing atmosphere. It probably wasn't a smart move to run away, but out in panic, Okita scrambled off whatever he was leaning on.

There was a flushed Tsukuyo carrying several plastic bags and a furious Kagura next to her. He hoped that his beautiful appearance would appease Danna's wife, but that didn't mean that he could escape the wrath of Danna merely by winking attractively. Would probably work on the majority of other male characters though. Okita notice that Danna's wife was especially pretty when she wore brighter colours(the other clothes were, if he might describe them, sexy).

"Hey, chihuahua, what the heck do you think you're doing to Tsukki, huh?" Kagura glared at and insulted him in defense of Tsukuyo.  
"That was something called, an 'accident', China, have you heard of them?" He realised that was the wrong thing to say in front of Danna's wife and covered it up "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push myself into you" _Your boobs of yours, that is._  
"No, that's fine, really." Tsukuyo held onto Kagura's shoulder "You're… one of the Shinsengumi, right?"  
"Tsukki, he's the worst one out of the tax collectors." She spat on the ground at his feet "Sadist, get away from Tsukki."  
"Hey, have you forgotten who paid for your lunch?"  
Kagura grabbed his cravat angrily "You're the one who offered me free lunch, what kind of idiot wouldn't take that offer?"  
"Settle down." Tsukuyo put an arm around both of them and Okita felt the plastic bag with cold fish inside on his arm "Okita-san, was it?"  
"Yes, you're Danna's wife and the head of that vigilance force in Yoshiwara, right?"  
"Tsukki, you don't need to treat the sadist with respect, you're older than him anyways." Kagura pouted when Tsukuyo shushed her "But, Tsukki!"  
"Okita-san, are you hurt anywhere?"  
_Like I would get her from falling on her boobs, Danna probably loves them to the point she can't be bothered by people touching them anymore._ "I'm fine, thanks." _Especially by cute boys like me._  
"That's good, Kagura, I know that it's not decent for boys to do that, but you should still apologise."  
"… I… rry." She muttered something inaudible.  
"What was that?" Okita blinked innocently "I couldn't hear you."  
"Kagura, please speak up."  
Seeing as the 170cm duo were ganging up on her, she swallowed her pride and said the words she wanted to say least "I'm sorry."

The Yato girl thought her great day couldn't possibly be soiled even more, but it did when Tsukuyo decided to say "Okita-san, it's almost lunchtime, do you have any plans?"  
"Nope, I'll just find some store and go there… why?"  
"Well, if you've got no where to go, why not come in for lunch?"  
Her blood went cold at the thought of Okita eating in the Yorozuya house "Tsukki, this guy here is a tax collector, do you want a tax collector over for lunch?"  
"Kagura, he can't be that bad." Tsukuyo could see then tension between the two _Do they really hate each other that much?_  
"Um, er, well, I might pick up some food closer to here, so I probably won't come…"  
_Or is it one-sided love and hate relationship?_ "Well, you're in front of Yorozuya house so it can't be that far, right?" _Maybe they're just shy about being seen together?_  
Okita turned around in confusion and saw, to his great displeasure, that Yorozuya house was a few steps away "Oh, well…"  
"Yes?" Tsukuyo smiled and steered the Kagura and him up the stairs "Feel free to make yourself comfortable on the sofa, Okita-san."  
"Eh?" He blinked.  
Kagura scowled "What's with that 'eh'?" She rang the doorbell.

Shinpachi answered and greeted them, looking at Okita in surprise. He was wearing his usual orange apron with a Justaway at the top and had tied an old handkerchief around his head as a makeshift bandanna. The two teenagers smirked at the sight of him(Tsukuyo couldn't see their faces) and immediately glared at each other when they saw a mirror expression to theirs.

"Welcome back and hello, Okita-san." He looked questioningly at the trio "Are you coming in for a job request?"  
"Yo, I'm here for lunch."  
Kagura stomped past Shinpachi with his silly feather duster "I'm going to the toilet." The sound of the door slamming was heard promptly.  
"Shinpachi, thank you for cleaning while we were gone." Tsukuyo walked past him and turned to Okita "You can put your shoes here."  
"Thank you Danna's wife."  
"Oh, you can just call me Tsukuyo."  
"How about Anego?" Okita paused "Wait, Shinpachi's sister is already Anego."  
"Okita-san, you can think about this later, Tsukuyo-san, you need to start cooking now."  
"Sorry, Shinpachi."

As soon as Tsukuyo put the mackerel on the pan, Kagura came out of the washroom after her lengthy absence and attempted to keep the delicious aroma to herself. It smelt so good, that Okita felt himself look over his shoulder yearningly. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to come here on his birthday, since it meant he could eat lunch for free. But there was one problem looming over him.

"Kagura, how does Gintoki like his mackerel?" She pried Kagura off from her waist.  
She slunk away and sat in front of the rice cooker instead "Gin-chan likes it with lots of sugar, just replace the salt with sugar, Tsukki!"

Upon hearing that exchange, Okita was suddenly reminded of the scene with Tae and Gintoki but shook his head to clear it. He told himself halfheartedly that he will reveal the information later, just for laughs and to see the expression on their faces. Something was nagging at him and he soon realised that Gintoki's actions were basically inexcusable, to the point that it had become quite terrible even for a sadist like him. Building up a relationship for physical gratification from a woman who has decided to devote herself for you. Marriage and love were cruel things.

"Wait, Tsukuyo-san, don't put the sugar in!" Shinpachi hurried over "Kagura-chan was just joking!"  
The older woman smiled and knocked Kagura on the head lightly "That's fine, thank you Shinpachi."  
"Shinpachi, you're no fun!"  
"Tsukuyo-san, I'll stir the miso soup." He picked up the ladle.  
"Please watch the rice as well, Shinpachi." Tsukuyo inclined her head at the girl drooling next to the rice cooker "I think Kagura might want to start lunch early."  
"I've got it."

Kagura sighed unhappily when she was shooed away from her beloved food source and accidentally sat down on the same sofa as Okita. He took out his phone and began tapping away, sending a text from Anonymous to Hijikata about how mayonnaise would be on sale at Hotel Oh-Edo at midnight, if he brought any hostesses from Smile hostess club to there. Smirking, he sent the message.

Feeling as though the silence was uncomfortable, the girl broke it "Shinpachi, hurry up, I want lunch!"  
"Kagura-chan, if you eat something that's not cooked properly, you'll get ill."  
"If I get ill, it's because you were the one who cooked it."  
"…" Shinpachi ignored the comment, but it was clear that he had no comeback to throw.  
Okita stifled a laugh, which caught Kagura's attention "Oi, sadist, what're you laughing at?"  
"Nothing, China." He grin knowingly "Nothing at all…"  
"What kind of person laughs at nothing?"  
"Me."  
"Tsukuyo-san, how did you learn to cook?" Shinpachi remembered his sister saying something about Tsukuyo not being able to cook.  
"I, well, picked it up somewhere." Tsukuyo's back was to him "Shinpachi, do you want more salt on your mackerel?"  
Shinpachi felt as though she was redirecting the subject "Um, yes please."  
"I know how Tsukki learnt to cook!" Kagura jumped up, eyes filled with malice "Hinowa told me…"  
"Ahem, Kagura, what about some other time?" The chef raked the pan on the stove.  
She continued "Hinowa said as soon as Gin-chan proposed to Tsukki, she asked her discreetly to teach her how to cook dishes for Gin-chan."  
The woman almost dropped the pan and turned the mackerel over and over fiercely(she had told Hinowa that she did not want others to know about those cooking lessons) "…"  
Shinpachi hid a snigger in vain, but Tsukuyo's kunai found their way into his head "I'M SORRY!"

As expected of Okita, he took out his phone and snapped a picture, face devoid of expression of any kind. He leaned back and when he put his hand on the sofa arm, Okita felt something warm next to it. Sadaharu had somehow padded over without him noticing, carrying a large plastic bowl in his mouth and sat himself on the floor next to him. He wasn't too sure why China's pet had decided to sit here.

Until Tsukuyo came over with the pan, Okita was left to speculate on why the dog was sitting quietly and not launching his poison gas attack. She slid the mackerel carefully inside and avoided Sadaharu's tongue for a while. He thought she might be scared of the dog, but Tsukuyo fended off Sadaharu's friendly attacks by holding her hands out and shaking her head.

"Sadaharu, I've got to make portions for other people too and I'm sure they don't want to have saliva or fur all over their lunch." She scolded him gently.

After she said that, the door slid open and Gintoki walked in, looking tired.


	16. Chapter 16

**Part two of: A story to celebrate Okita Sougo's Birthday!  
**_(Note before chapter starts: Okita's Birthday and the season in the story do not correspond, because Okita's Birthday runs in real time, while in the story, it is autumn moving onto winter. It was a pure coincidence that the previous chapter happened to be finished in terms of writing on Okita's Birthday, allowing the title 'Okita's Birthday' to be used. In other words, this chapter and the last may be counted as a separate or a side story, that also connects this story onto the next chapter.)_

"I'm back, Tsukki." A tall man had come into the living room, stared around him for a bit and raised his eyebrows at the presence of a brown haired teenager "What's Souchirou doing here?"

'Souchirou' narrowed his red eyes at the man standing by the doorway. Remembering what Sakata Gintoki had done earlier this day, on a yellow bench with Shimura Tae, he instantly felt hostility towards Danna(Being called 'Souchirou' didn't help). It was none of his business, he knew, that Danna was cheating on his wife. But for some reason, it made him so irritated at that samurai, the one man anyone could usually count on. If Danna went with Anego and left his wife behind, Kondo-san would be giving up stalking for nothing. Danna's wife would have left her home for nothing.

"My name's Sougo, Danna." He kept his tone light and carefree, anything that was normal for him.  
"Yeah, yeah." Gintoki ruffled his hair "What're you doing in my house, Souchirou?"  
Rolling his eyes, Okita played along "Danna, your pretty wife here invited me in for lunch." He jabbed his pointer finger in the direction of the kitchen.  
Obviously surprised, he called out to Tsukuyo "Tsukki, you invited the tax collector in?"  
"Okita-san didn't have anywhere to go for lunch, Gintoki." She dropped another portion of mackerel into a bowl next to her "Did you expect me to leave him out there?"  
"Yes." He replied abruptly "Tsukki, you should have left him out there, those tax collectors are rich enough to feed on ōtoro for snack."  
"Danna, the Shinsengumi doesn't pay as well as you think." He patted Sadaharu's fluffy head "We have to eat curry in the cafeteria all day long."  
"Che, ungrateful brat." Kagura joined in "In my home planet, we had to eat one bowl of rice with only a packet of seasoning three times a day!"  
"You should have just stayed on your own planet, China." Okita raised his hand swiftly as Sadaharu made the motion to bite "Then maybe you could've died of malnutrition."  
"Yeah, maybe if you'd just stayed in your stronghold of the gorillas, then you're farts would smell like curry." The Yato scowled at him and beckoned the dog over to her "Sadaharu, bite his hand off."  
"Hey, Souchirou, how are you complaining about getting less pay if the Yorozuya doesn't get any?" Gintoki ducked as Sadaharu flew towards him "Stupid dog, bite the dust."  
"Danna, shouldn't your wife be rich?" Okita observed the samurai disappear inside Sadaharu's mouth "Danna, are you alive in there?"  
A pair of legs flailed aimlessly, something muttered becoming lost inside "Mmmmmmmphmmm."  
Tsukuyo walked over with Shinpachi, carrying lunch "Gintoki, stop making a fool of yourself."  
"Um, Tsukuyo-san, Gin-san's stuck." The straight man looked warily at the sight of Sadaharu snacking on Gintoki "Gin-san, it's lunchtime."  
"Shinpachi, just ignore Gintoki." The woman sat down between Okita and Kagura "Sorry, Okita-san, Gintoki's an idiot."  
"You realise that your husband is being eaten, right?" _No way is his wife even stupider than he is... _He watched Gintoki beating weakly at Sadaharu's head.  
She sighed "If Gintoki had learnt to stop insulting Sadaharu within an earshot, this wouldn't be happening."  
"Tsukki, next time, can I have another fish?" Kagura pulled on Tsukuyo's arm to divert her attention from Okita and continued in a loud whisper "Tsukki, men like the sadist are dangerous."  
_Danna's wife is even harsher than I thought_ "China, you should learn something from Danna too." _Or you might find yourself, the pig, being devoured by the wolf._  
"Gin-chan said that all a samurai needs to use for a substitute toilet paper is newspaper." Kagura announced proudly.  
"Kagura, don't listen to Gintoki, please." Tsukuyo took a sip of soup "He'll ruin minds."  
"Kagura-chan, if you have to listen to someone, you should listen to Tsukuyo-san." Shinpachi ate alone, because he was sitting on the other sofa.  
_I guess the Yorozuya are really attached to Danna's wife already._ "By the way, thanks for lunch."  
"Anytime, Okita-san…" She put down her bowl "Say, is it fine if I call you Okita-kun?"  
"Sure." He didn't care what people called him, as long as it wasn't 'Souchirou' or Sou-chan.  
Kagura inched towards Tsukuyo again "Tsukki, don't consider him a friend, he's an enemy of the Yorozuya."  
"Do you really dislike him, Kagura?" She voiced the question that had been nagging at her since Okita's appearance "Or do the two of you despise each other?"  
"I hate him." There was no pause.  
"I hate her." The tone of voice was certain.  
"Hate is a strong word." Tsukuyo put an arm around both of them "If your personalities clash, then maybe you should just try to maintain a neutral attitude towards each other."  
"But he's annoying!" Kagura glared at him "Tsukki, do you know how many times he's spiked my cake with tabasco sauce?"  
"That cake was for Hijikata-san, no-one told you to eat it that one time." Okita smirked, triumphing over the memory "But the effect was just as good."  
This was going to be a long and complicated day for Tsukuyo "Fine, maybe you're annoying to each other, but what about the good things you can remember about each other?"

There was a short pause and the duo stopped to think. The older woman used that time to continue eating her lunch, before remembering that Gintoki was still inside Sadaharu. She hurried over to Sadaharu and eased his jaws open, freeing the man who gasped for air and then plopped onto the floor. Tsukuyo dragged Gintoki to Shinpachi's sofa and left him there to recover.

"There are no good things about him." Kagura nodded knowingly "He's a class 'S' sadist, nothing can save him."  
"Nothing." Okita stretched "The flaws in China number too many, so I can't think of a single good thing about her."  
Settling herself onto the sofa again, Tsukuyo patted their backs "You'll remember something nice about each other one day."

Gintoki revived himself and switched on the television, flipping past channels before settling on the weather report. Okita, Shinpachi and Kagura threw a quick, simultaneous glance at Tsukuyo, to see her expression remained unchanged. She was very good at concealing her feelings at times, while during the times she didn't, she often became the butt of a joke for Kagura or Sarutobi(Gintoki too, if he was there). But right now, she couldn't care less about Gintoki watching the weather report, seeing as it was important and he's been exiting the room every time Kagura switched to that channel.

"Shinpachi, stop hogging the sauce to yourself!" Tsukuyo's attention was brought back to lunch, when Kagura complained about greedy people.  
He returned the sauce to the other side "Kagura-chan, you can have it now."  
"China, don't you even know about sharing?" Okita ate a mouthful of rice and swallowed "It's like manners, if you've heard of them."  
"What did you say, sadist?" Kagura drew her lips back into a snarl, showing her teeth(as well as the bits of food stuck between them) "Do you think I don't know what manners are?"  
"I can explain them to you." He picked off a piece of mackerel with his chopsticks "It's like when you don't sneeze in the direction of someone."  
"I'll sneeze on you, bastard." She chewed her rice furiously.  
"Calling someone 'bastard' and threatening to sneeze on them are an example a lack of manners." Okita continued calmly and helped himself to more food "China, how rude."  
"Calling someone 'China' instead of their actual name and stating that they are rude is rude too, bastard sadist." Kagura hooked an arm around Tsukuyo "Right, Tsukki?"  
"Sorry, Kagura, I need to put my dishes away." She'd finished lunch while they had been busy trying to outsmart each other "So can you let go of me?"  
"Oh, sorry." She released Tsukuyo before giving her a hug "Tsukki, the food was great!"  
"Thank you."  
"Oh, Tsukuyo-san, I'll help wash up." Shinpachi hurried forwards with his own dishes and bowls "After all, I've also finished eating."  
"Thank you."

As she stepped around the table, Gintoki tugged at Tsukuyo's sleeve and held out his bowl "Tsukki, can I have another bowl?"  
"Gin-san, go get it yourself." Shinpachi responded angrily before she could reply "You can't just make Tsukuyo-san do that."  
"No, Shinpachi, it's fine." Tsukuyo took the bowl from Gintoki "I'm going to the kitchen anyways, so I might as well fill it for him."  
"Thanks Tsukki." Gintoki drank his tea "Liked lunch a lot."  
She rubbed his head "You're welcome."  
"Tsukuyo-san, you shouldn't spoil Gin-san like that…" The teenager frowned disapprovingly at Gintoki "He'll start taking advantage of you…"  
"Shinpachi, can't you see that Gin-chan's been taking advantage of Tsukki the whole time?" Kagura held out her bowl "Tsukki, I want more rice too."  
He slammed his hand on the table top "HEY, WHY ARE YOU TAKING ADVANTAGE OF TSUKUYO-SAN AS WELL, KAGURA-CHAN?!"  
"A whole bowl?" Tsukuyo took it "Wait, no, I can tell that you want a whole bowl."  
"Can I have another portion as well?" Okita offered Tsukuyo his empty bowl.  
"OKITA-SAN, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Shinpachi raged on.  
"Up to the top?" She took it into her hands as well.  
"Yes please." He turned to Kagura "As you can see, if you are polite and have manners, you say 'please' if you want something."  
"You're still going on about that, Okita-san, Kagura-chan?!"

* * *

Nothing much happened during Okita Sougo's lunch visit, other than the feeling of satisfaction in his stomach and the pleasant discovery of Danna's wife's personality.

"Thanks for having me over, Danna's wife." Okita bowed to Tsukuyo "You're too nice for Danna, maybe you should go find yourself another husband."  
"No, I'm fine with Gintoki…" She half smiled at his comment "But I'll keep that in mind for future plans."  
"Hey, Souchirou, you trying to get to Tsukki?" Gintoki looked away from his television and cracked his knuckles "If you lay one finger on her…"  
Okita reacted by touching Tsukuyo's shoulder "I laid a hand."  
"Gintoki, there's nothing wrong with Okita-kun."  
"Okita-kun?" The man scratched his head "Who's Okita-kun?"  
"I know I'll always be Souchirou to you, Danna." He tapped the hilt of his katana "But maybe you'll remember my name one day."  
"Hey, sadist, move out of my way." Kagura shoved to the wall.  
"Manners, China…" His blade exited it's sheath momentarily and Tsukuyo's lavender eyes flicked towards it.  
"Please come again, Okita-kun." She opened the door "It was a pleasure having you."  
"Bye, Okita-san." Said Shinpachi, polite as always.

He nodded to the two of them and made eye contact with Gintoki. The man knew that Okita, for some reason, was extremely irritated with him today. He'd dismissed it as a regular teenager's attitude towards others, but his treatment to Tsukuyo and him did not match up with his hypothesis. There was evident anger and maybe, disappointment, in his gaze. Gintoki found himself turning away from Okita.

"Bye." He shut the door behind him and walked down the stairs slowly.

There was a hollow feeling inside him. Okita hadn't been able to tell any one of the Yorozuya about Gintoki and Tae. Even after spending the lunch with them, all he'd done was make some small talk and annoy China. Not once, had he mention Tae or had he started a private conversation with Gintoki. Seeing the alleyway by the side of Yorozuya house, Okita slid himself into there and sat down, just thinking.

"Hey, what are you still doing here?" Something hard hit him on the shoulder "Are you trying to get free dinner as well?"

Groaning, he opened his eyes and saw a red outline in front of him. One that appeared to be a smoldering girl who was fully capable of beating him up now. Okita realised he must have dozed off after he sat down, only to be discovered by China who was carrying a black plastic bag. Probably taking out the trash or something.

"No." He decided to tell the truth "I fell asleep."  
"Really?" Kagura was vexed at his simplistic reply "Then now you're awake, so get out."  
She swung the garbage bag for emphasis and Okita rolled out of the way "Hey, China, watch where you're tossing the trash."  
"Tossing?" She aimed at him once more.  
He picked up his bazooka lying by his feet "Or maybe you want me to annihilate the trash for you?"  
"The only piece of trash I see is in front of me." She pointed her umbrella at him "Maybe I should fire at this piece of trash."  
Okita weighed his chances of setting off the bazooka before she attacked and concluded with a "Bye, China." Then he shot.  
"What do you think you're do…!" Kagura had leapt forwards to avoid the blast, but found herself being held up by the collar of her clothes.  
"China." A fist aimed at his head but he moved to the side calmly.  
A reaction to her attempt to kick him, Okita grabbed her foot to still her and caused her to yowl "GIN-CHAN, THE SADI…!"  
"Quiet." He put her back on the floor and covered her mouth with his hand "China, this is important."  
She shook herself experimentally a few times and deemed it futile, glaring at him with silent anger "Mmmm."  
"Good." The teenager briefly considered letting her go "I'll let you go, if you're going to be still."  
She nodded and the moment he released her, she tried to kick him between the legs "Die, sadist!" He slipped on the plastic and fell on the floor.  
"I told you," The Yato had little time to celebrate when he tripped her and reversed their positions "China."  
"What do you want?" Kagura bared her teeth "I'll call Gin-chan and he'll kill you."  
"Stop fighting, China." Okita glanced warily at Yorozuya house "You can't be gone too long, or Danna will come out and check."  
"Then let me go!" Kicking out once more, she managed to stand.

Just to have him catch and press her up against the wall. She struggled and tried to bite his hand which was covering her mouth. Okita didn't want to do this, but he had to tell her before everything started spiraling out of control for Danna and probably her. Since she was still trying to call for help, the Shinsengumi officer had no choice but to try keep her quiet. So he did the first thing that came into his head. He moved his hand away and kissed her full on the lips.

She stood there in stunned silence, astonished at what he had just done "What?"  
"Now will you listen?" Okita wiped his mouth with his sleeve "That was just to get your attention."  
"You think you can just take my first kiss?" Kagura was in shock "Like that?"  
"Then you get compensation from me later." He raised his eyebrows "You can kiss me back whenever you want."  
"Now." She responded to the offer quickly and kissed him back.

Okita reacted well enough to the sudden motion and put his arms around her. He used that opportunity to take her umbrella away and throw it in some unknown direction. Kagura didn't care right now, she was too busy after all. The duo exchanged several more kisses in the shade of the alleyway

"Gin-chan's going to kill you now." She rubbed her lips with the back of her hand "Your breath is gross."  
"Danna's in more serious trouble." He let go of her and picked up his bazooka "Your breath was worse."  
She snorted, acting normally even after that little scene "Gin-chan's always in deep trouble." She retrieved her umbrella.  
"He kissed Anego, you know." Okita looked up seriously.  
It could be seen that she wasn't listening to him, when she polished the handle of her umbrella "Anego what?" There was no urgency in her voice.  
So he rephrased his statement "Danna was kissing Anego, what do you think about it?"  
"He did what?" Kagura had a bewildered expression, before it changed to a suspicious one "You're lying."  
Reaching into his pocket, Okita took out his phone and showed her the screen "No, I'm not." It was the picture he'd snapped earlier.  
The girl stepped back and shook her head "No, Gin-chan wouldn't do that, Gin-chan wouldn't do that after getting together with Tsukki."  
"Clearly, he did." He stowed his phone "Do you know why I'm showing you this?"  
Kagura swallowed and shrugged her shoulders "No."  
"Because I can't do anything." Okita smiled sadly "I thought I took the picture for a laugh, but today I truly met Danna's wife."  
"You took it as a joke?" There was disbelief in her sky-blue eyes "You thought that Tsukki just wanted to marry Gin-chan because he was saviour of Yoshiwara?"  
"Yes, I did." He narrowed his eyes at the floor "Now I regret not being able to tell her anything."  
"Isn't it better if Tsukki doesn't know?" Kagura shot back "Then they'll be happy!"  
"No, they won't." Okita balanced the barrel of his cannon on the floor "If they have to separate, they should separate now."  
"Why?" She argued back "There's nothing wrong, it's just…"  
"Or else Danna's wife will become much too attached to Danna." His voice was dull and there was a painful smirk on his face "China, do me a favour and tell her."  
"What?" Kagura was getting tired of saying that so many times "I can't!"  
"Then watch them fall apart, China." He positioned the bazooka back on his shoulder, beginning to sound like his uncaring self once more "Watch them hate instead of love."  
"You want that to happen?" There was a distinct sob in her words "You want Gin-chan and Tsukki to hate each other?"  
"I never said that, China." Okita walked away, carrying his bazooka "I'd like the opposite."

Surprisingly, Kagura had no answer to that. She was reeling from what he had shown and told her, the part about Gin-chan kissing Anego and what would happen to him and Tsukki if nothing was done. Soft raindrops began to fall and she heard Okita swear. Kagura made a split second decision and ran after him, opening her umbrella.

"Sadist."  
The teenager stopped and sighed "What?" Okita felt a shadow cast itself over him and he turned to see the very girl holding out her umbrella for him.  
"It's a long way back."

She dropped her purple umbrella on the ground by his feet and sprinted back to the Yorozuya house. The Shinsengumi captain pondered over her actions for a few seconds before reaching an understanding. China had left her umbrella out for him, so he wouldn't get wet in the rain because it was a long way back to the Shinsengumi headquarters.

Okita looked at the space where she had once stood and chuckled "Women." He now carried his bazooka in one hand and her umbrella in the other.


End file.
